Día a Día
by mistralax
Summary: Serie de drabbles. POV de los ratoncitos. Nos cuentan su dia a dia con Nezumi y Sion
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora:** Dios estoy enamorada de No.6 ps no termino de hacer fics, bueno esta idea nació gracias a mi amiga Ross, el fic dedicado a ella, me ha dado esta grandiosa idea u,u digo que ella debió haberlo escrito pero bueno... aquí estoy yo ilustrando sus deseos, espero que les guste, seran una serie de drabbles quizas de 10caps máximo ;D

**Desclaimer:** No.6 y sus personajes le perteneces unicamente a Atsuko Asano. Yo solo los tomo prestado para mis pequeños fines maléficos.

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**I**

"Incomprensible"

Desde una pila de libros puedo ver a mi amo, está algo malhumorado, no entiendo el por qué. No me gusta que tenga el ceño fruncido y grite de manera furiosa. Prefiero cuando me lee novelas de tragedia y está contento.

El nuevo chico, Sion me cae bien, pero le saca de sus casillas. Nunca le había visto actuar así.

- ¿Nezumi estás enojado? - le preguntó con suavidad.

Pude ver al amo tensarse y luego voltear a mirarle. El chico de aspecto extraño estaba preocupado. Yo acababa de llegar y traía una nota así que no comprendía muy bien la situación, sólo esperaba a que se calmara. Puede que suene pretencioso pero tengo un poco más de tacto que Hamlet y Cravat, ellos no son tan cuidadosos como yo.

Puedo ver que a mi lado se posa Hamlet. A veces me parece insoportable, tiene complejo de superioridad o algo así. Luego está Cravat que le sigue. Cravat es tan pacífico, creo que debe haber un equilibrio entre nosotros, así que no puedo pedir más.

Les pregunto por qué el amo luce enojado, y ellos atusan sus patitas a modo de burla. Cravat me habla calmado, diciéndome que había una situación un tanto subida de tono por parte de nuestro amo y aquel chico extraño.

- Pero no es para que te enojes. No pude controlarlo - escucho decir al chico

- Si, si. Pero eso no justifica que me hayas estornudado mientras nos besamos. Me mordiste la lengua - se quejó. Así que era por eso.

Claro sé como es el amo de intenso para "esos momentos". Hamlet atusa sus patitas divertido y Cravat me dice que no tienen remedio, la verdad yo también pienso lo mismo.

Veo nuevamente a mi amo juntar sus labios con Sion y éste le corresponde, la píldora se me cae de la boca. Será mejor ocultar mis ojitos, lo que viene es algo que no debería ver. Hamlet respira y dice indeciso como siempre: _Ver o no ver, he ahí el dilema!_ Por lo menos yo sé que no quiero ver. Veo a Cravat tirar de la cola de Hamlet para que nos vayamos a una de las estanterías y dejarlos solos se queja pero accede. Hamlet es un salido...

**Notas finales:**

Y bien? que les pareció? XDD díganme x q estoy que me como las uñas.

Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir ;.;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, me alegra que al menos les haya gustado, bueno aquí esta el siguiente drabble, tendremos a nuestro amiguito blanco como prota esta vez XD

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**II**

"El dilema"

_Ser o no ser, he ahí el dilema_. Me despierto, puedo ver a mis hermanos dormir, me he levantado primero que ellos, par de flojos que son quizás siguien soñando con toneladas de queso. Doi un vistazo para ver a Sion, el chico que me ha dado un nombre levantarse, el amo está preparando el desayuno y el chico se dirige al baño para asearse, de cierta forma le sigo con sigilo.

El albino se quitado toda su ropa y puedo ver como aquella ves, la serpiente roja que enrolla su cuerpo. No entiendo que es lo que ha sucedido exactamente y por qué haya quedado de esa forma, de cierta manera me asusta, pero Sion es tan amable con nosotros que me hace olvidar mi miedo y sentirme a gusto con él.

Lo miro observar a todos lados buscando algo, aún no se ha despojado por completo de sus ropas, pues trae el pantalón, con un leve suspiro resignado llama al amo pidiéndole una toalla, la cual ha olvidado. Me resulta gracioso e interesante. Finalmente se deshace se sus ropas y se mete en la ducha tapando correctamente con la cortina.

Entonces el dilema me ataca. _Ver o no ver, he ahí el dilema_. Escucho como la perilla del cuarto de baño se gira y la puerta se abre, giro rápidamente escondiéndome entre las ropas bien dobladas. Es el amo, viene con una toalla, le reclama a Sion por ser descuidado y el otro se queja desde dentro, entonces el amo deja caer la toalla sobre la ropa que es mi escondite.

Saco un poco mi cabeza para mirar que ocurre, la puerta la ha cerrado y él también comienza a despojarse de sus ropas dejándolas en el suelo.

Parece que Sion no se ha percatado, sigue disfrutando del agua, y quizás piensa que el amo ha salido como ha entrado, el amo se despoja de su última prenda silenciosamente, no se ha percatado de mi presencia y eso me tranquiliza.

Lo que viene ahora era algo digno de verse. Ha corrido la cortina de baño. Sion gritó de la sorpresa y el susto, supongo. Su rostro se ha puesto enseguida colorado al ver que el amo está igual de desnudo que él. Le pregunta que hace ahí y el amo solo junta sus labios para callarse, corre la cortina para cerrar el espacio de la ducha. Sion se queja, puedo oírlo y el amo le habla de forma lasciva, como en esas novelas de amor que tanto me gusta escuchar.

Nuevamente el dilema me ataca, _ver o no ver, he ahí el dilema..._

**Notas finales:**

XDDD Hamlet no es fujoshi, solo curioso XDDD

Awnn Tsukiyo y Cravat se quedaron dormiditos ;.;

Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aquí esta el siguiente drabble, Y como es obvio con Cravat a la cabeza ;.;

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**III**

"Libro Ilustrado"

Casi todos los días eran lo mismo, lo eran hasta que ese chico llegó aquí, Sion. Me ha nombrado Cravat, dice que por una masa frita que tiene el mismo color que mi pelaje, no me puedo quejar, la comida es deliciosa y me gusta, quizás algún día podría probar ese Cravat al que se refiere, ¿Pero eso seria cometer canibalismo?

Hamlet está como siempre metido en sus dilemas, pero parece algo afectado por una razón que desconozco y está un poco más engreído, parece haber cumplido alguna fantasía o algo por el estilo. Tsukiyo ha vuelto a salir, el amo le ha pedido que lleve una nota nuevamente y el siempre tan fiel.

Me paro en una de las pilas de libros viendo a Sion leer detenidamente algún libro, entonces me acerco rápidamente con mis patitas y me poso en su hombro y me mira con sorpresa y luego me sonríe, me pregunta si quiero escuchar y yo solo hago un sonido en afirmación.

Vuelve su vista al libro y comienza a leerme en voz alta, puedo ver a Hamlet que se acerca y se sube a su otro hombro, quizás se ha sentido atraído por su voz.

Termina de leer la última línea soltando un suspiro, como si hubiera deseado que no terminara. Se levanta para dejar el libro en su sitio. Se dirige a las atestadas estanterías buscando el lugar de donde el libro había salido. Parece haberlo encontrado, entonces parece que algo le ha llamado la atención, un libro algo delgado y de tapa negra con letras en rojo en su lomo. Sion lo mira está arriba casi en el último piso de la estantería. Comenzó a hacer esfuerzo con sus pies para llegar al libro y al final lo obtiene.

- Este libro se ve interesante, veamos de qué se trata - nos dice a mí y a Hamlet.

Ruedo mis ojitos para mirar la portada, _"Kamasutra ilustrado". _Hamlet chilla como queriendo evitar que leyera eso, no sé muy bien a que se refiere, me mira rápidamente y me dice: _Tonto! esos son los libros privados del amo!_

Bueno la verdad no había visto nunca ese libro, ¿cómo puedo negarle a Sion leerlo?. Soy sólo un ratón pequeño con nombre de masa frita. Hamlet parece haberse calmado como dejándose derrotado a mi ignorancia.

Sion abre el libro, algunas advertencias aparecen, como que no puede ser leído por personas menores de edad y otras prohibiciones. Sion las lee y ladea su cabeza diciendo algo como qué de diferente tiene que lo lea ahora y no después además que sí está ahí el amo también lo ha leído y no debe haber problema alguno.

Pasa las hojas algo lento. Algunas ilustraciones han aparecido: hombre y mujer respectivamente, hace una descripción detallada del "acto sexual". Veo las orejas de Sion sobresalir entre sus cabellos blancos, sus orejas están rojas al pasar las hojas. Hombre y mujer unidos de distintas formas, parece que quiere cerrar el libro cuando hay lo que parece un marca libros con algo de curiosidad va a la página marcada, encuentra una posición que luce complicada y que según asegura el placer extremo. Mira nuevamente el marca libros viendo algo escrito en él.

_"Practicar con Sion"_

Dice con la letra única del amo. La cara de Sion parece un poema, sus manos comienzan a temblar y cierra el libro de golpe y respira hondo.

Hamlet parece divertirse.

Sion lleva nuevamente el libro a su sitio asegurando no volver a tomar un libro de allá arriba.

- Sí trata de hacer eso conmigo, lo golpearé - afirma viéndonos.

Va a buscar un recipiente donde buscar agua, seguramente ha llegado la hora de la cena.

Hamlet me chilla molesto.

- _Eres un tonto! Ahora ya lo sabe!_ - me dice.

_- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Además parece tortura, sí el amo intenta "eso" con él_ -

- _No lo comprendes_ - se gira dándome la espalda - _Yo quería ver sí iban a ser capaces de hacerlo. Estoy seguro que sería algo digno de registrar -_ Hamlet se va corriendo tras Sion al ver que se ha ido.

Yo me quedo vigilando aquí. _Hamlet de verdad eres un morboso_, me digo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso el amo no se queda atrás.

Ahora sólo queda esperar a que vuelva.

_No puedo hacer nada más soy sólo un ratón pequeño con nombre de masa frita._

**Notas finales:**

Cravat es inocente, de verdad XDDD ;.; No sé pero , soy yo o estoy mas perversa D; Dios matenme !no creí escribir algo así en mi vida XD Hamlet es el animal Fujoshi x definición XD ahora me pregunto x q lo hice fujoshi? no era algo que tuviera contemplado hacer u,u ah por cierto el cap ha estado mas largo (?) Bueno tomenlo como regalo x seguir el fic XD

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Vuelve Tsukiyo .;

**Advertencias**: Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**IV**

"Chocolates"

Qué cosas las de hoy. He ido con Sion para acompañarle a hacer las compras, Cravat y Hamlet se han ido con el amo a su ensayo. Últimamente llega mas tarde lo usual, a lo mejor la obra es un tanto estricta y él que es perfeccionista cuando se trata de su arte favorito.

Sion se ha detenido a comprar algunos ingredientes, puedo oler algunos olores deliciosos y apetitosos y otros no tanto con un olor residual. Dicen que las ratas aman la basura, pero ¿A quién demonios se les ha ocurrido esa idea?

Durante nuestro pasar, algunas personas miran al muchacho, al parecer su aspecto es muy llamativo y susurran cosas, pero Sion ha comprendido que no debe hacer caso a comentarios absurdos como aquellos, a lo mejor debe ser duro que te critiquen de mala manera apenas llegas a un lugar. Claro no se quedan nada más a hablar de él. Hablan de mi, dicen: _Miren tiene un sucia rata en el hombro_. Humanos tontos.

Sion me mira de reojo y me sonríe, él aparte del amo son las únicas personas a las que juraría lealtad. Me pregunta que qué quiero comer señalando algunas verduras. Por mi todo estaría bien, pero elijo algunos espárragos, Sion pone mala cara.

- No creo que sea muy agradable Tsukiyo, pero si lo quieres - me dice con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Hay comer en variedad y la verdad ese esparrago no luce tan mal.

Lo compra junto con otras verduras y por fin nos disponemos a volver a casa.

No es hasta que vemos a aquel hombre llegar a lado de Sion. Rikiga como él le dice.

- Oh Sion! que gusto verte por aquí! - sonríe, trae algo entre manos y es un paquete - Mira esto es para ti - está bien envuelto y se lo da que ni Sion puede poner peros ya que se ha ido, parece apurado.

- Que raro... - dice Sion viendo el paquete.

Volvemos a casa, Sion está algo entretenido tratando de descubrir que hay dentro. Ya una vez dentro le quita la envoltura, estoy atento, también siento curiosidad.

Retira la tapa y dentro hay una serie de chocolates finos de buen olor y aspecto con forma de animales marinos.

Sion exclama con sorpresa y dice que tal vez era muy caro. Tal vez debe devolverlos. No cree que merezca tal regalo, pues el no ha hecho nada importante.

Yo llego y chillo para decirle que los pruebe. No tiene caso devolverlos, yo también quiero probar.

Suspira algo resignado y decide que los comamos, pero que hay que dejar para Hamlet, Cravat y el amo.

Nos dividimos los quince chocolates. Sion me deja tres a mí y comienzo a olfatearlos un poco y luego los muerdo, su sabor es algo fuerte y algo sutil, se percibe muy poco su dulzura, hay algo en su sabor que se me hace como, licor.

Entonces volteo para advertir a Sion pero éste ya se h comido su último chocolate. Su cara está algo sonrosada e hipa ligeramente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tsukiyo? hip... - me dice con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada caída. Ladeo mi cabeza, como he podido comprobar su soporte al alcohol es muy pobre, la gente en ese estado es capaz de hacer muchas locuras, sólo espero que el efecto se le pase antes de que llegue el amo - Sabes esos chocolaaaates estaaaabaan deliiiiciiiosozzz! - se tambalea - Meee sieento genialll! Vamozzz Tsukiiiyoo. Baileeemozz - sin poder escapar me ha tomado de mis patitas delanteras y comienza a ensayar algun tipo de vals algo torpe, puedo ver bajo mis patas traseras el suelo y lo alto que estoy.

Luego de esta pieza tan torpe se ha tropezado con una pila de libros cayendo en la cama para mi alivio.

Parece que ésta algo más calmado.

Pero es entonces cuando escucho la perilla girarse y la puerta abrirse, me giro a ver que el amo ha llegado en compañía de Hamlet y Cravat. Se suponía que no debía llegar tan temprano, me digo algo alterado.

El amo examina cuidadosamente el lugar viendo a Sion en la cama, éste voltea a mirarlo. Parece que el efecto ha pasado, creo, pero no es así. Sion comienza a reír estrepitosamente balbuceando el nombre del amo, quien le mira sin comprender qué demonios le pasa. No es hasta que mira los chocolates en la mesita. Los huele mientras le pregunta a Sion de dónde han salido, dice entre risas el nombre de Rikiga y el amo suelta el chocolate dejándolo donde venía. Se ha dado cuenta de que tenían licor.

Hamlet y Cravat bajan hasta donde estoy yo, Cravat me dice como he permitido que coma eso y Hamlet le recrimina que no tiene nada de malo el amo también consume alcohol de vez en cuando y que puede ser algo interesante su nueva faceta de borracho. No estoy de acuerdo ya que se me ha escapado de las patas la situación.

Sion ríe nuevamente, se levanta de forma torpe hacia el amo y choca contra su pecho y pasa sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

El amo ríe, diciéndole que está ebrio y que los mocosos no deberían jugar con cosas como esas.

Se vuelve a reír y acerca su rostro al amo diciéndole cosas en voz baja que no puedo escuchar, hasta que logro oír: Nezzuumii! vamozz aa prácticaaarrr eeellll... Y no logro oír.

Hamlet chilla parece que si ha alcanzado a oír, ¿cómo si no lo he hecho yo? dice algo de que _no pensó que él fuera quien lo pidiera_.

El amo se separa de Sion aventándolo contra la cama y pregunta algo sonrojado: _¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso? _Casi grita mirando levemente a las estanterías.

Entonces trato de comprender. Cravat me había dicho que Sion había leído por accidente uno de los _"libros secretos_" del amo. Ya sé de que son esos libros y porque están allá arriba.

- Vamozzz Nezzzumi! ¿Es quée acaaasoo no quieeeerezz tenerr sexxxoo conmigoo? En eseee libroo decía que queríazzz hacerrrlo azzí conmigooo - vuelve a decir Sion. Lo que hace el alcohol, de verdad ese chico no diría eso estando sobrio.

- Los mocosos ebrios, no deben exigir nada de eso Sion y mucho menos husmear de manera osada las cosas de los demás - dice con algo de reproche, el albino hace un puchero con su boca - Pero no puedo dejar pasar esto - se despoja se su capa de super fibra.

Va hacia la cama pero Sion lo toma del brazo con fuerza y lo tira quedando él sobre el amo.

- Yo voy arrrribaa! - dicen con una sonrisa.

El amo ríe mostrando una sonrisa siniestra y toma a Sion de forma que queda bajo él.

- Ni hablar! Que te quede claro que yo soy quien manda -

Sion se ríe como si le estuvieran diciendo algún chiste.

- Espero que no se le ocurra quejarse después, Señor Gracioso - dice por último el amo para comenzar a besarle de manera apasionada.

Me quedo perplejo viendo la escena frente a mi, y volteo a mirar a mis hermanos. Cravat se tapa sus ojitos con sus patitas y Hamlet tiene sus ojos rojos, ha entrado en modo de grabación...

Volteo a ver con la boca abierta al amo y a Sion. De verdad no sabía que los humanos podían hacer ese tipo de posturas...

**Notas finales:**

ñam ñam XD Nezumi logró su cometido sin mucho esfuerzo XD

Si quieren sugerir algo, las escucho!

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de autora: Grax x sus review, bueno aquí esta el siguiente drabble. Viene Cravat de nuevo XD

Advertencias: Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**V**

"Hora del baño"

El día de hoy Sion se levantado más temprano de lo usual. Es su turno de hacer el desayuno. Ambos se han ido turnando las actividades diarias, pues al amo no le agrada la idea de quedarse sin hacer nada y Sion quiere acaparar las actividades de la casa en agradecimiento.

Sion no cocina tan bien como él, pero es pasable, aunque es increíble, aprende rápido.

Según nos había dicho a mí y a mis hermanos, su madre es panadera y sus dulces son deliciosos. Tsukiyo, me ha dicho que así es, él se ha paseado algunas veces por su casa y ha visto grandes variedades de dulces y panes, de saberlo yo me hubiera apuntado a ir.

Sion ya preparado el desayuno. El amo se levanta al sentir el olor de la comida caliente.

Se sienta junto a Sion para comer, mientras nos dejan un pequeño tazón con comida para nosotros.

Platican acerca de sus planes de ingresar a No.6. De pronto el amo nos echa un vistazo de reojo.

- Creo que necesitan un baño - dice mientras muerde un trozo de pan. Mis hermanos y yo nos ponemos atentos.

- ¿Un baño? No sabía que los bañaras - dijo asombrado Sion.

- Hay que limpiarlos. Además no sé en dónde se han metido cuando no los vigilo y que estén sucios puede dañar su funcionamiento -

Los tres chillamos. Volteo a mirar a Hamlet que se queja.

- De seguro que ustedes se han metido en algún basurero. Puedo olerlos -

Tsukiyo se enoja - Mira quien habla, tienes una mancha en tu pelaje -

Se han comenzado a pelear. De pronto se va a un nivel más alto, pues ambos dejan las palabras para pelearse, tratan de morderse los unos a los otros cuando en un descuido caen dentro del tazón volteando la sopa que nos habían dado de comer ensuciándonos por completo.

- ¿Pero qué hacen? - escucho decir al amo alterado. Deja su plato y Sion viene con un trapo para limpiar.

Estamos todos empapados de sopa. Y Hamlet le reclama a Tsukiyo y este trata de atacarle pero el amo los toma con sus manos y los mira reprobatoriamente.

- Creo que les daré un baño, ahora - ambos se tranquilizan.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude Nezumi?- Sion ha terminado de limpiar.

- No hace falta, además tienes que ir a trabajar - Sion frunce el ceño.

- Inukashi me dio el día de hoy libre - el amo lo mira y suelta un suspiro resignado.

- Como quieras...-

Sion se acerca para tomarme entre sus manos y no me resisto.

El amo deja a los demás a cargo de Sion mientras busca los utensilios para bañarnos. Saca un pequeño tazón para llenarlo con el agua de una pequeña manguera que se conecta a la ducha. Trae también un pequeño cepillo, una toalla y algo de jabón.

Sion mira maravillado los utensilios, al parecer siente emoción por darnos un baño.

El amo al fin prepara el agua enjabonada y le pide a Sion que le pase a Hamlet, Tsukiyo se ríe ya que mi hermano va primero.

Lo toma con cuidado, Hamlet parece querer quejarse. El amo toma el cepillo y lo comienza a pasar suavemente por su pelaje, parece que le hace cosquillas pues, se mueve mucho. Al final le enjuaga como es debido removiendo todo el jabón. Hamlet se sacude y el amo termina de secarlo. Ahora está limpio. Luego le pide que le pase a Tsukiyo.

Se lo entrega mientras lucha por decirle algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -

- Es qué...-

- Lavaras a Cravat, ya que nunca lo haz hecho antes. Además fíjate bien como lo hago - le ha arrancado las palabras de la boca a Sion y este asiente contento mirando fijamente como asea a Tsukiyo.

Ahora es mi turno. Sion toma el cepillo, lo pasa tan suave que pareciera temer dañarme, volteo a mirarlo y me sonríe diciendo que será cuidadoso ¿Qué más cuidadoso puede ser? Termina de enjabonarme y se saca el jabón para secarme. Me escurro para terminar con las últimas gotas de agua.

Voy a donde están mis hermanos, parecen estar molestos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - les pregunto.

- Sion...Te ha dado un baño - dice Hamlet enojado.

- No es justo - acompaña Tsukiyo. ¿Ahora él está de acuerdo con Hamlet? eso sí que es raro.

- Pues no es mi culpa, el amo así lo decidió - dijo tratando de librarme de su enojo.

- Bueno no importa - dice Hamlet para mi sorpresa. Noto un brillo malicioso en sus ojos negros. Tsukiyo no parece muy tranquilo.

Entonces Hamlet recorre ágilmente por la manguera y se para en la llave.

- Oye Nezumi ¿dónde está Hamlet? - dice Sion recogiendo las cosas.

El amo tiene la manguera en la cara y le responde con una negativa, qué ya le buscarán. Entonces la manguera comienza a echar agua a una gran presión mojando justo en la cara al amo quien suelta la manguera sin que antes Sion se vea afectado por el chorro de agua.

El amo se repone cerrando la llave.

Hamlet vuelve a su lugar con nosotros.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - pregunta Tsukiyo.

- Por una razón es especial - nos responde y nos señala la escena frente a nosotros.

El amo está empapado y voltea a ver a Sion preguntándole sí está bien. Entonces se queda callado. Se queda admirando a Sion quien está casi tan empapado como él.

- Creo que no deberías estar con esa ropa mojada, Sion - dice en un tono un tanto malicioso. Sion se sonroja notablemente - Creo que tendrás que quitártela hasta que se seque -

Entonces se acerca más a Sion quien queda acorralado contra la ducha y comienza a despojarle de sus ropas mientras se queja.

Hamlet parece emocionado y Tsukiyo le dice _idiota_. Yo veo que la situación comienza a subir de nivel y trato de irme del baño, pues no quiero presenciar tal acto. Entonces mi huída se ve frustrada por Hamlet quien me pisa la cola, entonces escucho esos sonidos salir de la boca de Sion. No creo que pueda soportar presenciar esto. Sólo soy un pequeño ratón con nombre de masa frita...

**Notas finales:**

Les gusto? Ratones electrónicos con cosquillas? o.o

Al siguiente viene Hamlet ps XD

Si quieren sugerir algo, las escucho!

Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Viene Hamlet!

Quice hacer algo con las sugerencias que me dieron y dio como resultado este cap, que está largo o,o Tómenlo como regalo por ser buenas niñas XD y porque han alimentado bn a la banda de ratoncitos bandidos ;D

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos? Pervertidos en escena? Situaciones extrañas u,u

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**VI**

"Julieta"

Ser o no ser, he ahí el dilema.

Hoy acompaño a Sion en las compras, junto a él viene ese hombre, Rikiga. Tiene una cara sonriente pero de cierto modo no me inspira mucha confianza. Además parece temerme, recuerdo que lo tomé por sorpresa mientras Sion lavaba algunos perros, gritó como niña, ahora me dirige miradas rápidas como esperando que le atacara, lo haría para molestar pero no quiero que Sion se disguste conmigo.

Hemos comprado suficientes cosas. El hombre le pregunta a Sion si disfrutó los chocolates y él simplemente se sonroja evidentemente evitando mirarle de frente. Le dice que sí, que estaban buenos. Pero creo que Sion no se atrevería a contar lo sucedido y de como ha perdido la cabeza por completo. Le pide que no le regale cosas así, pues dice que deben ser muy caros, y que no debe molestarse tanto. El hombre sonríe diciendo que no hay problema, además nada es poco para darle a Sion, el chico se sonroja y el hombre le acaricia el pelo en un gesto amable.

- Bueno ya que no quieres más chocolates. ¿Qué te parece esto? - le muestra un boleto.

- Eso es...-

_**"Romeo y Julieta**_

_**Con la actuación de Eve como Romeo y Rozanne como Julieta**_

_**Hora: 7:30 pm"**_

- Así es, una nueva obra se estrena hoy, y he conseguido boletos. No ha sido fácil, ya que se han vendido como pan caliente. Después de que Eve desapareciera de los escenarios por un tiempo la gente está eufórica de verle actuar de nuevo. Aunque ya me había acostumbrado a sus actuaciones travestidas -

- Oh.. ya veo - Sion mira el boleto en sus manos, pues Rikiga se lo ha dado sin aceptar un no por respuesta - Es extraño, será la primera vez que vea a Nezumi actuando el papel de un chico -

- Al parecer la nueva chica ha sido una revelación para el teatro, así que poner sus dos mejores estrellas es una gran publicidad - Sion sonríe y guarda el boleto en su bolsillo - Bueno nos vemos en la noche, Sion! Trata de llegar temprano. Te guardaré un puesto-

Al fin se han despedido. Sion tiene una cara pensativa.

- Hamlet, ¿crees que esté bien que vaya? No creo que a Nezumi le guste verme de nuevo en el público- yo ladeo mi cabecita y lo miro fijamente. Ir no o ir, he ahí el dilema de Sion. Yo le chillo captando su atención por completo y asiento. Que vaya.

Sion suspira con algo de indecisión pero dice que también quiere ir.

De pronto a medio camino a casa se queda paralizado, le miro esperando una respuesta y dice algo apenas audible.

- Será que... Es "_Romeo y Julieta"_ - mira nuevamente su boleto como cerciorandose que no se ha equivocado de obra - Es cierto. Si Nezumi es Romeo, entonces tiene que besar a una chica... es lo que dice la obra...- ahora parece desanimado. Pues tampoco me hace gracia la idea de que el amo esté besando a otra persona que no sea Sion.

Además la obra describe la tragedia de un amor imposible, el romance y la pasión, cosa que no creo que a Sion le vendría bien ver. Se nota algo deprimido.

El día pasó sin mayor relevancia. El amo salió a las 5:00pm, seguro irá a alistarse para la obra, se ha llevado a Tsukiyo y Cravat con él. Sion está en la cama suspirando y ve el boleto indeciso.

Ir o no ir, ese es su dilema.

Son las 6:30pm, Sion ha tomado una decisión. Se ha levantado y se coloca su abrigo. Irá.

Alega algo de que es con fines artísticos y que no hay de que preocuparse ya que todo es actuado.

Igual le sigo, aunque no parece muy convencido de sí mismo.

Hemos llegado justo media hora antes. Entrega su boleto a la taquilla y comienza a buscar a Rikiga entre los pasillos, al parecer no sabe muy bien ubicarse dentro del lugar, pues todo está poco iluminado y hay muchas puertas.

De pronto Sion se tensa, volteo a mirar a un hombre detrás de nosotros, ha tomado a Sion del hombro. Voltea lentamente a ver de quien se trata. No es alguien conocido. El tipo tiene una cara sonriente que me recuerda a la de ese hombre, Rikiga, pero puedo notar cierta malicia en él.

- ¿Te has perdido muchacho? -

- ¿Eh? Pues yo... es que estoy buscando la sala donde están presentando la obra de hoy -

- Oh, sé donde es - su sonrisa se ensancha y Sion le pregunta esperanzado si le puede decir, pero el sujeto sigue sonriendo - Te puedo llevar, pero sabes muchacho, ¿No quieres hacerme compañía ésta noche? -

- ¿Compañía?- Sion no ha entendido el significado de sus palabras - Pues vera... es que yo vine con alguien y... - trata de rechazar su oferta.

- Oh vamos muchacho, de seguro no te arrepentirás - acerca su mano a la mejilla de Sion y este se tensa nuevamente - Te puedo dar, lo que quieras. Sólo será una noche - Sion da un paso atrás, se ha dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

- No, de verdad está bien así. Sabe, me tengo que ir - trata de zafarse de su agarre.

- Ni creas que te dejaré irte - afianza su agarre a una de las muñecas de Sion, este lucha por liberarse. Entonces entro en acción mordiendo con mis dientes la mano de aquel tipo quien le suelta instantáneamente y aprovechamos para escapar, comenzamos a correr adentrándonos en los pasillos oscuros hasta que Sion ha chocado con alguien.

- Oye muchacho ten más cuidado! - le grita aquella persona. Un chico alto de cabellos oscuros.

- Lo siento, es que estoy perdido y...-

- Oye Jean!, date prisa y encuentra a "Julieta", quieres? Ya vamos a comenzar y no está por ningún lado -

- Pues que crees que hago! - parecen tener un pequeño desperfecto en la obra. No encuentran a su estrella.

De pronto el sujeto que le reclama se acerca hacia Sion y le mira con unas grandes gafas.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Eres nuevo? - le mira detalladamente - Mira que venir con esas pintas, maldición -

- No es un disfraz - dice Sion abochornado por su aspecto.

- Lo qué sea, estos artistas de hoy en día - le toma del brazo - ¿Te has leído la novela o algo del guión? - le pregunta. Sion algo confundido le dice que sí - Bien, ya tenemos a "Julieta" -

- ¡Espere! - Sion trata de quejarse - Yo no...-

- No tenemos tiempo. Además lo demás actores ya tienen sus papeles, Tú tienes una cara fina así que no habrá problemas con el vestuario y sí has leído un poco de que va la historia será suficiente. Solo espero que tu actuación sea buena - le comienza a arrastras dentro de los camerinos.

- Pero y Rozzane, ¿Qué haremos con ella? - dice el chico de al principio.

- Si no está aquí, es que no le interesa. Además no cancelaremos la obra con tantos espectadores - dice aquel que sostiene del brazo a Sion.

- Oiga, espere, yo no sé actuar bien...y... hacer ese papel...- Sion estaba sonrojado.

- Muchacho no tenemos tiempo. Vamos Jean prepara rápido su vestuario y dale un guión para que lea sus líneas! - le grita al chico de cabellos negros.

Al final se había metido en un gran problema. La actriz de Julieta había desparecido esa misma tarde y el chico Jean se quejaba de lo irresponsable que era.

Le puso un corsé a Sion que se miraba al espejo totalmente ruborizado.

- Esto es vergonzoso -

- Tranquilo muchacho, es arte - dijo el sujeto comenzando a apretar rápidamente el corsé. Sion se quejo de lo apretado que estaba pero no podía hacer nada, le dieron su vestido, uno rosa pálido de seda con bonitos acabados florales. Un maquillaje algo tenue y un poco de pintura labial y sombra. Por último una rosa de color rosado pálido adornaba su cabello.

- Oiga, ¿de verdad es necesaria? - dijo apenado señalando la flor.

- Tranquilo, te hará ver angelical - dijo con un tono cantarín - Pensaba ponerte una peluca pero tu cabello blanco queda bastante bien -

Sion estaba sonrojado viéndose frente al espejo. Genial, ahora él era la estrella de la obra y sólo vino como espectador. Yo, Hamlet me he escondido entre sus ropas para mantenerle vigilado. Echa un último vistazo al guión, pues él ha leído y memorizado en casa las obras de Shakespeare, sólo tiene que saber donde comienza su actuación. Y no es que tenga mucha experiencia en ello, pero en casa trata de imitar al amo, así que quizás tenga futuro.

El hombre avisa que es su hora de entrar a escena.

Con algo de paso torpe comienza a moverse con el largo vestido. Es su turno, puede oír a la multitud y escucha la voz de "Romeo".

Tiene que entrar ahora. El amo luce galante, su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y un traje de príncipe encantador.

Ha comenzado a pisar el escenario, cuando se enreda con el vestido y cae contra el suelo. De pronto un silencio sepulcral se hace presente.

El amo voltea a ver a su "Julieta" caída que trata de ponerse en pie, entonces él amo le mira petrificado y endurece su mirada acercándose. Le ayuda a ponerse de pie recitando algunas líneas y Sion completamente avergonzado trata de seguirle la corriente.

Se acerca a tomarle de las manos.

- _Si profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado santuario - pecado de amor es éste -, mis labios, peregrinos ruborizados, están dispuestos a hacer penitencia por este áspero toque con un tierno beso_ -

Sion se ha sonrojado pero trata de mantenerse _- Buen peregrino, haces mucho agravio a tu mano, que muestra en esto una apropiada devoción; pues hasta los santos tienen manos que tocan las manos de los peregrinos, y el tocar palma con palma es el santo beso de los palmeros_ -

El pobre estaba tan nervioso que parecía querer tartamudear.

- _¿No tienen labios los santos, y también los piadosos palmeros?_ - el amo hace una excelente actuación trata de hacer que Sion se sienta lo más a gusto.

- _Sí, peregrino; labios que deben usar en la oración_ -

- _Ah, entonces, amada santa, que hagan los labios igual que las manos; te ruegan que lo concedas, para que la fe no se vuelva desesperación_-

- _Los santos no se mueven, aunque concedan lo que se ruega_ -

Sion ahora parece más nervioso. Pues ésta escena le resulta vergonzosa.

- _Entonces no te muevas, mientras yo recibo el efecto de mi plegaria. Así quedan limpios de pecado mis labios, por los tuyos_ - el amo se acerca lentamente tomando a Sion de la barbilla y le mira profundamente, le susurra bajito a Sion que se calme y es entonces cuando junta sus labios con su "Julieta" en medio del escenario.

Sion está tan rojo como un tomate, el beso ha sido un simple roce y toca su línea pero parece más nevrioso aún.

- E_...e..entonces mis labios tienen el pecado que han tomado_-

- _¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Oh invasión dulcemente reprochada! Devuélveme mi pecado_ - y sin previo aviso Sion es besado nuevamente, sus orejas se han puesto rojas, puedo nota que su ritmo cardíaco ha aumentado, parece una caldera a punto de estallar.

Ha llegado el momento de cambiar de escena y los protagonistas salen del escenario. El amo le toma con firmeza la mano para ir tras el escenario mientras las cortinas los cubren.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sion? y vestido así? - puedo oír cierta molestia en su voz.

- Es que me perdí y... creyeron que estaba en el elenco de la obra -

- Oye Eve!, no seas duro con el chico. Rozanne abandonó la obra y había que encontrar reemplazo - era quien había metido a Sion dentro de este embrollo.

- No seas idiota, es que no estás viendo que es un principiante - trata de alegar para que Sion quizás no siga en la obra.

- Eve! ya no tenemos opción, los demás ya tienen sus papeles y dudo que alguien se pueda ver así de bien ese vestuario. Además no lo ha hecho tan mal - le dice el hombre de las gafas.

- ¿Qué?- dice totalmente enojado - Para eso prefiero hacer el papel de Julieta, manden a cualquier imbécil a hacer el papel de Romeo -

- No hay tiempo para estos cambios Eve! Además él parece saberse las líneas bastante bien en lo que pude ver - el amo se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltando un suspiro.

- Tranquilo Nezumi. Yo puedo hacerlo, además quiero hacerlo. Déjame actuar contigo! - dijo Sion tomando de la mano al amo quien se suelta de manera exagerada.

- Bien, pero serás la última vez que te aparezcas por aquí Sion - no parece muy contento con la decisión tomada - Créeme que no me gusta la idea de que alguien pueda verte con ese vestuario y más si son esos cerdos - se marcha para lo que parece es su próxima escena.

Sion trata de mantenerse firme y continuar con el resto de la obra.

Al final Julieta ha visto a su amor muerto en sus brazos y enferma de amor decide tomar el mortal veneno para así estar juntos en la otra vida.

Las ovaciones no se hacen esperar junto con una que otra queja por parte de los espectadores que esperaban ver a la otra "estrella".

No ha resultado del todo mal. El hombre de las gafas se acerca para felicitar a Sion y le presenta al jefe quien parece encantado de ofrecerle un puesto en su teatro, cuando llega el amo casi molesto tomando a Sion del brazo ante las miradas de todos tras escena alegando que Sion no volvía a presentarse ahí.

- ¿Y bien? Habías venido de espectador, creo que te hubiera preferido desde allá - dice el amo mientras acelera el paso por los pasillos oscuros.

- De verdad lo siento. Pero como ya te dije me perdí por los pasillos, había quedado de encontrarme con el señor Rikiga pero...- al parecer dudaba de sí decirle su encuentro con aquel tipo.

- ¿Pero qué? - le preguntó esperando saber. Hubiera esperado del amo un: "_No me importa tus palabrerías, Sion. No tienes por qué explicarme lo que hagas"_ pero está vez parecía realmente interesado.

- Pues... simplemente me encontré con tipo extraño... al parecer era algún tipo de pervertido pero Hamlet me ayudó - eso hizo que el amo endureciera su mirada y mascullara algunas maldiciones en voz baja.

- Por eso te he dicho que no vengas aquí! - parecía alterado - Ya te he dicho que ésta miérda está llena de cerdos asquerosos y tú sólo eres un niñito mimado. Ten lo en cuenta, sólo has tenido suerte de escapar - entramos a lo que era su camerino.

Sion observaba el lugar detalladamente, dentro estaban Cravat y Tsukiyo que parecían haber oído la discusión allá atrás.

- Yo me puedo defender - dijo algo enojado, al parecer no le gustaba la idea de que lo trataran como un niño débil.

- Da igual - soltó un suspiro como no queriendo continuar con su regaño. Se dirige a la puerta para pasarle el seguro y así asegurar que nadie entre sin permiso.

- ¿Nezumi? - Sion lo mira confundido.

- Sabes, no me agrada que estuvieras aquí de esta forma - se acerca a Sion - Y más con ese vestuario. De seguro no sabes cuantos pervertidos estarán soñando contigo ésta noche - Sion baja la cabeza avergonzado por las palabras del amo.

Cravat y Tsukiyo parecen algo enojados, pues tampoco les agrada la idea que haya dejado venir a Sion a este lugar, que aseguran es peligroso.

Sólo me queda ignorarlos. He cumplido con mi cometido, ya que he protegido a Sion y este no tiene ningún daño.

Miro nuevamente al amo que se ha acercado a Sion. Lo ha acorralado contra la pared.

- Después de todo no te queda tan mal el vestido - dice mientras toma las piernas de Sion para que este las enrolle alrededor de su cintura mientras trata de subir el largo vestido.

- Nezu..mi - comienza a gemir audible. El amo ha metido sus manos por debajo del vestido tocando sus piernas. Entro en "modo grabación" de verdad siento que mis circuitos van a estallar con tanto contenido de este tipo en mi disco duro - Aquí no... puede venir alguien...- dios, Sion no me arruines la película me digo para mí.

- He puesto seguro en la puerta, que se cansen de tocar sí quieren - el amo parece decidido de terminar lo que ha comenzado.

La camisa del amo se queda en el suelo junto con el vestido y el corsé que se ha detenido a quitarlo...

Sion está tan sonrojado gimiendo el nombre del amo cuando un anuncio se hace presente en mi sistema:

_"Memoria llena"_

Entonces el peor dilema de mi vida me ataca. Borrar o no borrar, he ahí el dilema.

**Notas finales:**

Hamlet tendrá que comprarse una memoria sd con mayor capacidad, quizás una de 1 Petabyte (1000Terabytes. 1TB=1000GB)

Les gusto? Esto es un Drabble? x q fue super lago, pero cuenta como un cap de un fic normal , ps XD

Pueden llamarme ignorante pero no he leído nunca la obra escrita de Romeo y Julieta, me he inventado algunos diálogos tontos y un fragmento sacado de internet; y bueno sólo he visto la película de DiCaprio hace añacatales, que ni me acuerdo Dx No me maten! D;

Si quieren sugerir algo más las escucho! Hamlet no estuvo tan fujoshi? o.o lo siento si no cumplió sus expectativas

Una cosa que no viene al caso:

Dios estoy algo nerviosa, me tiemblan las manos, no sé si ya hayan visto el final de blood c pero fue la cosa mas cruel y horrible que he visto en mi vida, creo que elfen lied y higurashi se quedan en pañales, hasta casi parece a la altura de hellsing Dx de ver la crueldad asquerosa de este capitulo, acompañado de los gritos aterrorizantes y licuadoras humanas turbo de 7 velocidades x,x litros de batidos de fresa, creo que hoy tendré pesadillas. Y la pregunta es: ¿Por qué vi este capítulo? ahora estoy traumada Dx Sinceramente este capitulo (no la serie ) es buen material para cualquier director de películas de terror x q te deja con un impacto (temblor)

Saliendo del trauma.

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	7. Chapter 7

Notas de autora: Grax x sus review, bueno aquí esta el siguiente drabble. Tsukiyo, está aquí!

Advertencias: Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**VII**

"Mantenimiento"

El amo últimamente parece estar más ocupado de lo usual.

Después de la visita que hizo Sion a su trabajo y que la "estrella" femenina del teatro decidiera abandonar el lugar, el amo tenía mas trabajo y la colecta informativa acerca de No.6 aún no iba en progreso.

Soy consciente de este hecho ya que le he acompañado todos estos días, Sion se ha quedado en casa con Hamlet y Cravat.

Es tan tarde, el cielo está tan oscuro y sólo se pueden ver algunas estrellas, hoy no hay luna.

Hemos llegado al fin. El amo parece cansado. Vemos a Sion dormido sentado en el suelo apoyado en la cama y los demás con él dormidos en su regazo. Parece haberse dormido mientras leía algún libro, pues aún sigue abierto en sus manos.

El amo se quita la capa y la deja sobre la silla junto con su chaqueta. Se cambia con ropa para dormir. Vuelve viendo a Sion dormido profundamente, quizás hoy ha tenido una dura jornada, pasa una mano por sus cabellos blancos y sonríe.

Decide levantarlo en sus brazos para depositarlo en la cama y así cubrirlo para que duerma apropiadamente. Mis hermanos se despiertan al sentir como su cuerpo había sido levantado, dejan al chico dormir y vienen a hablar conmigo.

El amo ahora está cenando, pues al parecer Sion se la ha dejado para que la caliente en la estufa, no sé porque pero el amo parece siempre embobado con esos pequeños detalles de Sion para con él y viceversa. Me da la impresión de que su química de pareja es la mejor que he visto comparándola con las novelas que he oído y registrado.

Ha terminado de cenar y nos mira desde su sitio, nos hace una seña para que vayamos con él. Toma a Cravat en sus manos y comienza a examinarlo.

- Creo que necesitan algo de mantenimiento - deja a Cravat en su sitio y va por su caja de herramientas cerca de las estanterías.

Se ha encargado de revisar todo nuestro equipo y limpiarlo.

- Bueno es hora de revisar sus registros -

Primero revisa el registro de Cravat quien muestra todo el historial y archivos en su sistema.

Parece que nada anda mal, me revisa a mi también. Sólo ha borrado algunos archivos innecesarios, pues ocupar espacio demás en nuestras memorias puede perjudicar y ralentizar el funcionamiento.

Es el turno de Hamlet, parece nervioso y quiere tratar de huir. El amo parece frustrado por su intento de escape pero lo ha tomado a tiempo. Hamlet comienza a moverse como queriendo decir que no quiere mostrar sus registros.

- Maldición, estate quieto -dice sin alzar mucho la voz, pues parece que no quiere despertar a Sion.

Al final Hamlet parece derrotado y no me da buena espina que lo revise.

Hace un toque sobre su cabeza y el sistema de reproducción entra en acción mostrando los registros, no sin antes saltar en la proyección un mensaje de advertencia:

_"Memoria llena"_

El amo mira confuso a mi hermano preguntándose la razón. Evade el mensaje para comenzar a ver los archivos, algunos necesarios para la programación, uno que otro suceso grabado, pero de pronto aparecen grandes extensiones de video de larga duración. Están ocupando espacio sospechosamente y el amo se pregunta que demonios es lo que ha grabado.

Abre el archivo para ver una serie de grabaciones explícitas de él y Sion en pleno acto sexual con un volumen medio. El amo se sonroja violentamente, presionando nuevamente para parar la "película".

- ¿Quién demonios te ha dado permiso de grabar esto? - dice casi molesto viendo hacia dormía Sion que parecía no haberse inmutado con aquellos sonido. Tiene un sueño profundo.

El amo suspira y comienza a borrar lo suficiente, borra archivos sin ni siquiera ver su contenido, casi regañando se Hamlet diciendo que no está programado para capturar este tipo de cosas.

Sólo quedan dos archivos de video.

Entonces el amo decide echarles un vistazo.

El video se reproduce mostrando a Sion haciendo algún tipo de actuación en casa mientras el amo no está. Quiere imitar a Hamlet. Se tapa la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada, Sion tan metido en su actuación que se ha tropezado con algunos libros y cae al suelo vergonzosamente. Decide pasar al siguiente archivo pues parece que no le molesta que lo tenga guardado.

Ahora aparece Sion entrando al baño, se ha comenzado a desvestir, no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, se mete a la ducha y Hamlet parece que ha conseguido colar su cabeza dentro, entonces se puede tener una gloriosa visión de Sion siendo mojado por las gotas y el jabón recorriendo su cuerpo.

El amo parece embobado y detiene el video. Parece que tampoco lo va a borrar.

Entonces podemos escuchar a Sion llamar al amo.

- ¿Nezumi? ya estás en casa - se ha despertado. El amo quita el archivo dejando a Hamlet como si nada.

- Pues que te parece - dice el amo con una sonrisa que tiene un toque malicioso a mis ojos.

- Uhmm... es tarde, parece que me quedé dormido. Deberías dormir, mañana hay cosas que hacer -

El amo mira fijamente a Sion. Parece que tiene un problema entre piernas. No sé muy bien como funciona el cuerpo humano y como puede ser capaz de responder a una imagen de esa forma.

Se acerca a la cama dándome la sensación de ver a un depredador asechando a su presa.

Sion lo mira confundido por la repentina cercanía. Se ha puesto encima de él.

- Creo que hay cosas que hacer, ahora - Sion se sonroja viendo el porque de su actitud.

- Nezumi... -

No puede seguir formulando palabras ya que es callado por el amo.

Hamlet vuelve a encender su modo de grabación, parece que no aprende.

Va a ser una larga noche...

**Notas finales:**

Pues, a Nezumi no le agradó tener guardado un video porno en conjunto de ellos dos, quizás le avergüenza XD pero deja los que son para su disfrute personal. Pero siento lástima por Hamlet su esfuerzo se ha visto perdido desde el comienzo pero siempre hay cosas nuevas para registrar. XD

Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Hamuretto de nuevo.

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**VIII**

"Preocupación"

Despertar o no despertar, he ahí el dilema. Me despierto. Todos dormíamos acurrucados al lado de Sion. Me sacudo un poco estirando mis patitas. Sion aún duerme y el amo parece que ha salido pero no muy lejos ya que su capa está sobre la silla.

Miro a mis hermanos dormir, como he dicho, son unos flojos. Trato de ir a buscar al amo ya que me aburro entonces paso por encima Sion con algo de sigilo ya que no deseo despertarlo, pero suelta un leve suspiro, parece que se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, abre sus ojos y me mira.

- ¿Hamlet...? - dice con cansancio en su voz - Te levantaste temprano - me sonríe y se trata de sentar en la cama despertando a mis hermanos que están atentos. De pronto gimió posándose una mano en su cabeza y vuelve a acostarse. Me acerco para mirar de cerca porque ha actuado así. Miro sus mejillas que están rojas y su respiración algo acelerada.

Con mis sensores me fijo que su temperatura está más elevada de lo normal ¡38,5 grados!. Mis hermanos chillan preocupados y entonces Tsukiyo decide ir a buscar al amo y que nosotros le vigilemos.

Cravat me pregunta _¿Cómo pudo enfermarse así?_

Debí suponer que se enfermaría. El día anterior el clima estuvo más frío de lo usual y Sion en su trabajo se mojó mucho, además de que llovió para completar el cuadro. Por una parte me siento culpable de su estado, no pensé que se pondría así de grave. Debí haberle obligado a quitarse esa ropa mojada apenas llegamos a casa pero él insistió en hacer la cena primero y yo lo acepté.

Sion nos sonríe y nos dice que ésta bien, que no es nada. Sí, claro.

De pronto la puerta se abre con algo de prisa, veo al amo entrar y seguir a Tsukiyo, entonces fija su mirada en Sion quien lo mira algo débil.

- Sabía que algo no andaba bien contigo - alega algo enojado.

- Lo siento, creo que fui algo descuidado -

- Descuidado es poco - masculla comenzando a buscar entre el desastre a sus pies - ¿Dónde está el botiquín? - pregunta.

- uhmm... creo que lo puse en una de las estanterías - trata de recordar.

El amo lo encuentra, hay pocos utensilios que se puedan usar, las ampollas de antibióticos están vacías, y lo que queda es un frasco de pastillas, lo abre un poco esperanzado pero está vacío.

Supongo que gran parte del material había sido usado cuando Sion fue atacado a causa del virus de la abeja y lo que queda dentro no son los necesarios para curar su condición. Entonces el amo busca algo de agua y un pañuelo.

- Toma, bebe - le dice acercándole un tazón con agua. Sion la bebe diciendo sentirse algo mejor, el amo lo mira de forma reprobatoria.

Acerca un pañuelo húmedo a su frente y Sion gime por el contacto. Dice que está frío. Y el amo ríe alegando lo enfermo que está.

- No creo que con esto sea capaz de parar la fiebre, necesitas medicación - dice colocándose su capa para salir, puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos seguramente va a buscar algo con qué curarle.

Veo a Sion que ha cerrado sus ojos, para quizás descansar, no me gusta, hay posibilidad de que su fiebre empeore.

Cravat ve a Sion quejarse de dolor y va a quitarle un pañuelo de su cabeza, lo ayudo y remojamos el pañuelo en el agua del tazón cerca de la cama, con nuestras bocas lo sujetamos para tratar de exprimir el exceso y lo llevamos de vuelta.

Vuelve a soltar un suspiro al sentir el frío en su frente, pero el lo menos que podemos hacer ahora, por el momento se ha quedado dormido.

Entonces entre los dos, Cravat y yo decidimos buscar algo que sea de ayuda por la habitación pero nada parece ser de ayuda, sólo hay papeles regados y libros.

Claro! libros. Entre tantos debe de haber alguno con información médica. Tratamos de buscar entre los tantos títulos de novelas y clásicos de literatura, hay algunas revistas de ciencia pero ninguna de ellas tiene información al respecto, me hace sentir impotente ser un ratón ante esta situación.

Puedo escuchar a Sion que suelta un pequeño gemido y el pañuelo se cae de su frente, decidimos volver con él y revisarle la temperatura aún sigue constante pero que llegue a los 40 grados puede ser fatal.

Sion comienza a balbucear extrañas palabras, más bien pequeños monosílabos que luego comienzan a tener un sentido.

- Ne...ne...zu...mi - puedo escuchar escapar débilmente de su boca. Que el nombre del amo salga de manera entrecortada de su voz me hace asociar esto a otro tipo de situación.

De pronto llega el amo con Tsukiyo con una pequeña bolsa de papel en sus manos, parece haber comprado algo que quizás le ayudará.

Puedo ver que saca algunas plantas, son pocas. Va rápidamente a buscar un poco de agua y la pone a calentar no sin antes cambiar en pañuelo en la frente de Sion. Pone a hervir en el agua las plantas que ha traído, parece que piensa hacer algún tipo de té o infusión para poder curarle.

El amo parece concentrado en que hierva rápido pero parece que no el destino así no quiere.

Sion llama débilmente al amo con algo de dificultad.

- Ne...ne...zu...mi-

El amo voltea a mirarle, que tiene una mirada vidriosa y las mejillas sumamente coloradas.

- Sion, será mejor que no hables - se voltea para poder volver a su trabajo.

El chico parece hacer caso omiso a su orden y se levanta con dificultad tomándole de la manga de su suéter, casi cayendo al suelo de no ser porque el amo ha reaccionado rápido para atraparle y entonces Sion trata de afirmar su agarre con su otra mano y mira al amo que parece algo perturbado por su extraño comportamiento.

- Sion será mejor que vuelvas la cama - trata de llevarle de vuelta a la cama y dejarlo ahí pero Sion afirma bien su agarre para que ambos cayeran en la cama con pesadez.

Sion balbucea entrecortadamente el nombre del amo al sentir su peso sobre él. Puedo notar que el amo se sorprendido un poco y trata de separarse, pues parece que sus instintos quieren hacer de las suyas, más Sion no deja que escape abrazándole más su cuerpo.

- Nezu...mi - abre sus ojos mirando al amo - Tú dijiste que cuando las personas estás calientes es porque... están vivas... por eso...- el amo ya ha dejado de hacer esfuerzo alguno por separarse escuchando las palabras entrecortadas del enfermo - Por eso... quiero que sientas cuan cálido estoy - finaliza con una sonrisa.

No sabría decirlo pero esas palabras se las ha tomado el amo con otro sentido, puedo ver que un ligero rubor apareció en su cara para luego dar paso a una expresión algo maliciosa.

- Ya estás delirando, Sion - dice soltándose de su agarre para ver como el humo ya se hacía presente en la olla. Se levanta rápidamente y apaga la estufa para luego esperar a que esté algo tibia, echa una porción generosa en una de las tazas para que Sion la tome.

El albino se levanta para tomar la taza entre sus manos y luego la aleja de sí, pues alega que no huele muy agradable.

- No te quejes y bébelo -

Sion parece acorralado y comienza a tomar un sorbo para poner cara de asco.

- Esto no creo que sea bueno para mi, sabe horrible - dice con cara de asco.

- Pues quien ha dicho que las medicinas sepan bien - dice divertido el amo.

Sion lo mira con un puchero entre sus labios y decide volver a tomarlo pero esta vez se la ha tragado toda de golpe casi soltando la taza, de seguro le debió dejar un sabor muy amargo en la garganta.

- Mira que eres idiota! No creo que estuviera tan mal, hay cosas peores - el amo lleva la taza a la mesa. Sion se recuesta nuevamente algo agitado por la experiencia, su fiebre aún no ha bajado pero habrá que esperar a que la infusión le haga efecto.

El amo vuelve a la cama, mojando el pañuelo para ayudarle a bajar la fiebre, cuando Sion de nuevo hace su jugarreta tirándolo a la cama él.

- Sion! así no puedo cuidarte - dice algo incomodo, pues parece que Sion piensa que es algún animal de peluche con el cual acurrucarse.

- Sólo quédate así conmigo, un ratito por favor - pide casi como un suplicio más el amo se niega entonces Sion parece hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ponerse por encima del amo. Le mira sentado entre sus caderas con una sonrisa.

El amo sonríe y comienza a soltar una carcajada.

- Parece que la fiebre ya te coció el cerebro -

- Si, eso parece - dice Sion con un gesto adormilado posando sus manos sobre el pecho del amo y trata de restregarle el trasero en su parte baja.

- Y demás de eso te has hecho un pervertido - dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Miro rápidamente a mis hermanos que parecían preocupados por Sion hace un momento y ahora estás con la boca abierta algo incrédulos.

Si, pues ya a Sion le tenía que haber pegado algo de tanto haber estado con el amo.

Sion suelta una risita cuando el amo trata de cambiar de posición y ponerlo debajo de él pero Sion se resiste agarrándose a los brazos del amo para mantenerlo bajo su control.

Sion se acerca para finalmente besar los labios del amo quien deja de quejarse esperando el contacto pero sólo siente el cuerpo de Sion impactarse sobre el para luego deslizarse por el borde de la cama, le agarra rápidamente tomándolo de un brazo y una pierna con la respiración agitada.

- Maldita sea, Sion - masculla enojado visiblemente por la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba y con algo de esfuerzo le devuelve a la cama y se levanta dejándole el pañuelo sobre la frente. Claro el problema que el amo tiene entre piernas es bastante visible, maldice unas cuantas veces para salir de la habitación, parece que va a darse una ducha fría.

Estaba tan emocionado de poder ver otra faceta de Sion en acción pero mis planes se han visto frustrados. Que mas queda ahora tengo suficiente memoria para captar cualquier hecho que se me presente...

Ahora corro entre las sabanas y me acurruco junto a mis hermanos al lado de Sion. Nosotros le cuidaremos mientras el amo se deshace de su problema…

**Notas finales:**

wajajajjajaja Dx no me odien vale, El niño de Sion destapó su lado pervert, no tanto. Y Cravat y Tsukiyo ahora dudan de su castidad? o,o /

Nada que ver:

Spoiler -man

Para quienes siguen el manga donde está el hermano mayor de Nezumi (yo creo q son hermanos) XD OMG! FUCK! Kanda volvió mas sexy, perro, desgraciado que antes ;D moriré de una hemorragia (Hoshino eres la una capaz de dibujar a Kanda sexy, ya quisiera ver un dibujo de Nezumi hecho x ella) Nezumi tiene mucho que aprender de su hermano mayor XD

Hasta el proximo cap

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Cravat q tiene rato q no aprece.

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**IX**

"Shion"

El nombre de Sion proviene de una flor. Su madre, debo decir que ha hecho una buena elección.

Nunca he visto esa flor pero de seguro debe ser muy bonita.

Voy con el amo sobre su hombro. Buscamos información acerca del centro penitenciario y de paso creo que aprovecha para dar un paseo y respirar un poco de aire, aunque el aire de esa parte de la ciudad no es muy puro que digamos.

De pronto una niña se acerca al amo. Parece algo desnutrida, está algo pálida y flaca, y su cara está algo demacrada, hace un esfuerzo por sonreír mostrando que le faltan dos dientes en la parte superior de su dentadura.

- Señor, ¿Me compraría unas flores? - extiende una cesta con algunas flores, algunas parecen que se han secado y comenzaron a marchitarse.

El amo suelta un suspiro, los niños de las calles son lo más deprimente que se puede ver y el amo hace un esfuerzo por ignorarlos.

El amo va a negarse pero entonces parece que se detiene a mirar algo entre la cesta, remueve algunas flores marchitas viendo unos pétalos lila que se mantienen vivaces. Son flores pequeñas pero muy hermosas. Toma el pequeño ramo que hay de aquellas flores y saca dos piezas de plata y la niña sonríe agradecida.

- ¡Gracias señor! -

El amo se queda sin hacer movimiento alguno mirando las flores, susurra algo bajito:

_"Shion"_

Si, esas flores son las mismas que comparten el mismo nombre con Sion. El amo sonríe.

Ya nos dirigimos a casa.

Llegamos y vemos a Sion esperándonos con la cena lista, saluda efusivamente al amo, entonces se percata de las flores en su mano.

El amo se ruboriza escondiéndolas tras su espalda. Pues parece que no se había fijado que aun las tenía en la mano a plena vista.

- ¿Y eso? - dice curioso tratando de ver las flores.

- No es nada, sólo son flores, no tienen nada de especial una mocosa me obligó a comprárselas- veo que trata de aparentar algo de indiferencia al tema - Toma, sí quieres quédatelas - se las entrega.

Sion mira las flores y sonríe.

- ¡Gracias Nezumi! pero no tienes que ser tan duro con ellas - habla de las flores.

- Sólo son flores... -

- Si, pero son como las de mi nombre, que curiosa coincidencia - Sion parece que lo hace apropósito, el amo frunce el ceño.

Parece que quiere decirle algo entonces Sion toma una de las flores y la pone sobre su oreja.

- ¿Cómo me veo? - dice con una sonrisa.

La flor color lila hace un hermoso contraste con su cabello blanco.

- ¿Afeminado? - dice tratando de contener una carcajada con sus manos. Sion infla sus mejillas enojado.

- Si, sí, pero al menos yo no uso vestidos - el amo ahora deja de reír. Sion me mira aun sobre el hombro del amo - ¿Cravat tú como crees que me veo? - me pregunta y yo no sé que responder, en este momento Sion se ve tan hermoso como aquella flor en su cabello. Solo ladeo mi cabeza y chillo en modo de afirmación y parece que me ha entendido.

El amo suspira lanzándome una mirada de reojo, parece que no le gusta que me lleve la atención de Sion.

Sion retira la flor de su cabeza y busca una de las taza colocando algo de agua para ponerlas allí.

- No te quedaba tan mal - dice en un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible y Sion voltea a mirarle algo sonrojado - ¡Ya quita esa cara de idiota y vamos a cenar! - dice pasando de Sion para buscar un tazón donde servir la sopa y aprovecho para ir con mis hermanos bajando ágilmente por el cuerpo del amo.

Puedo escuchar mis hermanos decir que el amo es tímido para expresarse cuando se trata de Sion...

Sí y por lo visto prefiere expresarse con sus actos…

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado, algo suavecito el cap D;

Siento que mis ratones sienten algún tipo de afición amorosa hacia Sion /

_Nada que ver:_

Spoiler del manga (no leas si no has visto el cap 9 del manga, buscarlo en dm5)

Bueno para los desesperados como yo, que han visto por casualidad el manga. A principios de mes salió el cap 9. Sólo tengo que agregar: Me encanta ver a Nezumi con esos guantes ;D ver a Inukashi con una ponytail la hace mas girly y Nezumi-Ophelia, bueno sus dos versiones me gustaron, tanto anime-manga, pero la del manga se parece más a el tiene algo más no sé XD se ve más Nezumi, además que tiene una cara como perversa mientras actúa XD (le lanza miradas hipnotizantes al publico) y el vestuario, adoro las dos rosas en su cabeza XD. Bueno con respecto al desarrollo, el manga durará mucho, van a pasitos de morrocoy, aunque no entendí ni papa de que hablaron Inukashi y Sion, se ve están profundizando más su relación (amistad) y se ve que Nezumi es más perro de lo que ya es, insinuándonos un acercamiento a Inukashi, que me paralicé y pensé que irían mas lejos XD .

_End_

Bueno como no he podido responder aquellos review anónimos responderé en colectividad, la verdad es que soy algo floja para responder cuando no hay un link al cual mandarlos, bueno aquí voy:

1. Soy chica XD

2. Con respecto al manga de -man: Kanda si se fue, pero no sé a donde, Quizás va en busca de Allen o ira a salvar a Lavi o,o. Bueno Hoshino siempre me está dando infartos.

3. Bueno se tenía planificado un tope de 10 capítulos (auto superación =D ) pero el fic crecerá más, ya que debido a que con sólo diez capítulos, no les debe bastar y a mi tampoco, además que ya tengo un poco de situaciones pensadas, con eso ya iría por 15 cps y están en progreso. Así que trataré de no morir en el camino y que se puedan entretener y reír un rato con esa ocurrencia ;D

P.d. He comenzado, como muchas de ustedes la vuelta a clases DX dificultándome así la producción, ya que hay que pensar en muchas cosas (como un edificio de oficinas) y en las evaluaciones cercanas Dx

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas de autora**: Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Hamlet!

Como estoy happy les actualizo el cap ;D

OMG ya llegamos al cap 10 ;D *tira confeti*

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**X**

"Happy family"

_Y entonces comieron perdices y fuero__n felices._

_¡Oh no! ¡Parece que se atragantaron! _

Estoy viendo al amo llegar a casa, se quita su bufanda como siempre y su chaqueta. Se queja de que tiene la garganta seca y va en busca de un poco de agua.

Llena su taza y se sienta en su silla con algo de pesadez bebiendo su agua tranquilamente.

Veo a Sion asomar su cabeza entre las estanterías saludando al amo. Se encontraba organizando algunos libros.

Mira al amo por un rato hasta que se decide a hablarle.

- Oye Nezumi, ¿Ya han planeado algo para entrar al centro penitenciario? -

El amo le mira fijamente.

- Si, pero no es tan fácil como pensamos, aún no está concreto del todo - Sion lo mira algo curioso.

- Nezumi, una vez que hayamos salvado a Safu y a No.6, quizás podríamos vivir todos juntos. Mamá, Safu, tú y yo, aquí... - el amo que estaba sorbiendo un poco de agua de pronto parece haberse ahogado, ahora lucha contra un ataque de tos.

- Sion...- dice llamando su atención, por el tono de su voz se nota algo molesto, mis hermanos vienen a ver que sucede.

- ¿Sí?-

- Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza con alguna enciclopedia o diccionario? - dice mirando detalladamente a Sion quien frunce el ceño, parece enojado por su comentario - Verás es algo iluso si que crees que podemos jugar a "_la casita_" y vivir felices aquí debajo -

- Es que...-

- ¡Es que nada! - de verdad parece que sus palabras esta vez le ofendieron. Entiendo como es el amo de territorial con sus cosas y más con cierta persona - No creo que hayas entendido bien tus palabras - se acerca a donde está Sion que lo mira confuso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- A que no me hace gracia compartirte con nadie más y menos con esa mocosa - claro al amo le molestaba siempre que Sion mencionaba el nombre de aquella chica "_Safu_".

Si Sion quería jugar a "_la casita_", entonces los roles se distribuirían de la siguiente manera a mi parecer:

_Mamá: Sion_

_Papá: Nezumi_

_Abuela: Karan_

_Mascotas: Cravat,Tsukiyo y yo_

Y entonces Safu ¿qué es?

- No le digas así, es mi amiga -

- Si, claro, tu amiga que quiere procrear contigo - dice entre risas, Sion se sonroja algo enojado.

- Sabes que eso no pasará. Ella es mi amiga -

- Pues tú le prometiste sexo para los próximos dos años -

- Sólo fue una promesa para saber si quería hacerlo con ella, necesitaba pensar... - se sonrojó aún más. Si, siempre se pone así cuando el amo habla de "sexo".

- ¿Y? - el amo lo mira atento.

- Tú sabes cual es mi respuesta - dice avergonzado - Yo..yo sólo lo haría contigo! - termina diciendo con fuerza.

Mentalmente aplaudo su declaración. Enciendo mi "modo de grabación". Por alguna razón quiero capturar este momento.

- Ves... - dice el amo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y acercándose más hacia Sion, unen sus labios en suave contacto. Miro a Cravat que ya salió a esconderse y Tsukiyo que me llama pervertido, sí yo soy el pervertido pero él no se ha movido de su lugar.

Han comenzado a juguetear con sus manos, recorriendo sus cuerpos. El amo mete su mano por debajo de la camisa de Sion quien suelta un suspiro al sentir aquellas manos recorrer su espalda.

- Ne..Nezumi- el amo le ha llevado directamente a la cama donde comienza con su trabajo de desvestirle.

- Mantén la boca cerrada Sion - sí hay algo que al amo parece incomodarle es que Sion comience a hablar durante sus sesiones de "amour".

Se ha desecho de su ropa y la de Sion por completo, ahora está sobre él mirándole con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Sion gime bajo su cuerpo.

Al final terminan con tal acto que no he dejado de presenciar. El amo toma la sábana para cubrirlos a ambos y mira a Sion que le mira todo sonrojado.

- Has visto. No se puede jugar a "_la casita_" con tantas personas. ¿Qué diría tu madre, si te viera en pleno espectáculo? - dice el amo con una sonrisa.

Sion lo mira atento algo avergonzado.

- Mejor dejémoslo así - dice Sion tapándose complemente con la sabana.

El amo suelta una carcajada - De seguro te lo imaginaste, tú madre pegaría el grito al cielo y de seguro tu "_amiga_" se moriría de los celos. A veces eres tan ingenuo Sion -

- ¡Nezumi! - se destapa totalmente rojo por los comentarios del amo.

- Ya que tienes tanta energía para quejarte, vamos por otra ronda - Sion lo mira negándose para taparse por completo y comenzar a buscar su ropa. Entonces el amo hace una sucia jugada tirando de la sabana despojándolo por completo de ella. Sion grita algo sorprendido, luego se queja por el frío repentino.

- Sí su Majestad quiere calentarse, aquí está su fiel servidor - dice sonriente el amo. Sion parece haberse dado cuenta de el amo ha escondido su ropa.

- Eres un...- dice tan avergonzado.

El amo se acerca y lo toma del brazo para acostarlo nuevamente a la cama.

- ¡Nezumi! -

- Lo siento, su Majestad pero no pienso compartirte con nadie más -

Definitivamente el amo es muy posesivo...

Sólo se puede jugar a la casita con Mamá y Papá, los terceros salen sobrando…

**Notas finales:**

Grax x leer, espero que les haya gustado, algo subidito de tono XD

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

1. Para quienes quieran los caps en chino del manga hasta el cap 9 aqui los pueden encontrar (eliminen los espacios) www . dm5 . com / m86621 /

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas****de****autora**: Grax x sus review, bueno aquí esta el siguiente drabble. Tsuki-Tsuki-chan

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**XI**

"Sosiego"

El día de hoy está frío, el cielo está gris y llueve mucho, lo sé porque oigo el ruido desde aquí adentro.

Atuso mis patitas tratando de quitar algunas migajas de comida que han quedado en mis bigotes.

Veo al amo y a Sion sentados en el sofá leyendo un libro respectivamente, algo de lectura después de la comida, esos dos eran unos adictos, el amo más que nadie a la literatura clásica.

Se quedaron por un largo rato pasando sin cruzar palabras o mirada alguna parecían realmente entretenidos en lo que hacían. Hamlet se encargaba de perseguir un molestar un poco a Cravat diciéndole que era un pequeño ratón y este tal cual enojado, la causa era un trozo de pan que aún tenía en su poder y claro Hamlet era un glotón.

De cierta forma es gracioso, soy yo quien siempre termina peleándose con Hamlet pero cuando se trataba de comida Cravat era quien tomaba mi lugar.

Fijo mi visión nuevamente en mi amo que da leve bostezo y comienza a cabecear, Sion parecía tan entretenido que no se daba cuenta de las reacciones del amo.

Suspiró cerrando el libro de tapa negra en sus manos y lanzó una mirada rápida hacia Sion y se dejó caer.

- ¿Nezumi? - Sion miró al amo que había caído rendido a sus piernas.

- Déjame dormir un rato Sion - dijo con un tono de voz cansino.

- La cama no está muy lejos - señaló con la mirada.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de arruinar el momento? - le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Arruinar? - parece que Sion no ha captado lo que el amo quería.

- Olvídalo - iba a hacer un ademan de levantarse de donde estaba pero no le hacía mucha gracia pues parecía algo enojado.

Entonces Sion le detuvo reteniéndole en su regazo.

- Era broma- sonrió.

El amo le miró sin gracia.

- De verdad deberías trabajar tu rutina de comediante - le dijo quedándose en su lugar.

Sion frunció el ceño y peñiscó su mejilla y el amo se quejó.

- ¿Y eso? -

- No me hace gracia - dijo Sion.

- ¿Te estás vengando? - el amo rió.

- Claro que no - Sion le miró sorprendido - Sólo es un castigo -

- ¿Castigo? - el amo soltó una carcajada - Ya no sigas hablando, tengo sueño - dijo entre risas acomodándose de la forma que le resultaba más cómoda.

Sion le miró que ya parecía dormido y soltó un suspiro viéndole dormir.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que Sion comenzó a cabecear también. Se estaba quedando dormido.

Se rindió ante el sueño quedándose dormido recargado en el espaldar del sofá.

De verdad que esos dos son tal para cual, pienso viendo la escena.

Cravat se posa a mi lado diciéndome que les cubramos.

Hamlet corre hacia la cama halando la sabana desarreglada.

Cravat y yo corremos para ayudar tomando con nuestras bocas los extremos de la sabana. Nos hemos enredado un poco y hemos tenido que arrastrarla ya que es muy grande.

Subimos por las patas del sofá y logramos subir la sabana para poder cubrirlos bien. Puedo escuchar un leve ronquido por parte del amo, parece haberse dormido de verdad, el amo casi siempre tendía a medio dormir despertándose al ruido más ligero.

Los dejamos para acurrucarnos a su lado sin hacer mucho ruido, después de todo no hace mal una siesta en la tarde...

**Notas finales:**

Sweetie DX algo suavecito de nuevo. Estoy happy estoy de cumple! bueno no es motivo de felicidad me hago más vieja DX Dios soy una vieja pervert yaoista XD lo bueno es que hay torta! Disculpen lo corto del cap ;D

Tengo ganas de dibujar una pequeña viñeta, para el siguiente cap tal vez la subo ;D.

Ahora mis ratones están de cabeza en mi pastel ;D pero como estos amiguitos siempre tienen hambre:

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas****de****autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Tsukiyo. x q es una rata sexy? o,o

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**XII**

"Defensa personal"

Voy sobre el hombro de Sion. Han venido a hacer algunas compras al centro de la ciudad.

Veo a los tenderos tienden a espantar las moscas de sus alimentos "frescos". Sion trata de buscar entre todo ese bullicio algo que comprar. El amo suelta un suspiro algo molesto, parece no gustarle mucho el gentío. Hoy hay muchas más personas en la calle que antes, por lo que se dificulta avanzar entre ellos.

Sion se queja un poco recibiendo algunos golpes por parte de aquellas personas y algunas quejas, de cierta forma me molesta y Sion acepta sus quejas disculpándose por cada roce.

Comienza a buscar con la mirada al amo y yo también lo hago, parece que lo hemos perdido de vista. Sion suspira tratando de acercarse a uno de los puestos en donde se parece exhibir algo bueno.

Sion mira pero no parece muy convencido de realizar su compra así que decide pasar del puesto y buscar al amo.

Entonces siento como el cuerpo de Sion es arrastrado con fuerza y este grita sorprendido, somos arrastrados a un callejón. Algo oscuro por las sombras de los edificios y con un olor podrido.

Veo que de pronto alguien le ha puesto una navaja en el cuello a Sion y le toma con fuerza de sus cabellos blancos.

- ¿Q...quién eres? - pregunta Sion.

- ¡Cállate! - grita el sujeto.

Un hombre de aspecto algo mayor con una barba bastante espesa y con algunos harapos.

- ¡Dame todo tu dinero! - dice de prisa acercando aún más la navaja de forma peligrosa al cuello de Sion.

Sion parece algo asustado y comienza a buscar entre sus cosas para darle el dinero al sujeto.

No me gusta que Sion esté en apuros, además ese dinero se lo ha ganado el de manera honrada. Entonces subo por los ropajes del sujeto para intentar morder su mano. Me mira y se sacude sin soltar a Sion impactándome fuertemente contra la pared.

Murmuró algo de rata inmunda, en realidad el inmundo era aquel hombre, traté de reponerme pero mis sensores estaban desorientados.

Pude ver como Sion le entregaba el dinero al tipo, el cual sonrió y dijo que ahora que tenía la oportunidad se divertiría.

Sion parece reaccionar rápido tratando de zafarse del agarre del tipo pero este le inmoviliza contra la pared, Sion trata de gritar pero le tapa la boca. Entonces desarregla el abrigo que trae Sion para exponer su cuello y pasar su sucia lengua por el. Veo a Sion bastante asustado.

Trato de correr para ayudarlo pero entonces Sion parece haberse encargado. Veo al sujeto retorcerse en el suelo, Sion le ha dado un cabezazo que deja al tipo desorientado, el también parece algo afectado por el golpe pero entonces me llama y sale corriendo del callejón.

A unos cuantos metros puedo oír la voz del sujeto pero Sion parece más ocupado en esquivar a las personas frente a él y escapar entonces su carrera se ve detenida para ir en reversa y verse halado de nuevo por unas manos fuertes hacia otro de los callejones. Nos ha alcanzado…

Entonces Sion con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos le pega al sujeto una patada en la entrepierna puedo oírlo quejarse y entonces regaña a Sion, es entonces cuando puedo reconocer su voz, no era el sujeto de hacer un momento era... el amo.

- ¿Nezumi? - trataba de normalizar su respiración.

- ¡Demonios! ¡A parte de que te ayudo me piensas castrar! - parece que Sion le había dado con mucha fuerza. Estaba en suelo agarrándose ahí para tal vez para apaciguar el dolor.

- Nezumi, no sabía que eras tú, pensé que...- trataba de disculparse pero el sabe que es inútil el amo está sumido en una pelea con su umbral del dolor.

- ¡Agh! de verdad que la próxima vez tendré que ponerte un collar - dice un poco más recuperado pero sin quitar la furia de su rostro.

- ¡No soy un perro! Además tú siempre vas adelante y me dejas solo por las calles - se quejó Sion.

- Pues ten en cuenta caminar más rápido y no estarte disculpando con cada cucaracha que pisas - estaba enojado. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Sion trató de ayudarlo preguntándole si aún le dolía mucho y él amo le miró severamente diciendo que el podía solo.

Sion infló sus mejillas algo molesto. Era su culpa por haberle golpeado ahí, pero fue en defensa y por error...

- Ten en cuenta que cuando lleguemos a casa me tendrás que sanar esto - dijo mirándolo con la misma cara y Sion enmudeció quizás algo avergonzado - ¿Hee? y mas te vale no escaparte, porque ten por seguro que me la cobraré - puedo ver algo de malicia en sus ojos y su gesto ya no está tan serio como antes, entiendo a que tipo retribución se refiere.

Sion no parece captar su mensaje, es lo que pienso pues acepta sin ningún problema. Claro puede que yo esté teniendo pensamientos herrados por culpa de juntarse con Hamlet pero sigo pensando que mi premonición será acertada.

**Notas finales:**

Holy shit! este capitulo está vuelto una miérda y por qué publiqué esto?, alguien me puede decir? la respuesta es que el 90% de mis neuronas se quemaron durante la fase de concepción del capitulo y no hubo tiempo de que los choques eléctricos fueran a hacer una sinapsis sináptica en mi cabeza x lo que las neuronas se me cocieron?

Ven este tipo de cosas me pasa por leerme el libro de biología de mi hermano, odio la biología porque siempre termino pensando mas de la cuenta y me desgasto más XD pensando teorías absurdas del funcionamiento humano, que quien le importan? u,u Debería estudiar Medicina y entonces dejaría de pensar tanto en porquerías sin sentido.

Bueno gente ya dejando de repudiarme a mi misma y a la ciencia.

***Tsukiyo admite que ha sido influenciado por Ham-Ham ;D**

***Sion sabe defenderse sino miren el cap 6 del manga y en la novela también se sabe algunos movimientos personales como "morder la nariz" XD así que no me parece tan descabellado que le haya dado un cabezazo al tipo, pero nuestro niño quedó un poco más atontado después de eso ;D**

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

1-gracias x sus mensajes de cumple ;.;

2-sigan proponiendo cositas, que así cuando tengo que meter el cucharon saco bastante cosas ;D me gusta unir varias ideas y así terminar haciendo esto u,u

3. Soy algo melodramática pero qué Dx sufro del síndrome de PeterP, ya he cumplido 19 ;D y aparento 12 Dx debería ser para alegrarme pero odio que me lo recuerden y que mi madre le encante sumarme años, pensó que cumplía ya 21 Dx pero dejando eso de lado, me encanta tener mi edad de vieja perver XD puedo ver +18 sin remordimientos XD y no es que hace 4 años pensara en eso cuando encontraba un doujinshi yaoi.

4. No hago uso de una lista D; todo está flotando en mi cabeza esperando hacer "clic" en algún momento determinado, la inspiración me llega una vez decido que es lo que voy a hacer, ya es cosa de mis dedos mochos que escriben sin parar que por cierto, casi me quedó sin un dedo índice Dx

Pueden hacer sus quejas, comentarios, y sugerencias, pues ustedes son quienes leen esto así que pienso que tienen derecho a exigir lo que quieren: "Calidad" (entre comillas) Esta es una democracia así que no se contengan ;D pidan petróleo si les da la gana pero no se olviden de alimentar a mis ratas, ellas están agradecidas con ustedes, ya ni caminan sino que ruedan por tanta comida.

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen**__** mo**__**rir de hambre ;.;**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas****de****autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Cravat!

Porque dos son mejor que uno...

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé.¿ Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**XIII**

"Defensa personal II"

_"La defensa personal es cualquier conjunto de técnicas que tienen como objetivo detener o repeler una acción ofensiva llevada a cabo contra la persona."_

El amo había llegado algo frustrado de las compras sumado a un mal humor, y Sion no tenía muy buena cara, parecía algo ofendido por sus comentarios, con ellos llega Tsukiyo que en su momento me pone al tanto de lo sucedido.

Un sujeto ha atacado a Sion en las peligrosas calles del Distrito Oeste, Hamlet se acerca también para oír la noticia, por suerte Sion pudo defenderse pero el amo se llevó la peor parte, nos explica Tsukiyo y debo de suponer que está molesto porque le golpeara en esa zona, no sé mucho de los humanos pero supongo que ahí es muy sensible. Hamlet tiene una mirada preocupada murmurando que ojala el amo no quede estéril.

- ¿Nezumi aún te duele? - puedo oír a Sion preguntar tímidamente.

- Claro idiota, pero puedes dejar de preguntar eso cada cinco minutos - el amo parece frustrado, pero yo entiendo a Sion. El se preocupa por su bienestar. El amo suspira y se deshace de su capa y de la chaqueta ante la mirada atenta de Sion - ¿Te me vas a quedar viendo como un búho o qué? -

- ¿Eh? - Sion sale una especie de trance y agacha la cabeza - Lo siento Nezumi. Es que si yo no fuera tan despistado no hubiera ocurrido "eso" -

- Sion mejor dejate de tonterías - se le acerca lentamente y junta sus labios en un beso corto, las mejillas de Sion se han encendido, tengo un pronostico de lo que sucederá - Siempre eres tan inocente...-

El amo recuesta a Sion en la cama mientras tiene una mirada maliciosa, Sion lo mira completamente ruborizado.

- Es hora de vengarme...- dice casi en un susurro. ¿Se va a vengar? ¿De Sion? ¿Por el accidente? Me parece un poco drástico y sólo espero que no sea algo malo, eso pensé hasta que oigo como Sion comienza a reír desesperadamente.

- ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡Basta Nezumi! ¡jajajajajaja! - Sion se revuelve entre carcajadas en la cama bajo el cuerpo del amo.

- Ni lo creas Sion, aún no he olvidado lo de hace un rato - dice divertido moviendo sus manos por el abdomen de Sion. Este ha comenzado a reír sin parar, trata de detener al amo pero a causa de la risa no puede lograr su objetivo y sus movimientos se hacen más bruscos en un intento por hacer parar al amo.

- jajajaja! Cravat! Tsukiyo! Hamlet! jajajajaja! - parece pedir nuestra ayuda, pero que puedo hacer en estos momentos, ¿atacar al amo?

Hamlet comienza con sus dilemas si ayudar o no a Sion, atacar o no atacar al amo...

Entonces ocurre, en un descuido por sus movimientos descoordinados mueve su brazo terminando de una vez con la "tortura".

- Nezumi - dice aún entre risas y tratando de regular su respiración.

El amo está a unos cuantos centímetros de él con una expresión indescifrable. Se tapa la cara soltando algunos gruñidos adoloridos.

- ¡Nezumi! ¡lo siento, lo siento! - Sion se disculpa precipitadamente.

En un movimiento rápido a causa de las cosquillas Sion le da propinado un bien golpe en el ojo derecho al amo, ahora está morado.

- Sion - llama el amo sosteniendo un paño mojado contra su ojo, el aludido voltea esperando complacer al amo - Recuérdame no volver a hacer estos jueguitos, y que no se te ocurra a tí hacerlo porque dudo que salgas vivo - Sion lo mira sin comprender pues parece más enfocado en el ojo morado del amo, dice que quizás en unos días se le quite la hinchazón.

- Oye Nezumi...-

- Sabes, has rato tu record el día de hoy...- Sion lo mira sin comprender a que se refiere - De dejarme fuera de combate... - dice con algo de molestia.

- Nezumi yo no quería hacer eso, además... si haces cosquillas no sabes como puede reaccionar cada persona -

El amo lo mira como que si su respuesta no tuviera justificación.

Hamlet habla de que el amo quizás no le gusta perder. La verdad es que nunca le ha gustado.

- Si, lo que sea. Recuerda que tienes que curarme allí abajo - señala con su mano a su entrepierna y Sion se sonroja levemente.

- Nezumi, esto...- el amo lo mira sin ninguna consideración, parece que quiere una compensación "justa".

Sion está complemente rojo mientras mira detenidamente hacia la entrepierna del amo sin moverse.

- ¿Y bien?-

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo, de verdad?-

- No, solo es broma...- dice sin cambiar su expresión cosa que a Sion no le tranquiliza.

Sion se acerca al amo temblorosamente, va a hacerlo y el amo sonríe triunfante.

Es hora de correr a ocultarme, no tengo el valor para seguir viendo esto. Solo soy un pequeño ratón con nombre de masa frita.

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen mi repentino ataque de ira XD bueno ahora sí, ya salgo de este hueco.

**Cita:** "En la edad media las cosquillas se utilizaron como medio de castigo para la realeza o para personas importantes ya que no dejaba marcas ni heridas"

XDD como pueden ver Nezumi le ha propinado un castigo digno a su Majestad, pero creo que es mentira que no dejaban marcas o heridas XD Nezumi lo ha comprobado.

Propongan ideas ;D

**OMG casi nos acercamos a los 100 reviews /;O;/ sean buenos y dejen reviews XD**

Ratoncitos mios rueden!

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

1. Nezumi no es infiel jamás lo haría o le corto el Johnny

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas****de****autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Hamlet!

Bueno aquí me salgo un poco de la linea de tiempo que quizas llevaba, cual? o,o, XD pero bueno quize hacer un especial.

**Antes de que vayan a leerse el cap como Dios manda. Hay que celebrar más de 100 reviews! D; casi lloro, vayamos por los 200!**

**Como regalo especial les dejo una tirita de mi horrible cara al ver la noticia. http : / www . imagengratis . org / ?v=cdiy8qi . jpg *quitar espacios para visualizar***

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XIV**

"¿Dulce o truco?"

_Ser o no ser, he ahí el dilema. _

Los humanos siempre tienen costumbres extrañas me he dicho. Cuando el amo leía sobre el mundo antes de su devastamiento parecía increíble que tenía tiempo para celebrar cada acontecimiento.

El amo se levanta estirando los brazos, estaba leyendo un libro algo grueso por lo que algo mejor los músculos de sus brazos se resintieron, de pronto echa un vistazo al calendario frente a él. Sonríe de cierta forma como si se diera cuenta de algo interesante, no lo entiendo ¿Qué tiene de especial un 31 de octubre? Me lanza una mirada fugaz como si estuviera reprendiéndome de estar ahí. Claro yo me he quedado en casa mientras Tsukiyo y Cravat acompañaban a Sion a su trabajo, no tardarían en regresar o más bien ya habían llegado.

Sion saluda efusivamente al amo quien se hace el desatendido, aunque en realidad le agrade tal despliegue de alegría por parte de Sion.

- Sion - llamó de pronto el amo captando su atención mientras se quitaba el abrigo rojo

- ¿Qué pasa Nezumi? -

- ¿Dime sabes que fecha es hoy? -

- Uhmm... 31 de octubre - dice al lanzar rápidamente una mirada al calendario - ¿Qué pasa con eso? - pregunta confundido mientras el amo extiende su mano como esperando algo.

- ¿Dulce o truco? - dice casi con una seriedad que pareciera que estuviera aguantando las ganas de reírse.

- ¿Dulce o truco? ¿Qué es? - Sion mira la palma de la palma de la mano del amo.

- Debí suponer que no lo sabías, pero así es mejor - dice entre risas - Esta fecha tienes que regalar dulces a los niños o si no te hacen una travesura, es una vieja tradición-

- Oh! ya veo... - dice casi analizando cada palabra.

- Entonces como no tienes dulces tendré que hacerte una travesura, no? Sion...- dice ante la mirada perpleja del otro.

- E-espera... yo no sabía, además tú no eres un niño -

- Lo sé tonto, pero ese no es el caso - extiende su mano - ¿O querras sufrir las consecuencias?-

- Estás haciendo trampa! - alega Sion algo sonrojado - Tú tampoco tienes dulces, si yo te hiciera la misma pregunta - Parece que Sion ha acorralado al amo que baja su mano le mira seriamente.

- Yo no estoy haciendo trampa alguna, Majestad... Simplemente yo pregunté primero y el que lo hace gana - el amo no deja de sorprenderme. Tsukiyo y Cravat alegan que es algo sucio de su parte. Es cierto, pero igual ha ganado.

- No es justo! - exclama Sion- ¿Además que clase de travesura piensas hacerme? -

- Digamos que eso no está en discusión -

- Tramposo - el amo se carcajea, no es la primera vez que alguien le ha dicho así, pues así es el.

- Puede que lo sea, pero el caso es que perdiste - se acerca para tomarle del mentón y que le mire fijamente. Sion lo mira derrotado mientras el amo al fin decide acaban con la distancia entre ellos, un beso apasionado como podría decir. Se separan por la falta de aire, ya que de ser por ellos estuvieran pegados por horas.

De pronto Sion se aleja del amo con una sonrisa.

- No he perdido del todo, eso es! - no sé si lo dice para el amo o para sí mismo el caso es que deja al amo para ir a revisar los bolsillos de su abrigo.

El amo le mira con un tic en el ojo.

- Ves, aquí tengo un dulce - le muestra un pequeño caramelo con una envoltura rosada y blanca.

- ¿Un caramelo de fresas? - dice mirando sorprendido la golosina frente a él.

- Sí, el señor Rikiga me lo regaló el día de hoy -

- Ese maldito anciano - escucho al amo mascullar.

- Entonces he ganado! - dice Sion totalmente feliz mientras el amo mira en su mano el mísero caramelo de fresas - ¿Y bien Majestad cual será su Decreto? - dice abriendo el caramelo y metiendoselo a la boca en un santiamen. De verdad parece muy molesto, siempre se pone así cuando sus "planes" se frustran.

- No seas tonto, no tengo porque hacerte algo tan injusto - dice Sion despreocupadamente, el amo suspira algo aliviado o quizás desganado - Bueno, analizando las cosas creo que sí podría, además si tú estás siguiendo esa tradición debe ser importante para ti, así que no romperé con tu espiritú festivo - No sé como de pronto la cara del amo pasó de una tonalidad azul a morado. Sí lo sé, de seguro se atragantó con la pastilla acaramelada.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿y qué piensas hacerme? - le miró desafiante una vez logró evitar ahogarse.

- No lo sé... - respondió tan inocente como siempre - No lo he pensado - ladeó su cabeza mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior - mmm...Harás todo lo que te pida - dijo finalmente. El amo se quedó paralizado como si hubiera dejado de respirar.

- ¿ Y que quieres que haga, Majestad? - preguntó con un aire sarcástico.

He encendido mi sistema de grabación, la razón, es que no puedo dejar pasar esto.

- Cierra los ojos - ordenó. Y así cumplió el amo - No espera! - Sion dudó - Siéntate primero en la cama y cierra los ojos -

- Algo mas...- dijo soltando un ligero bufido.

- Sí, ni se te ocurra moverte ni abrir los ojos -

Sion se acercó al amo mirándolo desde todas perspectivas, al amo le empezaba a temblar una ceja, seguramente podía sentir la mirada de Sion. Se subió en la cama desatando el cabello del amo que cayó sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Se puede saber qué planeas hacer? -

- No hables hasta que termine - ordenó con una sonrisa. Enredó sus manos entre los cabellos del amo, los cuales lucían suaves deslizándose por sus dedos, pude escucharle suspirar suavemente.

Sion comenzó a peinar con sus manos el cabello del amo como si se entretuviera con ello. Separó su cabello en dos partes, de su bolsillo sacó algo que pude reconocer como dos listones, ¿qué hacía con esos?

Comenzó a anudar su cabello con los listones color rosa, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, ya una sonrisa cálida sino una expresión que aguantaba una gran carcajada de seguro si separaba sus labios no podría evitar reírse.

- Listo - dijo retirándose de la cama. El amo abrió los ojos automáticamente con una expresión algo molesta, comenzó a llevar sus manos hacia su cabeza revisando sus cabellos.

- Me hiciste dos coletas - dijo algo indignado.

- Si - dice sonriendo.

- ¿Y no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?-

- Pues la verdad... es que nunca le he hecho una broma o travesura a alguien así que no sé mucho de estas cosas , pero te ves muy gracioso - dijo aguantando la risa con su mano.

- Sion - mencionó con un tic en su deja derecha.

- Entonces yo me encargaré de enseñarte algo hoy...- agarró del brazo a Sion colocándose encima de él, trató de besarle más Sion le pidió que se detuviera.

- Esto... lo siento es que te ves extraño - Sion se sonrojó.

- Eres un mocoso muy atrevido Sion - dijo el amo con aires de grandeza dispuesto a desatar aquellos listones, haló uno de ellos y entonces sucedió algo imprevisto se enredó en su cabello haciendo un nudo - Maldición - se quejó - ¿Sion cómo demonios ataste esto? - comenzó a batallar para desenredar ambos nudos ahora en ambos extremos de su cabeza.

Sion se rió y me dirigió una mirada llamándome con un gesto de sus manos. Enseguida acudí a su llamado.

- La verdad es que nunca he hecho una travesura, pero tengo que admitir que esto es gracioso - Sion reía mientras me ponía en sus manos para grabar de frente al amo con una cara avergonzada y furiosa.

- ¡Sion! - gritó casi enojado - ¡Tú también deja de grabar! - me habló a mi pero chillé siendo cómplice de la travesura de Sion.

- jajaja! lo siento Nezumi- Sion me dejó a un lado y trató de ayudar al amo a desatar los listones.

Tardaron casi unos quince minutos en el proceso, ya que Sion tampoco encontraba la vuelta del problema, alegando que el amo había empeorado su situación al tirar de ellos.

Una vez desechos los lazos el amo tomó ambos mirando a Sion de forma maliciosa.

- Nezumi, ¿qué piensas...- no pudo seguir articulando palabra alguna ya que el amo le tiró de vuelta a la cama tomando ambas manos por encima de su cabeza - ¡Nezumi! - se quejó.

- Te dejé hacer tu pequeña travesura Sion, pero ahora me toca a mí -

- E-espera! - gritó cuando el amo comenzaba a atar sus manos con los listones con gran destreza ante los movimientos desesperados de Sion.

- Deja de resistirte, al fin y al cabo tú lo disfrutas tanto como yo - alegó mientras la sombra de su flequillo en su cara le daba un aspecto más malicioso. Sion tragó saliva y sonrojándose violentamente ante el comentario.

El amo iba a comenzar con su plan cuando de pronto me lanzó una mirada de desdén. Me miraba fijamente a mi. Se levantó de encima de Sion dirigiéndose hasta mi y tomándome en sus manos.

- ¿Nezumi qué haces? - escuché decir a Sion con las manos atadas en la cama mientras trataba de liberarse.

- Sólo me encargo de algunos detalles - le respondió y supe que era conmigo, quise huir pero no podía escapar - Tú más te vale que apagues eso si sabes lo que te conviene - me dijo fríamente, supe que no había apagado mi sistema de grabación, inmediatamente lo desactivé. Me dejó sobre una de las estanterías junto a mis hermanos. Para al fin regresar a retomar donde se había quedado. Tsukiyo y Cravat simplemente se burlaron y los miré enojado. Mi plan había tenido una leve falla desde que había sido descubierto por el amo.

_Dormir o no dormir, he ahí el dilema._

Esa noche no pude dormir con los constantes gritos por parte de Sion y las amenazas del amo...

Fue una noche literalmente larga...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno pude hacerles un especial de Halloween XD espero que les haya gustado, a partir de ahora estaré medio ausente ya que he comenzado el trote con mis proyectos universitarios Dx de verdad como que desearía poder dividirme XD No da nada de miedo sólo fue algo hecho a lo pendejo. Discúlpenme si esperaban drama. IscommingSoon.

**Importante:**Con respecto a mi fic de Halloween (Noche) que algunas ya han leído habrán leves cambios, dígamos una reedición. Ya que mi Beta o mejor dicho asesora creativa casi me parte la cabeza con el final del fic. Así que haré ligeros cambios entre martes y miércoles. (discúlpenme esa)

Otra cosa Sres. Lectores por alguna razón pongo en el título "capítulo único". No estoy molesta ni enojada ni nada sólo que no puedo complacerles aveces ya que el fic está pensado para ser auto conclusivo. Sé que a muchos les gustaría que la idea continuara pero... por ciertas razones no me da la cabeza para hacerle algo más Dx Sorry. Eso sí les prometí la conti de "Cita Nevada" y la haré mas tarde que temprano pero la haré porque la pidieron, pero en el otro (noche)... será para otra ocasión que se ocurra algo que pueda extender más.

Propongan ideas ;D

Ratoncitos mios rueden!

Respuesta a reviews anonimos:

1. Muchas gracias a todos, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible; D

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas ****de ****autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Tsuki-chan

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XV**

"Dulces sueños"

_Los humanos necesitan dormir para poder descansar sus mentes agitadas y así prepararse con nuevos ánimos para el día siguiente, es lo que dice el libro..._

Han pasado tres horas desde que apagué mi sistema para "dormir", pero me he despertado debido a que el amo se ha movido, Hamlet y Cravat siguen inmutables, quizás ya acostumbrados. Me he hundido en la suave almohada cuando de pronto me topo con el cabello blanquecino de Sion.

Él duerme plácidamente recargado contra el pecho del amo. Su respiración calmada es como una canción de cuna para mí, así que trato de volver a dormir.

De pronto el amo hace otro movimiento brusco, se ha girado boca arriba mientras extiende sus manos. No sé por qué pero pienso que el amo tiene serios problemas mientras duerme, es algo intranquilo.

Ha extendido tanto su mano hasta posarla sobre la cara de Sion, quien comienza a sentirse incomodo, entonces abre levemente sus ojos, parece muy cansado ya que simplemente retira la mano del amo de su cara y entonces se voltea dándole la espalda, cierra sus ojos tratando de volver a su sueño.

Es entonces cuando el amo vuelve a moverse, mueve sus pies bruscamente pateando a Sion quien trata de ignorarlo pero los golpes siguen, Sion se separa de la almohada como sí estuviera rompiendo un duro compromiso y voltea a mirar al amo con cara de cansancio.

- Nezumi...- le llama bajito pero el amo emite un leve ronquido, Sion suspira volviendo a acostarse con cuidado entonces su cuerpo comienza a moverse repetidamente, el amo le estaba pateando en la espalda. Me pregunto que clase de sueño estará teniendo para moverse de esa manera.

Sion se queja y vuelve a intentar llamar al amo pero éste seguía en sus sueños. Puedo escuchar a Sion susurrar algo de que su espalda no resistirá si esto sigue así. Se vuelve a a acomodar casi cerca del borde de la cama para evitar ser alcanzado las feroces extremidades.

Ahora parece estar tranquilo, así que vuelve a cerrar sus ojos para dormir.

Yo también le sigo en el plan, así pasan unos minutos hasta que oigo un sonido seco contra el suelo, abro mis ojos y me acerco a ver de qué se trata: Sion está tirado en el suelo y volteo a ver al causante, el amo está ocupando casi toda la cama en una pose extravagante.

Puedo oír el quejido adolorido de Sion mientras se levanta adormilado del suelo y se queda mirando fijamente al amo por unos segundos entonces se sube a la cama casi sin cuidado, porque parece que quiere dormir con urgencia. Se pone encima del cuerpo del amo usandolo como colchón.

Pasaron unos minutos... creo que estará bien, así que vuelvo a tratar de dormir.

Han pasado cinco horas desde que pude dormir, me levanto viendo a mis hermanos que seguían durmiendo y veo que Sion y el amo siguen en la misma posición de anoche, entonces ecucho al amo gruñir un poco abriendo sus ojos lentamente, parece que quiere tratar de levantarse pero le es imposible y se da cuenta de que es porque Sion está durmiendo sobre él.

- ¿Cómo...- dice algo incrédulo mientras mira a Sion respirando acompasadamente. Se queda así por unos minutos hasta que decide que quiere levantarse pero entonces inconscientemente Sion se aferra a su cuerpo es entonces cuando el amo trata de luchar para despegarlo de sí pero sin éxito.

- Sion, muévete - dice en un tono de voz normal pero Sion parece estar profundamente dormido y el amo suelta un bufido - Sion - vuelve a llamar - ¡Vamos idiota, muévete! - dice peñizcando una de sus mejillas, entonces parece que Sion reacciona, abriendo sus ojos tratando de enfocar al amo y dice un casi audible "Buenos días" para volver a dormir - Sion! - dice ya algo impaciente.

- Nezumi déjame dormir, ¿quieres? - dice sin abrir sus ojos, pues parece negarse complemente a moverse de ahí.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy tu colchón personal o qué? -

- Me lo debes...-

- ¿Deberte? ¿De dónde? -

- Casi me rompes la espalda anoche y me tiraste de la cama, no crees que es una justa retribución? - Sion le mira cansado el amo se sonroja levemente y voltea sus ojos.

- Lo que sea, quítate de encima, así tendrás el colchón para ti -

- Creo que no me has entendido, tu me usaste de saco de arena y yo te uso ahora como colchón, dejémoslo así -

- ¡¿Cómo que dejarlo así? -

- Considera que no estoy mencionando la infinidad de veces que ya lo has hecho... bueno ya lo hice -

- Sion, te has hecho un impertinente - suspira.

- Tú me has hecho así...- dice volviendo a recostarse sobre su pecho.

- ¿Dónde quedó el idiota inocentón que no sabía andar por la calle? -

- No seas dramático - Sion tiró suavemente con una de sus manos de un mechón de cabello del amo.

- ¿Ahora me pides que no sea dramático?, ¡jajajaja! Tienes cinco minutos para quitarte de encima si no quieres revivir lo de la madrugada entonces - Sion no se movió y ni le respondió, el amo miró a Sion exhalando cansinamente para dejar de hablar y cerrar los ojos, parece que ha aceptado su derrota...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

XDD nada pervert XD algo ligero, espero que les haya gustado.

Tengo que decir que he escuchado el Ost 2 de No.6 de cierta forma no me siento complacida, bueno estan los temas que canta Nezumi, una que otra canción muy linda al oído, sobre todo la canción de Safu (muy linda) los demás temas son algo sombríos y misteriosos no me llaman mucho la atención XD pero lo que no me pareció fue que no hubiera un dueto-trío entre Safu-Nezumi-Elyurias, Why Bones? de seguro sería genial escuchar Requiem of wind con los tres de solo imaginarlo me da un derrame ;D sólo espero que se les ocurra sacar un Vocal Collection o un disco especial donde Sion también tuviera la oportunidad de cantar una Song character junto a Nezumi ;D

Propongan ideas ;D

Ratoncitos mios rueden!

Respuesta a reviews anonimos:

1. Muchas gracias a todos, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible ;D

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas****de****autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Cravat!

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

**Día a Día**

by

Zutte-chan

**XVI**

"Cuestión de alturas"

Sion ha terminado de leerme de nuevo una interesante historia: un príncipe valiente que hace lo que sea por su princesa...

Decide que es hora de dejar el libro en su lugar, siempre es muy ordenado. Me sonríe preguntándome si quiero escuchar otra historia, la verdad sí, pero no sé cual. Se levanta del suelo con un leve quejido, yo me subo a su hombro, parece que se le ha entumido el cuerpo por estar un buen rato allí. El amo nos mira de reojo mientras parece enfocado en su lectura, pues no ha dicho palabra alguna en todo el momento que Sion estuvo leyendo.

Sion se acerca a las estanterías a poner el libro en su lugar, y mientras miro hacia arriba, hay un libro que dice:

_"Antología de mil cuentos"_

Me llama la atención. Aprovecho a subirme en la estantería, quizás quiera escuchar una de esas historias. Sion me mira comprendiendo lo que quiero, entonces trata de alcanzar el libro que está a dos niveles por encima de él poniéndose de puntillas sobre sus pies, pero aún así le cuesta un poco. Entonces pierde el equilibrio por el esfuerzo pero antes de caer veo al amo que aparece sosteniéndolo.

- Eres un enano, Sion - dice mientras agarra el libro con facilidad.

Sion se voltea sorprendido viendo al amo y pone una mueca de enfado - Sólo eres un poco más alto que yo - le responde.

- ¿Un poco? ¡jajaja! - se ríe con fuerza y Sion parece abochornado - Eso te pasa por estar así de flaco y no alimentarte bien todos estos años - le abraza como queriendo dar solidez a su argumento.

- ¡Yo me alimento bien! -

- Entonces está en tu fenotipo quedarte de esa estatura, digamos que es tu destino - dice mientras pasa una mano libremente por encima de la cabeza de Sion.

- ¡Ya te dije que sólo eres un poco más alto! además...- se pone de puntillas- Vez te puedo... alcanzar! - se afirma con sus manos en los hombros del amo pero enseguida pierde el equilibrio y el amo le sostiene.

- ¡jajaja! Lo dudo - dice soltando a Sion - Procura usar la silla si quieres alcanzar los otros libros, no quisiera que hicieras un desastre - Además si fueras más alto que yo quizás no me gustarías. Digamos que te prefiero así - dice como haciéndose una imagen mental de lo que dice.

- ¿Eh? - dice sorprendido casi soltando el libro.

- Jajajaja! Déjalo. De verdad es divertido ver las caras que haces - se fue de vuelta a la cama dejando a Sion con un rubor muy notable en el rostro no puedo diferenciar si es de vergüenza, enojo o algo más, su expresión ahora es indescifrable mientras agarra con firmeza el libro...

**Notas finales:**

si ya lo sé, está corto blah blah Me dirán esperamos tanto por esto y yo les diré sip, diculpenme XD aparte de la uni, he estado ocupada con mis deberes de la casa Dx adornando arbolito (a estas horas o,o mi familia es algo apresurada) con un saco de peluches que no parecían acabar Dx (tendré pesadillas con ellos y sus caras felices...)

Nezumi es más alto que Sion por 8cm! XDDD no sé si alguien alguna vez se ha leído el track 7500 y 7600 de Gravitation dónde Yuki Eiri habla de la importancia de la altura a la hora de ser el seme XD si eres bajito no puedes ser el Seme, está comprobado! ;D

Además Nezumi es el seme predestinado a Sion que nadie se le ocurra cambiar eso, hasta puede violarse a Sion vestido de mujer (visto en un doujinshi, shiranai algo...) XD link al do *quitar espacios* www . mediafire . com / ?4t4eykv7iidj05q

Propongan ideas ;D

Ratoncitos mios rueden!

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Hamlet!

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XVII**

"Melodía"

Sion se encontraba en una limpieza rutinaria, nunca estaba de más encontrarse con cosas supuestamente perdidas o desconocidas. Luego de haberse emocionado de encontrar libros muy peculiares que dejaría para leer después, estuvo desempolvando las estanterías.

Estornudé un poco al sentir una pequeña nube de polvo cubrirme. Oh dichosas partículas de gérmenes, me sacudí tratando de alejarme y escucho a Sion reír mientras me pasa un pequeño pañuelo por encima. Una vez desempolvado allí.

Se dirige al piano, con mucho cuidado quitando los libros los cuales dejan su marca entre el polvo, lo limpia con cuidado sobre todo las teclas de marfil rozándolas un poco. Entonces algo curioso coloca sus manos sobre las teclas.

- Me pregunto si Nezumi sabrá tocar, nunca le he preguntado... - mira a su alrededor fijándose en la pared donde hay colgadas muchas partituras, ladea su cabeza un tanto extrañado para luego mirarme a mi.

Quizás no sabe que dicen, pues las mira atentamente como si tratara de descifrarlas.

- De verdad soy un caso perdido - suspira, entonces vuelve su atención al piano. Yo me subo por las patas de este y llego a la altura de sus manos. Comienzo a dar leves chillidos incitándole a que toque si lo quiere hacer.

- Hamlet...uhmm no sé, nunca he tocado un piano, ni siquiera sé leer las partituras - vuelvo a chillar objetante - Está bien, pero solo serán unos toques - dice emocionado.

Sus manos se hunden en el teclado unas finas notas iníciales se escuchan, y entonces trata de mover sus manos descontroladamente. Quizás no ha sido una buena idea, será mejor que pares Sion. Entonces le chillo y el me mira sonriente.

- Lo siento, tendré que aprender a tocarlo antes de hacer tonterías - me toma entre sus manos disculpándose. No es necesario que lo haga solo que tome unas clases.

Vuelve al oficio que estaba realizando como si nada colocando los libros de manera ordenada sobre el piano no sin antes cerrar la tapa. Entre uno de los pequeños estantes que componen la mesa del piano hay una pequeña cajita casi escondida.

- Que raro no la había visto...- la toma con cuidado y la mira por todos lados, es pequeña y cerrada como un estuche pero una pequeña palanca sobresale en una de sus caras - ¿Qué será esto? - gira la palanca un par de veces entonces la cajita se abre sorpresivamente comenzando a dejar sonar una suave melodía.

Sion se ha quedado estático escuchando la melodía.

Es muy hermosa y refinada.

La melodía se detiene de golpe, al parecer le hace falta mas cuerdas.

- Vaya no pensé que hurgaras por allí revisando mis cosas - escuchamos una voz algo seria.

El amo había vuelto pero no nos habíamos percatado.

- Lo siento, Nezumi! no debí... - cierra la caja y se la entrega algo apenado.

- No seas idiota, de verdad creiste que estaba enfadado por eso - dice son sorna - Puedes quedartela si te gustó -

- ¿Eh? no puedo es tuya...-

- La verdad no. Estaba en éste lugar antes de que yo viviera aquí, así que no hay problema con que te quedes con eso - explica mientras se quita la capa.

- Oh... ya veo...- mira cajita y el amo suspira y se le arrebata en un rápido movimiento.

- Me estresa que te quedes mirando a la nada, Sion - dice mientras le comienza a dar cuerda.

- Es que...- el amo le mira esperando algo que nunca llegará, su mano deja de girar la palanca y coloca la cajita sobre el piano.

- ¿Digame Majestad me concedería ésta pieza? - hace una reverencia digna de un caballero.

- Eh? - Sion se ha sonrojado de golpe viéndose en que tipo de situación estaba. Sion estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido y veo como el amo comienza a irritarse así que toma sin previo aviso la mano de Sion y lo apega a su cuerpo.

- Sólo sígueme - le susurra y comienzan a danzar mientras Sion se queda mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sus pies se desplazan por el suelo siguiendo el ritmo marcado por el amo mientras el amo pinta una sonrisa en su rostro, es una expresión indescifrable para mi.

Entonces la música se detiene suavemente.

- Haz mejorado -

- Me has enseñado bien - sonríe.

- Je, no soy del tipo que agrade enseñar, pero supongo que puedo aceptar un alumno cabeza hueca - dice burlón.

- ¿Entonces no te molestaría enseñarme? - pregunta Sion viéndolo con ese brillo inocente de siempre.

- ¿Enseñarte qué? - parece que la pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa.

- Tocar el piano...- mira de reojo el instrumento.

- Uhmm... creo que aún no estás preparado para aprender algo tan difícil - suelta el agarre de sus manos.

- ¿Pero por qué dices...? - Sion se ha quedado a medias en su reclamo.

- Prefiero invertir mi tiempo en algo más productivo - una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro y Sion lo mira totalmente anonado.

Automáticamente he encendido mi modo de grabación, algo de romance no le vendría nada mal al buen Hamlet.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Nezumi al final no le quiso enseñar XD Será por qué Sion es un alumno muy entusiasta que lo cansa? Para poner al pobre muchacho inocente con la energía al mínimo le enseño a bailar ;D? ya dejando divagaciones idiotas...

La melodía que es escucha Sion se llama _Kukko_u, está en el ost 1 de la serie y creo que era el track 14 pueden youtubearla y escucharla si quieren mientras leen el fic ;D así se ambientan un poco XD yo escucho los ost de la serie cuando hago los fics XD no sé peor me ayudan a encontrar algo de ambiente, ugh eso sonó raro (yo y mis dobles sentidos...)

**Comerciales:** Mis queridos lectores, quienes tengan un poco de tiempo paseense por la sección de Crossover con , hay un fic divertido, de temática escolar hecho por** RossWalker**, con nuestros albinos y semes favoritos en un mismo universo; D a mí me gustó mucho.

No sé si suena raro, pero soy una maldita adicta al fanfiction, me he leído (de algunos he pasado de largo pero he ojeado) Casi toda la sección de Gravitation al derecho y alreves, al igual que su homologa en amor yaoi ;D y saben que (soy una maldita demente ?) hubo un fic que casi había olvidado por el tiempo que dejé de pasarme por las últimas pag de esa sección, hay muchos fics buenos pero me gustaría recomendar que leyeran "**Aicnesua" de Natcha**, un fic un tanto complejo pero muy bien estructurado, creo que es uno de los fics mas viejos que he llegado a leer XD

Ya dejando todo eso de lado!

Propongan ideas ;D

Ratoncitos mios rueden!

**Bakaty-chan** muchas gracias por tus reviews, la verdad es que soy algo floja para responder sin tener enlace, pero bueno te lo agradezco, tomaré en cuenta la sugerencia XD está muy gráfica por así decirlo.

Oh Dios** Zakury**, creo que si fuiste tú quien mandó chocolate a los ratones. Ahora parecen torontos esponjoso XD

**_Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas****de****autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Hamlet!

Se que pedían esto hace rato / pero bueno al fin encontré un huequito y se los dejo para que se entretengan nxn. Feliz tarde.

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

No hay relación con alguna obra existente XD es inventado XD tengo lala de leer literatura pesada Dx

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XVIII**

"Actuación"

_fufufufufuuu_

_La Reina malvada tenía a la jovencita en sus manos, un golpe de su daga haría el trabajo, sería como cortar mantequilla y untarla en una tostada crujiente. Después de todo la venganza era dulce. _

_Ella, la inocente princesa no sabía lo que le esperaba, pobre ilusa que vivía soñando despierta..._

- ¡Alto! - estaba a punto de ver una escena muy dramática por así decirlo, si uno de los presentes no la hubiera parado - Eve se puede saber que estás haciendo? - recuerdo a ese sujeto es el guionista, alguien de gafas grandes y de gran aumento.

- Simplemente fue un descuido – el amo había dejado caer accidentalmente el arma asesina.

- Sabes que tiene que ser perfecta tu actuación, no por nada dejo que actúes el papel principal -

- Sí lo sé para darles de comer a esos cerdos...- el amo parece molesto por el pleno regaño que está recibiendo.

- Esto es un trabajo serio! -

- Sí tan serio como prostituirse - al parecer su comentario hizo eco en toda la sala.

Los demás artistas le miraban algo incómodos o mejor dicho con molestia. El amo siempre era objeto de envidia en el escenario, su actuación era perfecta, era la razón de mantener en pie el lugar y por eso siempre terminaban exigiéndole más que al resto.

- Me largo - dijo el amo saliendo ante la mirada atenta de todos, yo voy fielmente y me subo rápidamente a su hombro.

A lo lejos puedo oír la voz suplicante de aquel sujeto y el amo hace un gesto desinteresado.

- Menuda miérda. Todo es su culpa... - susurra casi inaudible.

Ciertamente el amo no tiene buen temperamento y últimamente luce más enojado de lo usual. Casi ni habla con Sion quien parece algo triste por la repentina ruptura en su comunicación.

Al final el amo se dirige a casa, es hora de la cena. Mi momento preferido, aunque no sea un ser vivo, puedo sentir el placer de una buena comida, aunque sean sobras.

Y tal como predecía ahí estaba Sion alegre recibiéndonos.

El amo pasó de largo para su sorpresa y se quitó la chaqueta y la bufanda dejándolas de manera descuidada sobre la silla.

Sion le miró suspirando un poco, parecía cansado.

- ¿Oye no vas a cenar Nezumi? - preguntó y el amo solo respondió rumiante - ¿Ahora eres una vaca?-

- No es tu problema-

- Pareces un niño de cinco años, se puede saber qué te pasa? - parecía molesto, su voz se había alzado unos tonos, casi provocándome un escalofrío al igual que mis hermanos quienes nos reunimos sobre una pila de libros a esperar la cena.

Mas el amo no le respondió pude ver como quizás Sion comenzaba a desarrollar un tic en el ojo derecho.

- Bien te quedas sin cenar hoy - dijo volteándose algo orgulloso. Sí bien Sion había cambiado estos meses que había estado viviendo con nosotros bajo el mismo techo, sí fuera el mismo chico de al principio quizás obligaría al amo cenar o trataría de descubrir el por que de su comportamiento, ahora parecía tomarlo más calmado y sabía como seguirle el paso al amo.

- Lamento la espera, aquí tienen -

Algo de sopa y pan, calientes y sabrosos como me gustan. Sion se había servido su propia ración y apagó la estufa para sentarse a comer junto a nosotros, aunque tenía expresión triste.

Cravat me miró preocupado y Tsukiyo me preguntó por qué el amo había llegado de esa manera.

- Problemas en el trabajo - les dije.

Sion seguía comiendo calmadamente. Sinceramente no me gustaba verlo de esa manera. El amo a veces no sabe cuanta suerte tiene, si yo fuera humano ya hace mucho que le hubiera arrebatado a Sion de sus brazos, así como en esas novelas románticas. Ya estoy delirando.

Dejo por un momento el pan a medio mordisquear. Me dirijo a la chaqueta tirada del amo y saco lo que estaba buscando.

El sonido de los papeles llama la atención a Sion, quien se acerca a mi.

- Hamlet, ¿qué tienes ahí? - me pregunta mientras yo suelto las hojas dobladas - Esto es...-

- Se puede saber quien te dio permiso de tomarlas - la voz del amo sonó terriblemente tétrica a nuestras espaldas.

- Nezumi - dijo casi asustado.

- Nada, señorito impertinente - extendió su mano pidiendo las hojas, Sion las miró y dudó en devolverlas.

- Dime, ¿estás así por tu trabajo?-

- No es tu problema, Sion. Cada quien con lo suyo - hizo un ademan de querer romper las hojas, más Sion lo evitó quitándoselas de las manos.

- No las rompas, por favor! - el amo le miró fríamente - Ese es tu papel, no?-

- Lo era - suspiró suavizando su mirada soltando una leve risa.

- ¿Era? acaso...-

- Abandoné la obra, ¿ahora estás feliz? -

- Bueno sí, digo no! me alegra que me dijeras porque estabas molesto, pero no me agrada que hayas abandonado algo que te gusta, ¿por qué lo has hecho? -

- Sencillamente no es mi tipo de papeles - Sion miró bien la hoja leyendo la descripción del personaje.

La Reina malvada de la obra: _Zerafina._

- Tienes el papel de un villano, eso te molesta? -

- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? no soy idiota para armar un berrinche por eso - Sion lo miró esperando saber su razón - Mejor olvídalo-

- ¿Por qué?, acaso hay algo de ese papel que te molesta? -

- No -

- ¿Y entonces...? -

- No lo entendería con tu cabeza hueca - Sion lo miró no muy alegre.

- ¿Tiene que ver con esta escena? - señala la que está marcada en rojo - Parece que sí... haber dice... uhmm... Matas a la joven princesa y...-

- Es sólo una escena estúpida -

- ¿Y entonces por qué te da problemas? -

- Te dije que lo olvidaras no es tu asunto -

- Lo sé pero me preocupas Nezumi -

El amo le miró fijamente mientras Sion se empeñaba en responderle de la misma manera, parecía que ninguno iba a retroceder.

Al final el amo perdió el duelo suspirando pesadamente.

- Se puede decir que aparece tu cara cuando voy a matar a la princesa -

- ¿Mi cara? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Simplemente cuando la voy a matar es como si tu tomaras su lugar -

- Eh? Por qué? -

- La princesa de la historia, es un tonta idealista, despreocupada que piensa que la vida es un arcoíris, será por eso? - dijo con aquello llamado sarcasmo.

Su bloqueo para actuar había sido culpa de Sion, ahora ya entiendo su molestia hace un momento. El papel de aquella muchacha inocente, que era la princesa, había calado en lo profundo de su mente asociándola inmediatamente con la imagen de Sion. La verdad a lo mejor debía ser duro.

- ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso - Sion hizo un puchero.

- Suena bastante estúpido ya de por sí -

- ¿Entonces no puedes matarme? Aunque hayas dicho tantas veces que no dudarías en apuñalar mi corazón -

El amo le miró seriamente - Será mejor que no me provoques, el hecho de que estemos compartiendo el techo y la cama no quiere decir que no tendré la fuerza suficiente para acabar contigo cuando te conviertas en mi enemigo -

- Pero aún así me ayudas a buscar la manera de rescatar a Safu -

- No te confundas, no lo hago por gusto -

- ¿Entonces por qué? -

- Sion de verdad deberías aprender a decir otra palabra, parece que tu vocabulario sigue tan limitado como siempre -

- Eh? pero qué dices... - Sion estuvo a punto de reclamar acerca de su uso del lenguaje, El amo le ha callado como el sabe hacerlo y Sion parece refunfuñar aún pero el amo no le deja más opción..

- Creo que hoy no me quedaré sin cena - Sion se sonroja violentamente.

Cravat sale corriendo como siempre y Tsukiyo va tras él.

Yo me quedó para capturar el momento, entonces veo algo imprevisto venir, una camisa voladora. Ha caído sobre mí, trato de buscar la salida pero entonces me siento arrastrado, alguien mueve la camisa impidiendo que pueda salir.

Entonces reconozco quien puede ser, pues el amo ni Sion parecen ser, ya que están muy ocupados haciendo música.

_Me las pagaras Tsukiyo, tú también Cravat, sólo déjame salir de aquí..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

XDD no me maten!, me divertí mucho haciendo este cap. gracias por sus ideas y por colaborarme con reviews ;D

Nezumi ha estado algo emo, en el cap sorry.

Y Hamlet parece candidato para un triangulo amoroso entre la parejita XD

En este tiempo he aprendido nuevas cosas:

*Ahora sé anudar una corbata (aunque casi mato a mi hermano de asfixia) Dx

Aparte de eso, la universidad está que me va a matar, exposiciones casi a diario *me quieren matar de verdad*

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ;D

Off topic:

**No leer si no has leído el manga de No.6 hasta el cap 10**

Shit, Después de casi un mes me releo el cap 10 de No.6, está en chino pero el vicio puede trascender las barreras del idioma. Manga japones es universal XD sólo hay que ver sus expresiones y saber que algo serio sucede.

Este cap, el 10, tiene muchas cosas interesantes:

Pensé que Nezumi iba a seducir a Inukashi XD fue tan genial que casi me desangro y boto el hígado por la garganta. La pobre Inukashi (niña pura ella) casi cae en sus encantos y Nezumi le tira de las orejas como el buen desgraciado que es y de paso la amenaza con un séquito de ratas asesinas a su merced o,o Ahora Nezumi se ha ganado un puesto literalmente con Rat-king ;D no solo tiene a nuestros tres amores a su disposición sino un ejercito entero, bien por el, así puede conquistar No.6.

Link a la imagen: http : / www . dm5 . com / m94622- p5 / *quitar espacios*

Y mi pregunta todavía es, por qué Bones? D; no mejor dicho fuck U noitaminA (le das 22 caps a una basura horriblemente generica como Guilty Crown y 11 a nuestros niños que valen oro). Exijo una ova o más material adicional de la serie xD

Ya que me entra Bitches u,u *suspira*

Propongan ideas ;D

Ratoncitos mios rueden!

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas****de****autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Tsukiyo

Oh Dios falta poco, apenas había comenzado con este fic y ahora ya casi tengo 20 caps XDD

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XIX**

"Beso esquimal"

Un día un tanto frío, hemos llegado a principios de la época invernal y el cambio en las temperaturas se siente.

Sion hoy iba de compras, tratando de mantenerse lo mejor abrigado posible. En estos últimos meses su cabello había crecido un poco más, además de que ser tan llamativo llamando en muchas ocasiones la atención en las calles.

Tengo que admitir que le luce muy bien el gorro rojo que lleva un tanto suave casi rosa. El amo se lo regaló después de haberse quejado de su situación en las calles, por lo menos así lograba ocultar un poco su blanca cabellera aunque algunos mechones rebeldes se le escurrieran.

Había una fila muy larga para comprar el pan el cual no era muy barato. Muchos de los alimentos preparados como ese tenían precios elevados y sin contar las frutas podridas y la carne descompuesta que exageraban en los precios.

Con algo de esfuerzo y ahorrando así podíamos costearnos algo de pan.

Había tocado nuestro turno, el dinero ahorrado de Sion apenas alcanzaba para un kilo de pan. Con una bolsa algo llena salimos de la tienda. El olor era tan llamativo, casi sentía que me invitaba de una manera tan pícara y cruel a querer devorar los panes recién horneados.

Entonces dejé de pensar en la comida cuando un niño pequeño se había puesto frente a nosotros, tenía una cara afligida y necesitada, extendió sus pequeñas manos como pidiendo algo.

Obviamente quería alguno de los panes que acabamos de comprar, Sion lo miró dudoso un momento, conociéndolo quizás se compadecería, aflojó un poco su agarre para darle uno cuando el niño le quito la bolsa de una manera tan brusca que algunos cayeron desparramados en el suelo.

La voz de otro niño llamó mi atención, el pequeño niño salió corriendo con la bolsa junto aquel muchacho mientras le dedicaban burlas a Sion. Mocosos.

Este se había quedado anonado que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar viendo los tres panes que habían quedado en el suelo.

- ¡Esos niños ya han vuelto a hacerlo! - dijo una mujer enojada, era la dueña de la panadería.

- Esto... disculpe, me puede regalar una bolsa? - dijo algo apenado Sion mientras recogía y sacudía los panes que le quedaban.

La mujer lo miró detallándolo por un momento y le dio la bolsa de papel de mala gana casi que le faltó exigir un pago por ella.

- Que mal... no es mucho pero tendremos que arreglárnosla hasta que consiga reunir mas dinero - dijo Sion que miraba la bolsa vacía y la cuidaba con recelo ya sabiendo lo que podía ocurrir.

Sion, a veces eres tan inocente. Sí el amo hubiera estado allí no hubiera dudado en acorralar esos delincuentes, pero tú no eres de esa manera, aveces me desesperas porque esperas a que te sucedan las cosas para actuar.

Ya una vez llegado a casa el amo estaba allí parecía que acababa de llegar pues se quitaba la bufanda.

- ¡Hola Nezumi! - le saludó.

- ¿Cómo le fue hoy Majestad? - dijo algo burlón - Veo que te luce muy bien el gorro - Sion se sonrojó.

- Sí, muchas gracias...-

- Pero no debería alabarte por eso - señaló con su mirada la bolsa.

- Eso fue...-

- Sion te dejaste engañar como un verdadero idiota - le reprendió Sion bajó la cabeza apenado.

- Lo siento, perdí nuestros ahorros -

- No te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes - se llevó una mano a la cabeza dramáticamente - Bueno mejor olvídalo - le quitó la bolsa revisando el contenido - Bueno supongo que es mejor que nada. Te comerás la bolsa - Sion lo miró sorprendido - Es una broma Majestad. Menos mal que siempre voy tres pasos adelante porque jura que me volvería loco - señaló una bolsa sobre la cama, un tanto llena con un gesto reprochador en su cara.

- Eso es...-

- Compré después de tu pequeño percance -

- Nezumi, lo siento, te estuviste tomando demasiadas molestias, además el pan es muy costoso -

- En vez de estar sintiéndolo, la próxima asegúrate de tener cuidado. No nadamos en dinero y esta época del año es la más dura, así que ten por seguro que no será la primera y la última - Sion asentía sin decir nada, de verdad parecía muy afligido por lo sucedido. Sé que Sion es una buena persona por haber querido ayudar a ese niño pero tampoco fue para tanto, yo le daría mi comida si así tuviera que ser. Me siento algo molesto porque el amo lo trate tan duramente.

Entonces chillo captando su atención. El amo me mira intensamente.

- Parece que tienes un abogado defensor - dijo burlón dejando su sermón. Sion volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Tsukiyo - me toma en sus manos. Yo le miro inclinando un poco la cabeza - Lo lamento, la próxima vez no pasará, así que no te preocupes - me dice para acercarse y juntar su nariz con la mía. Entonces me quedo paralizado, el contacto duró poco pero pude sentir su nariz fría chocando con la mía, fue algo que hizo trabajar mis circuitos a toda máquina.

Entonces me bajó y me dejó sobre la superficie del piano donde estaban Hamlet y Cravat. Al bajar me comenzaron a chillar. Hamlet seguramente celoso al igual que Cravat quien hacía un esfuerzo por disimularlo.

- Se puede saber ¿qué fue eso? - preguntó el amo, sacándonos de nuestra pequeña disputa.

- Un beso esquimal - respondió Sion como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- jum... Ahora te dedicas a dar besos a cualquiera -

- ¡Claro que no! Además Tsukiyo no es cualquiera, es nuestro amigo como Hamlet y Cravat -dijo un tanto alterado. El amo le miró con una mirada afilada que luego pasó sobre nuestras presencias. Creo que el amo ya nos tiene alguna manía.

- Lo que sea, espero que la bolsa te sepa muy bien - le dejó la bolsa en sus manos con una mirada incrédula - Es tu cena y no es una broma...-

_De verdad siento que el amo nos tiene alguna manía._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Y bien? XD soy una perversa zoofilica XD obvio que Sion no se comerá la bolsa. Oh Nezumi parece ya una una loca posesiva Dx

Nezumi: Tranquila, señorita Autora está noche le hago una visita muy amigable. Tengo puntos a tratar con usted acerca de mi papel en este fic *amola el cuchillo*

Los ratones terminaran desbancando a Nezumi de su trono.

Oh dios tenía que escribir algo como esto, acabo de echar una ojeada al cap 11 del manga recien salido del horno por dm5 ;D me dio un derrame ver a Sion con con un gorrito XDDDD se veia comestible, si Sion sigue haciéndose mas adorable dudo que Nezumi se aguante en los caps que vienen XD de Nezumi no digo nada porque es obvio que sale bastante sexy XD

Aparte viene a salir el hermano mayor (allen Walker) Dios por fin ha salido en su manga, y con una aparición super estelar x . Dios ya necesito varias transfusiones ;D

Propongan ideas ;D

Ratoncitos mios rueden!

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas****de****autora**: Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Hamlet!

I'm here :love: ha pasado el horrendo periodo de entrega de proyectos XD vengo un poco mas calmada y les dejo un cap algo corto ;D pero tranqui habra mas

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé.¿ Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XX**

"Debilidad"

Me he levantado debido a los leves movimientos de Sion en la cama. Un nuevo día comienza.

Sion se levanta sin hacer mucho ruido pero igual ya estoy despierto junto a mis hermanos. Nos mira y nos da los buenos días como siempre.

Una vez fuera de la cama le seguimos, está prendiendo la estufa pero esta parece resistirse, por más que lo intenta no enciende la llama hasta que logra hacerlo. Suelta un suspiro de alivio mientras busca la olla para llenarla con agua, entonces se detiene viendo al amo que se revuelve en la cama y se levanta con una cara de cansancio.

- ¡Buenos días, Nezumi! - le saluda como siempre.

El amo lo mira y dice un leve buenos días mientras se levanta entonces trata de ponerse de pie pero cae sentado de vuelta al colchón. Sion algo preocupado se le acerca.

- Nezumi, ¿estás bien? - dice algo preocupado.

- Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza - dice soltando un bufido y trata de levantarse de nuevo pero es detenido por una mano de Sion que se posa en su hombro para retenerlo en su lugar - Sion - parece reclamar.

Sion no hace caso alguno a su reclamo, acerca su rostro chocando sus frentes levemente para sentir su temperatura corporal.

- ¡Tienes fiebre! - dice algo alterad. El amo suspira cansinamente.

- ¿Y qué? no es para hacer un escándalo - dice el amo despreocupadamente.

- Has estado esforzándote demasiado, además esta temporada tienes que cuidarte, es invierno! -

- No soy un mocoso de cinco años, sé muy bien lo que puedo hacer y no, y cuales son mis límites - se levanta ya algo enojado y con un paso lento que casi nos pisa, entonces el amo se tambalea unos cuantos pasos agarrándose la cabeza. Puedo ver en su rostro la fatiga. Entonces Sion se acerca y lo ayuda a volver a la cama.

- Nezumi será mejor que descanses, puedes empeorar -

- Sion...- iba a comenzar a reclamar nuevamente con esa actitud testaruda.

- Basta, te quedas en cama! - Sion alza la voz dejando sorprendido al amo - No te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo hoy -

Sion deja al amo en cama pidiéndonos que lo vigilemos mientras va a buscar agua.

El amo ha estado trabajando últimamente muy duro en el teatro, tanto es así que ha vuelto a altas horas de la noche tan cansado que ni da las buenas noches.

El amo suelta un bufido enojado y parece querer tratar de levantarse.

No lo harás, me digo.

Cravat y Tsukiyo me ayudan rápidamente al verlo intentarlo, los tres le chillamos a modo reprendedor y él nos mira con el ceño fruncido y deja su intento de levantarse, hemos ganado, podemos escucharlo susurrar algo que suena a "traidores".

No lo traicionamos amo, sólo vemos lo mejor para usted y sabemos que si lo dejamos por su cuenta es capaz de hacer estragos, además de que Sion se molestaría.

Sion ha vuelto y pone el agua a hervir con un olor delicioso parece que hará una sopa.

Deja la sopa cocinar hasta que está lista entonces sirve nuestra porción dejándola en el suelo, mientras sirve la que es para el amo. Se acerca lentamente para evitar que se le resbale en contenido del plato.

- Nezumi, vamos tienes que comer - le llama y el amo se voltea con algo de pesadez.

Se sienta en la cama y pide el plato pero entonces Sion lo mira y decide no dárselo.

- Di ahh! - dice haciendo el gesto con la boca abierta, parece que le divierte la situación.

El amo endurece su mirada y comienza a formar un tic sobre su ojo derecho.

- Dame el plato - ordena y Sion se niega - ¿Dime has estado leyendo otra vez esas novelas rosas? - Sion ríe.

- No - responde casi evitando moverse mucho pues el plato se le puede voltear - Pero esto es divertido - toma la cuchara y la llena con el caldo y alguna zanahoria y la sopla para dirigirla a la boca del amo - Vamos di ahh -

El amo trata de evitar la cuchara pero Sion trata de seguirle.

- No me dejaras en paz hasta que lo haga, no? - dice ya cansado de la "persecución".

- Así es -

- Sólo será una cucharada y me darás el maldito plato - dice amenazante, Sion no cambia su semblante pese a sus palabras. Entonces el amo abre la boca y dejando que Sion le dé de comer - Bien ya está hecho, ahora dame el plato - le trata de quitar el plato.

- No, tienes que descansar -

- Sólo tengo fiebre, no estoy convaleciente -

- Lo sé, por eso debes alimentarte bien - le acerca otra cucharada.

- Te dije que puedo hacerlo "yo mismo" -

- Di ahh -

- No lo haré -

Así llevan unos cinco minutos el amo trata de evitar el "trencito del amor" de Sion, hasta que se resigna, parece que por el hambre y decide acceder.

El amo siempre es débil frente a Sion...

Mi modo de grabación está encendido. Esto irá a mis archivos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

Sion no es una linda waifu? XD ahora imagínense a Nezumi como un esposo de esos que ven la tele todo el día y espera a que su esposa llegue del trabajo DX estuvo algo horrible el cap D; discúlpenme fue algo escrito con efecto inmediato.

Ahora estamos en el cap 20. Madre mia! Dx no pensé llegar tan lejos. Ahora la pregunta del millón es... Hasta cuanto podre llegar? o,o bueno veamos que el tiempo decida XD el día que se me acaben las ideas el fic se termina XD.

OMGF he visto en una encuesta de biglobe(no es oficial) pero según ellos No.6 es el mejor anime del 2011 XD me siento feliz! mientras mas popular sea hay oportunidad de ver algo más como un proyecto de animación especial? ;.; Dios me oiga.

Propongan ideas ;D

Ratoncitos míos rueden!

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aquí esta el siguiente drabble. Hamlet!

Bueno aquí está mi regalo de Navidad, se portaron bien mis lectoras? eso pensé XD

Bueno disfruten el cap...

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé.¿ Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XXI**

"Navidad"

Navidad época de paz y alegría, las familias se reúnen y celebran unidas. Los niños sonríen esperando la llegada de Santa Claus.

Curiosas las costumbres del viejo mundo si se pueden decir.

Sion parece maravillado de saber las costumbres que habían quedado sepultadas con la guerra y que se perdieron con la actitud autoritaria de No.6 así como la literatura clásica por libros electrónicos.

Pero parece últimamente estos días ha leído muchos libros referente a la Navidad. Se supone que se celebra el 25 de Diciembre así que prácticamente estamos a unas horas de tan dichosa festividad, pero lamentablemente, no suele celebrarse en el Distrito Oeste.

Además de que las condiciones climáticas y económicas no les permitirían a esas personas gozar de algo así, apenas podían comer, el frío casi me enfriaba los circuitos. Por las calles se podían vislumbrar uno que otro cuerpo de aquellos temerarios que osaban pasar la noche a la intemperie, quizás con eso se podía cubrir la demanda de velas en el sector (1).

Sion cerró el libro con un largo suspiro.

- ¿No les parece genial esta fiesta? - nos dijo emocionado nosotros simplemente chillamos de manera afirmativa - Seria genial poder celebrarla - echó un vistazo al reloj colgado en la pared:

4:00 pm

Era temprano por así decirlo.

Entonces Sion comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, aquel abrigo rojo que estaba sobre una silla, comenzó a revisar su paga, pues Inukashi había surtido generosamente sus ingresos debido a la gran demanda de perros para la época, el Hotel prácticamente había estado abarrotado y el amo últimamente muy ocupado con las últimas funciones del teatro.

- Al parecer es suficiente - Sion nos miró y nos dijo que saldría un momento, decidí acompañarle y que Hamlet y Cravat vigilaran la casa.

No sé por qué sabría que terminaría llegando hasta aquí, frente a la panadería, emanaba un ambiente cálido debe ser por eso que había tanta gente congregada fuera del establecimiento.

Sion entró y compró un pastel de cerezas y algo de pan.

Ya devuelta a casa estaba Rikiga quien nos alcanzó. Saludo a Sion casi reclamándole lo mucho que le había estado llamando desde que salió de la panadería, era extraño yo no lo había oído y al parecer Sion tampoco, algo debe estar mal con mis sensores.

- ¿Y eso que compras un pastel Sion? - dijo mirando la caja que sostenía.

- Es que pienso celebrar Navidad con Nezumi - dijo Sion un tanto apenado.

- ¿Navidad? -

- Sabe que es?- le preguntó algo emocionado.

- ¡Claro! era una vieja fiesta que a veces solían celebrar mis abuelos, lastimosamente con todo el caos se han perdido las tradiciones -

- ¿Entonces usted lo celebro? -

- ¡Jajaja! claro que sí, cuando era niño, había un tipo vestido de rojo no recuerdo su nombre pero era un fraude... - la cara emocionada de Sion cambió a una gran interrogante.

- ¿Un fraude? -

- Eh? - el viejo se calló rápidamente como si hubiera dicho algo malo - Mejor olvida lo que te dije - hizo un gesto negativo con las manos.

- Pero a que se refería con...? -

- Oh, vamos Sion fue una broma! seguro que como te has portado bien ese señor de rojo te traerá algo para Navidad -

- ¿En serio? pero no creo que Santa exista a estas alturas - Sion tenía razón, un señor senil como Santa no podía vivir tanto tiempo incluso hasta una época donde casi nadie podía saber de su existencia.

- ¡Claro que sí existe! mi primera cámara me la dejó él - agregó orgulloso Rikiga.

- ¡Oh! debió ser genial! -

- ¡Claro que lo fue! Bueno nos vemos Sion - dijo algo apurado - Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo importante. ¡Escríbele una carta! - se despidió rápidamente con esa sonrisa ansiosa mientras se largaba corriendo tropezando con uno que otro transeúnte.

- Tsukiyo, no crees que es genial! Entonces Santa si existe! Tengo que decirle a Nezumi - no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería. Llegamos a casa al fin, cálida y confortable. Me bajé del hombro de Sion mientras acomodaba la tarta en un lugar seguro al igual que los panes.

Sion miró el reloj nuevamente, las 6:00pm, soltó un suspiro diciendo que aún era temprano para que el amo llegara por la época de altas funciones casi siempre terminaba llegando a las diez.

Así que decidió pasar el rato leyendo ya que fue a las estanterías seguramente a buscar una nueva novela que le entretuviera hasta un poco mas tarde.

- Sion está algo ansioso, ¿qué le ocurre?- me preguntó Hamlet.

- Está emocionado porque parece que vendrá Santa -

- ¿En serio? - Cravat se nos acercó

- Eso fue lo que dijo aquel sujeto, Rikiga-

- Oh! - ambos lucían algo asombrados -

- ¿Entonces tendremos toneladas de queso, sí se las pedimos? - preguntó Cravat

- Pero hay que escribirle una carta - dijo enseguida Cravat.

- Es cierto - nosotros no podemos escribir.

Entonces nuestra atención volvió a Sion quien nos llamó mientras sacaba un trozo de papel y un lápiz.

- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una carta? -

- ¿A quién? -

De pronto la voz del amo hizo eco dejando el ambiente el silencio.

- ¡Nezumi, llegaste! -

- Pues claro, o acaso crees que soy una ilusión? - dijo el amo con sorna.

- ¿Y tu obra? -

- Pues se decidió tomar un descanso, la época no es fácil y algunos torpes se resfriaron -

- Bueno has llegado a tiempo, íbamos a escribirle una carta a Santa - la cara del amo se contorsionó de una manera indescifrable.

- ¿Estás bromeando, no es así? -

- Claro que no - infló sus mejillas.

El amo miró seriamente a Sion y luego rompió a reír de una manera tan escandalosa que hasta se tiró en el suelo.

Sion miró sin entender su extraño comportamiento, yo tampoco. Entonces Sion tomó la jarra de agua y se la vació sin ninguna contemplación en el rostro.

- ¡Sion! - le gritó ahora enojado.

- Lo siento, pero pensé que ahora habías enloquecido - el amo lo miró sin gracia alguna.

- Muy gracioso - se levantó empapado - Ahora dime ¿qué es esa tontería de enviarle una carta a Santa? - se sacudió un poco y buscó una toalla con la cual secarse.

- No es una tontería, el señor Rikiga vendría si le escribía una carta -

- siempre tan inocente Sion - el amo soltó un suspiro cansino.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

- Que has estado leyendo muchos cuentos infantiles. Además si le escribes esa carta es obvio que no la leerá, créeme que de ser así ya habría paz mundial o algo así - las palabras del amo son algo cruel, incluso yo me había emocionado.

- Pero no tiene de malo hacer algo como esto. Sé muy bien que no todo se puede cumplir, pero por lo menos hoy podemos estar juntos y compartir...- de pronto la voz de Sion se quebró. Miramos al amo y le chillamos reprendiéndole, pues le había hecho llorar.

El amo tenía un rostro de culpa innegable, volteó bruscamente el rostro hacia otro lado para quizás no verle, cobarde, le dije, luego de unos segundos parecía haber reflexionado sobre su comportamiento y se acercó con un pañuelo.

- Bien Majestad, lo haremos como dices pero ahora límpiate esos mocos - le puso el pañuelo en la nariz para que se limpiara y Sion se sonó la nariz algo fuerte, su nariz estaba algo roja - Entonces Majestad ¿qué quiere para navidad?- le quitó el lápiz y la hoja, parecía dispuesto a escribir.

La cara de Sion se puso aún más roja.

- Es que... es un secreto - el amo levantó una ceja - No es que no puedas saberlo - corrigió inmediatamente - Pero lo quiero escribir yo... -

- Uhmm... déjame adivinar, paz mundial, que No.6 sea libre de la infección y reunirte con tu mamá y Safu? - dijo el amo con un tono de burla.

Sion frunció el seño, soltándole un "idiota" mientras le quitaba el papel y el lápiz.

Se fue a un rinconcito para escribir el amo trató de acercarse pero al oír sus pasos Sion se tensó y le dijo sin voltear a mirarle.

- No te acerques, no puedes mirar - tapaba lo que escribía con su cuerpo incluso de nosotros.

- ¿Entonces vas a ser el único en pedirle algo al viejo gordo? -

- Hay más hojas por allá - señaló un punto de la estantería, el amo sonrió con cierta malicia diciendo "está bien", el cubrió tan bien lo que escribía que tampoco pudimos ver que era.

Ambos terminaron de escribir el amo aceptó no mirar lo que decía la carta de Sion así como Sion no podía mirar la suya, según él reglas de igualdad.

Así pasó el resto de la noche, luego de que cenáramos con un festín y comiéramos tanto hasta hartarnos, estaba que ni podía dar un paso con mis pequeñas patitas.

Entonces ahí sobre el piano habían dejado sus cartas.

El reloj apuntaba ya cerca de las doce entonces Sion decidió que era hora de dormir Santa llegaba a las doce. Tan emocionado estaba que se acostó de golpe y cerró los ojos tan fuerte como esperando dormirse pronto.

- Pareces un niño de cinco años Majestad - el amo se carcajeó mientras apagaba las velas los cubría a ambos con la manta.

Al poco rato parecían haberse quedado dormidos, pero nosotros no, estuvimos mirando hacia la puerta ¿De verdad vendría? ¿Qué habrían pedido esos dos?

Pasaron los minutos eran las doce, pero nada, pasaron dos horas y nada, entonces supimos que era una gran mentira, además de que ya nos estábamos aburriendo de tanto esperar sin hacer nada.

Íbamos a dormir y dejar de esperar cuando escuchamos el pomo de la puerta girarse, un sonido casi imperceptible de alguien entrando a hurtadillas, encendí mi modo nocturno pudiendo visualizar al hombre gordo con barba y con un traje extravagante y un cinturón en la cintura, al igual que su gorro con una bola de nieve colgando en la punta. Era él, casi chillé. Tenía su saco lo dejó por un momento en el suelo y fue a ver las cartas sobre los pianos.

Abrió primero la de Sion como leyéndola luego puso un gesto extraño y dejó la carta en el mismo lugar, su reacción fue la misma con la carta del amo.

Sacó algo de su saco y lo dejó con mucho cuidado sobre el piano, y dejó su saco cerca de éste y se fue sin hacer ruido. Era de lo más extraño.

Ya había amanecido entonces el amo y Sion se levantaron, más emocionado Sion al ver sus cartas abiertas y una caja sobre el piano.

El amo se acercó rápidamente claramente tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro como revisando todo a su alrededor como confirmando si faltaba algo, entonces se acercó a Sion y tomó sú carta y la suya la escondió evitando que Sion la mirara, éste la miró y rió:

_"Querido Santa:_

_blah blah blah lo quiero para Navidad es:_

_Estar siempre al lado de Nezumi._

_Sion"._

- Nezumi! se supone que no la leerías! ni siquiera me dejaste ver la tuya!-

- No tiene importancia, pero parece que te dejaron algo ahí - se refería a la pequeña caja de regalo. Sion se decidió a abrirla quitándole el moño rojo.

Pero cayó una pequeña nota que estaba asegurada con el lazo, Sion la recogió.

- Mira Nezumi una nota de Santa! - el amo se acercó a mirar.

"Ya que ambos pidieron lo mismo, con esto no se separarán nunca"

Sion miró sin comprender algo sonrojado porque entonces sabía lo que el amo había pedido.

Dentro de la caja había lo que parecían ser un par de esposas.

El puso su peor cara y Sion sacó las esposas examinándolas.

- ¿Quiere decir que si usamos esto nunca nos separaremos?-

- Mejor echa eso en la basura - el amo se iba a volver a la cama cuando tropezó con algo, era el saco de Santa - ¿Qué es esta miérda? - el amo revisó encontrando varias vestimentas que parecían ser uniformes, y otra nota:

_"Viene con su pedido, disfrútenlo"_

- ¿Nezumi qué son esas ropas? - el amo dejó de maldecir el saco para tomar a Sion del brazo - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Solo sacaré la basura - dijo moviendo el saco.

Sion suspiró mientras miraba al amo cerrar la puerta fuertemente y miró la caja con las esposas.

- Serás mejor que las guarde antes de Nezumi se quiera deshacer de ellas - fue a buscar un lugar donde esconderlas - ¡Hamlet, Cravat, Tsukiyo!- nos llamó.

Fuimos a su llamado viendo cerca de unos libros una caja de tamaño mediano.

- Es para ustedes - nos dijo viendo la tarjeta.

¿Santa nos había dejado algo entonces?

Sion lo abrió para nosotros, dentro había un pastel de queso.

Me acerqué dejando que mis instintos actuaran para lanzarme sobre el pastel y devorarlo junto a mis hermanos.

De una u otra forma parece que Santa nos trajo que le pedimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

Ustedes son inteligentes y seguro sabían quien es Santa ;D

Happy ENDING? =D

Citas:

(1) uhmm según la novela las velas las hacen "los limpiadores" y a base de cuerpos humanos x,x no me pregunten como Dx

uhmm no sé pero imaginaba a Nezumi escribiendo en su carta que No.6 arda en llamas y Safu con ella XD (Safu yo te quiero Dx)

Cómo se pasaron las fiestas? yo fui totalmente Troll con mi familia Dx soy como las gallinas, como y me acuesto a dormir, nisiquiera santa me trajo algoDx ni carbón Dx pero bueno no me quejo pude ver el final de una serie tan genial como Mawaru penguindrum, así como conocer No.6 este año y comer mucho pastelXD así que no me quejo mientras haya yaoi y comida deliciosa que degustar soy feliz XD

_Felices fiestas!_

Ratoncitos mios rueden!

Felices fiestas! ;.; coman mucho y no engorden! Dx

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notas de autora**: Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Cravat!

Bueno disfruten el cap...

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé.¿ Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XXII**

"Año nuevo"

Hoy es 31 de diciembre

Según los libros hoy la Tierra termina de dar la vuelta alrededor del sol eso quiere decir que han pasado 365 días. Desde la llegada de Sion han pasado tres meses, es una de las personas que más quiero, aparte del amo claro, siempre sonríe y es amable con nosotros, además que nunca nos aburrimos de él -mis hermanos y yo- y disfrutamos de las historias que nos relata, Hamlet ama las de tragedias, no me gustan mucho prefiero los cuentos felices y Tsukiyo casi siempre se conforma con cualquier cosa, aunque Sion siempre nos lee algo que nos guste a todos.

Hoy el amo está algo ocupado, le he acompañado por las calles al teatro. Hamlet y Tsukiyo se quedaron con Sion, así que aprovecho para pasar algo de tiempo con el amo y salir a ver al panorama, no muy alentador. Tal como dijo Tsukiyo hay muchos cuerpos congelados en las calles, me aterra pensar que si no tuviéramos un lugar donde pasar las noches tendríamos el mismo destino de aquellos desafortunados.

El amo de pronto se ha detenido cosa que me llama la atención, mira al cielo el cual esta nublado, pareciera que fuera a llover pero no cae ninguna gota, la verdad es que lleva así mucho tiempo el clima. Sigue su camino, y luego unos cuantos minutos llegamos a ese lugar, no sé por qué pensaba que íbamos al teatro, pero estamos frente al apartamento de Rikiga. El amo toca de manera pesada, pues pareciera que está molesto por alguna razón, la verdad lleva así desde Navidad.

Puedo escuchar unos cuantos gritos acercarse hasta que la puerta se abre.

- ¿Maldición piensas tirar la puerta? - sale Rikiga totalmente enfurecido - ¡Ah! Nezumi eres tú!- su expresión cambia rápidamente.

El amo le toma del cuello de su camisa de una manera violenta y lo empuja dentro mientras cierra la puerta con el talón.

- Muy graciosa tu visita viejo pervertido - dice en un tono burlón mientras le suelta bruscamente y camina a sentarse en los muebles.

Tose un poco y toma aire pues está alterado - ¿De qué hablas? -

- No seas idiota, como si no te hubiera visto, te juro que si no me hubiese dado cuenta que era tú, te hubiera matado hace unos días -

Rikiga comienza a sudar, aún no comprendo a qué se refieren - Oh! vamos, sólo fue un juego, además lo hice para complacer a Sion, de seguro estaba muy contento, aunque tienen una relación que da asco - el amo levemente se sonroja y chasquea la lengua volteando hacia otro lado.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia -

- ¿Entonces de qué te quejas? que yo sepa no eres ningún angelito, si me permites decirlo eres un bastardo que osa atentar contra la pureza se Sion – dice con un tono dramático.

- Ya te dije que lo que nosotros tengamos no es de tu incumbencia – el amo se exalta un poco – Y no eres nadie para decir que es lo que soy –

- Bueno lo dejamos así, pero dime ya utilizaste el juego completo? –

- Eres un sucio hablando así del hijo de tu "amor" Karan. No vine a reportarte cosas de mi vida privada, sólo vine a decirte que estés preparado por morir la próxima vez que decidas irrumpir en mi casa – el amo se levanta y camina hacia la puerta

Rikiga soltó una risa escandalosa y el amo bufó cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

No entendía muy bien su conversación pero cuando Rikiga había entrado a nuestra casa, nunca lo había visto asomarse por allí.

Puedo ver el aliento frío del amo y éste aprovecha a currase más con su bufanda, yo también aprovecho para meterme entro los pliegues de la bufanda, hace mucho frío y el día casi termina.

Llegamos a casa, todo está muy silencioso, el amo se quita su capa y la deja en la silla, no hay señales de mis hermanos y Sion, el amo comienza a revisar cada metro cuadrado.

¿Dónde se metió ese idiota? - masculla hasta que se da por vencido y deja de buscar tumbándose en la cama. A lo mejor Sion salió.

Claro mis suposiciones eran acertadas, al poco rato Sion llegó, algo cansado parecía.

Vaya Majestad, se puede saber que hacía?- Sion se acercó y le saludó.

Inukashi me pidió que la ayudara a organizar unas cosas, hay mucha gente quedándose en el hotel – Sion se quitó el gorro que tenía puesto dejando ver sus cabellos albinos, no sé porqué pero al amo siempre mira sus cabellos, recuerdo una vez que dijo lo mucho que le gustaban - ¿Oye Nezumi sabes que día es hoy?

31, sábado, – dijo secamente y Sion iba agregar algo pero el amo habló antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra – Ya sé que es fin de año - Sion bajó la cabeza un poco – ¿Qué ocurre, Majestad? –

Es que en No.6 solía pasar ésta fecha con mi madre y…-

Ja! No me digas que extrañas a tu mami – dijo el amo en tono burlón, de pronto vio que Sion seguía sin hablar y su mirada reflejaba algo de tristeza.

Mordí al amo y éste se quejó, a veces el amo es tan insensible.

Lo siento, es solo que la extraño pero sé que pronto la veré así no me hagas caso, estoy feliz de estar contigo aquí y ahora – Sion puso una sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa mientras me alejaba del amo quien soltó un bufido y se le acercó posando su mano sobre su barbilla y levantando su rostro y sellando sus labios con los suyos. El asombro por parte de Sion fue tal que me dejó caer, pero pude resistir gracias a mi cuerpo.

Ambo se separaron, el amo posó su mano por las mejillas de Sion recogiendo una lágrima solitaria.

Majestad es tan sentimental, peor no deberías preocuparte tu madre está bien y como dices, pronto se encontraran – dijo el amo con una sonrisa. Sion sonrió tomando la mano del amo con la suya.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, mis hermanos y yo estábamos observantes.

Entonces decidieron cenar, Sion comenzó a calentar agua para la sopa Macbeth.

La cena estuvo tranquila ambos comían sin decir nada. Después de que termináramos el amo caminó hacia la puerta recogiendo su capa de superfibra.

Ponte el abrigo vamos afuera -

Eh? Si – Sion se levantó dejando todo en orden recogiendo su abrigo rojo, y colocándose su gorro, nosotros nos subimos en su brazo hasta sus hombros.

Subió por las escaleras y llegamos a la superficie para ver el panorama nocturno aquel cielo nubloso de color gris donde algunas nubes resaltaban,.

Sion sobó sus manos ya que no tenía guantes.

El amo sonrió y se acercó guitándose uno de sus guantes para dárselo.

No, está bien, tendrás frío Nezumi- el amo le miró de manera reprochadora y no tuvo más opción que aceptar el guante y su otra mano indefensa fue tomada por la mano desnuda del amo – Oye Nezumi, ¿ por qué decidiste salir afuera? –

Eres impaciente Majestad, pero no te lo diré digamos que es una sorpresa –

¿Una sorpresa? –

Bueno si así se le puede llamar, el clima está perfecto - su aliento helado se hizo visible.

¿Perfecto? No te entiendo – Sion y yo estábamos en las mismas, lo que estaba perfecto el clima era par un congelamiento.

Majestad mejor disfrute del espectáculo y no se queje- señaló al cielo del cual comenzaban a caer unas extrañas partículas blancas, cayó sobre mí y estaba muy fría.

Esto es… –

Nieve – dijo el amo con una sonrisa.

¿Pero cómo supiste que caería?, ha pasado muchos años desde que nevó por ésta área –

Instinto - respondió simplemente- ¿Entonces te gusta? De seguro tu madre debe estar viéndola –

¡Claro que sí! Es maravillosa, y de seguro debe estar admirándola – agarró en su mano un copo de nieve.

Sion parecía tan feliz. La nieve se había acumulado en el suelo cubriéndolo casi por completo.

El amo sonrió maliciosamente y tomó una porción de nieve moldeándola con su mano.

¿Nezumi qué haces? – Sion se acercó pero recibió como respuesta una bola de nieve contra su rostro – Esta fría – dijo Sion quitándola de su rostro.

Tiene razón majestad la nieve es maravillosa - se burló pero se vio interrumpido por una bola de nieve estrellándose contra su rostro – Muy gracioso – se quitó la nieve.

Parecían niños, unos muy grandes.

Se quedaron jugando en la nieve por un rato hasta que decidieron entrar a casa pues parece que la situación subió de tono cuando Sion cayó sobre el amo resbalándose con la nieve. Entonces pude ver que no podían contener el deseo que reflejaban sus ojos.

En comparación a afuera dentro estaba muy cálido, eso me hizo saber cuan fría era la nieve.

El acto de amor y pasión había terminado y Sion yacía dormido en la cama cubierto por las sabanas, el amo se acomodó para dormir dejando que Sion se le acurrucara. Pude ver como su rostro se endurecía.

_"Quizás este año ya no podamos estar así"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

Bueno gracias por seguirme hasta aquí; D ha sido todo un placer llegar con ustedes pero lamentablemente dejaré el fic, D; hasta que mi cabeza se reponga y se surta de ideas nuevas, así que **el fic esta cerrado hasta nuevo aviso!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

XDD mentira! Bueno (ya paso el día de los inocentes) pero una broma x el día del apocalipsis no está de más, ahora quiero ver sus caras de infarto u /*seh soy una mala persona*

Bueno trataré de ver si actualizo mis otros fics a comienzos de enero

Otra cosa he abierto una pag en Tumblr si desean seguirme ;.; y charlar x alla y hacer preguntas, tb pueden preguntarle a mis ratoncitos ;D ellos son quienes aministran mi tumblr ;D bueno nos vemos:

http : / zuzusc . tumblr . com / *quitar espacios*

Feliz Año nuevo a todas!

Respuestas a reviews anónimos:

*Muchas gracias ;.; me alegra q sigan el fic y dejen un rw ;.;

*Santa era Rikiga con Cosplay ;D

*Si Nezumi usara su regalo uhm….no sé XD

Ratoncitos míos rueden!

Felices fiestas! ;.; Coman mucho y no engorden! Dx

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aquí esta el siguiente drabble. Cravat!

Feliz año nuevo a todos! he vuelto XD

Bueno disfruten el cap...

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé.¿ Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos? Rikiga? Viejos verdes?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XXIII**

"Compras"

El día de hoy hace algo de sol, pero no hay calor, es más, es como si no estuviera allí.

Sion se encargaba de darle un baño rápido a los perros que parecían relajados pese a la temperatura, se sacuden con algo de prisa pues el agua estaba algo fría. Sion es considerado y les trae una toalla bastante grande para envolver a los recién lavados, el agua salpica contra su rostro y algunas gotas alcanzan a atacarme.

- Sion más te vale que te alejes cuando se sacudan o cogeras un resfriado - escucho a Inukashi hablarle mientras le pasa una toalla limpia y seca. ¿Un refriado? no lo permitiré, la última vez no me gustó ver a Sion así tan débil.

- Gracias Inukashi - toma la toalla y se seca.

La verdad era que con este clima resfriarse era algo común pero es peligroso considerando que aquí no hay los medicamentos para proporcionar una atención medica adecuada.

Habían perros que no pudieron resistir el frío por su pelo corto, suertudos aquellos de pelo largo pero se asarían luego en el verano, la verdad es que la vida no era justa, ni para los humanos ni los perros. Cavar en la tierra helada era como suponía -agotador- y Sion siempre terminaba cansándose más de la cuenta aunque Inukashi nos recompensaba con algo de pan u ofreciéndonos algo de comer a parte del pago establecido.

Al poco rato Sion había acabado e Inukashi había vuelto con algunos trozos de pan, le dio uno a Sion y comenzaron a platicar.

Sion le había hablado de lo que había pasado en Navidad, parecía muy emocionado explicándole acerca de Santa y del regalo que le había dejado. Ella rompió a carcajadas y se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas que le salían de tanto reír.

- Sion de verdad que me entretienes, al parecer ese sujeto no es alguien muy santo para haberte dejado eso -

- Bueno... eso no lo sé, aunque no entiendo por qué Nezumi se molestó tanto -

- Mejor olvídalo. Nezumi es un amargado - dijo en un suspiro.

Sion iba a decir algo cuando los perros de Inukashi se pusieron alerta, sus orejas se levantaron rápidamente y miraban había un punto en común.

- Vaya parece que llegó la peste - dijo ella con un gesto burlón.

Pude ver a Rikiga aparecer y saludando sonriente. Sion se había acercado a saludarle e Inukashi soltó un bufido cuando el sujeto la saludó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces por aquí? -

- Vaya que eres molesta niña - se quejó Rikiga - Pues para que sepas he venido por Sion - éste volteó a mirarlo sin comprender.

- ¿A mí? - se señaló.

- Claro! he tenido algo de dinero extra y me gustaría comprarte algo de ropa -

- ¡No!... no es necesario que lo haga señor Rikiga, estoy bien así -

- ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? ¿Haz visto tu ropa? además la última vez no te pude dar nada - Sion había bajado el rostro, claro la última vez Sion había conseguido en la tienda la chaqueta de su amiga - Vamos además es año nuevo y hace frío -

- ¡Jajajaja! pero que amable eres viejo! - Inukashi se agarraba el estómago mientras reía.

- Tú cállate mocosa! Vamos Sion, ya has terminado aquí -

- Espere señor Rikiga - Sion trataba de zafarse y Rikiga trataba de arrastrarlo con él hasta que me vio sobre su hombro.

- ¡Un ratón! - gritó escandalizado, yo me encogí y Sion me acarició.

- Lo siento señor Rikiga, éste es Cravat, es uno de los ratones de Nezumi, no tiene de que preocuparse, no le hará nada- el hombre pareció calmarse, también actuó así la última vez que nos había visto -a mí y a mis hermanos-

- Inukashi, bueno... yo me voy, ¿no necesitas nada más? - se acercó a ella.

- Vete Sion y llévate a la señorita peste - dijo ella con un gesto desinteresado.

- ¿Señorita peste? - Rikiga gritó enfurecido ante el insulto.

- ¿Y cómo debería llamarte? ¿Viejo proxeneta? - Rikiga se estaba enojando y Sion pudo ver las miradas desafiantes de ambos, ninguno de ellos iba a ceder.

- Por favor cálmense! - Sion se había puesto en medio y ambos bufaron como niños volteando sus rostros a otro lado.

Al final Sion había terminado por irse con Rikiga, ya llevábamos recorriendo algunas tiendas, Sion no parecía muy a gusto con las prendas que Rikiga quería escogerle, algunas chaquetas de colores llamativos y chillones, en resumen ropa muy extravagante, me sorprendo con su mal gusto.

- ¡Oh vamos Sion! tiene que haber algo que te guste - decía Rikiga revisando entre tantas prendas.

- De verdad no tiene que tomarse tantas molestias - Sion parecía avergonzado.

- ¡Oh! Rikiga! - escucho una voz desconocida, volteo al instante viendo a un hombre acercase a donde estamos, parece alguien contemporáneo a Rikiga - Veo que estás algo ocupado - mira a Sion.

- Algo así - dice algo nervioso.

- ¿Y éste muchacho quién es? es acaso tu hijo? - ambos se sobresaltan.

Sion parece mucho mas avergonzado que Rikiga pues desde que había llegado el amo le estuvo bromeando acerca de que si Rikiga fuera su padre pero éste en segundos lo había desmentido al conocerlo.

- N-no - dijo con un gesto negativo de sus manos y una sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! entonces debe ser un niño de la calle - dice el sujeto mirando de pies a cabeza a Sion ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Puede que Sion esté algo desarreglado pues ha estado trabajando duro desde la mañana, su ropa está algo sucia debido a la estación y no hay tiempo ni el clima adecuado para lavarla - ¿Pero de dónde lo has sacado? tiene un aspecto poco peculiar, acaso lleva peluca? Cuánto pides por él? - aquel sujeto lucía demasiado ansioso.

- ¿Eh? - Rikiga parece reaccionar - No, estás equivocado, él no es producto para la venta - aquel sujeto parecía disgustado.

- ¡Oh vamos! siempre te quedas con lo mejor, como con Yumi ella era una belleza. Te puedo pagar la cantidad que quieras - aquel sujeto era muy persistente y Sion no había dicho palabra alguna, más bien estaba tenso con cada palabra que el sujeto decía.

- ¡Lo siento pero ya te dije que no. No es parte del negocio! Además es el hijo de una amiga. Tú muy bien dijiste que lo tuyo eran las mujeres y niñas menores -

- ¡Jajajaja! así es pero estoy abierto a nuevas experiencias. Lastima que el chico no sea parte del negocio. Bueno te veré luego, suerte con tu trabajo de niñera - aquel sujeto lanzó una mirada lasciva a Sion que lo hizo quedarse paralizado mientras se marchaba.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto Sion! - Rikiga comenzó a disculparse de manera exagerada - Tú sabes que jamás te vendería a ese sujeto - se arrodilló.

- Tranquilo señor Rikiga, yo sé que usted nunca haría algo así - dijo con una sonrisa pero puedo notarle a leguas que es un tanto forzada, eso no ha sido nada agradable.

- Dime ¿ya decidiste que quieres? - dijo enseguida frotándose las manos.

Sion sabía que si no elegía algo, el hombre no dejaría de insistir hasta que comprara algo.

- ¿Está bien si llevo esto? - Tomó unos guantes blancos para nieve.

- ¡Sí! están increíbles, señora los llevamos! - Rikiga enseguida pagó por los guantes.

Al final había cumplido su cometido, entonces nos íbamos a retirar de la tienda cuando Sion se fijó en algo llamando la atención de Rikiga y la vendedora.

Un vestido blanco, algo sencillo sin muchos arreglos.

- ¿Quieres eso Sion? - preguntó Rikiga con un tono de voz un tanto preocupado y asombrado - No me digas que Nezumi te está pegando sus costumbres -

Sion enseguida se sonrojó - No para mi, es que... -

- ¿Acaso piensas dárselo a una chica? -

Sion se sonrojó nuevamente - Estaba pensando que Inukashi no tiene la oportunidad de vestirse como una chica y...-

- ¿Inukashi? Jajajaja! preferiría dárselo a los cerdos, ten por seguro que lucirían mejor en él -

- Es que ella ha hecho tanto por mi como usted y quisiera poder darle algo a ella -

- Sion eres un buen niño - dijo casi lagrimeando, y sacando de su bolsillo algo de dinero.

- ¡No! está bien, yo lo pagaré -

- No Sion guarda tu dinero, tú lo necesitas más -

- Gracias - Sion sonrió.

- Señor ese vestido cuesta unas veinte piezas de plata - la vendedora se frotaba las manos ansiosa y enseguida recibió su pago.

Al final había decidido envolverlo, para dárselo cuando la viera.

- Sion eres un buen chico, sólo espero que esa rata no consuma tu alma pura -

- Señor Rikiga no debería hablar así, además Nezumi es una buena persona -

- Quizás en otra vida - me estaba molestando que hablara así del amo - Pero bueno no es su culpa, después de todo los niños que nacen de éste lado del muro no les queda otra manera de ser - su mirada se endureció y Sion lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Lo dice por Inukashi también? -

- Si, de seguro sería una mocosa mimada de haber nacido en una familia normal, con ese carácter que tiene -

Sion sonrió de una manera melancólica, había algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

Qué les pareció? está algo raro XD lo sé.

Siempre pienso como serían las vidas de Nezumi o Inukashi en un plano normal, dejando de lado el fanfiction, me imagino a Nezumi como esas estrellas pop, algo arrogante claro pero siendo él. XD si existiera juren que no despegaría la vista de la tv, pero bueno que obtenemos a cambio en la realidad? putito bieber? Dx Ya que me salgo del tema XD No puedo esperar a que salga el manga Dx moriré con los spoilers DX señores ya viene el cap 12 lo podrán encontrar en dm5 . com , y se viene escena del besitou ;.;

**OMFG! ;D estoy cerca de los 200rw estoy feliz ;.;**

**http: / zuzusc . tumblr . com / les dejo una imagen random conrespecto al fic XDDD espero que les guste**

**Los pobres ratones ya no pueden moverse ;.;**

XD discúlpenme la bromita (graciocita la niña ) solo fue un pequeño desliz de maldad XD

-Habrá alguito de drama x pero bueno si no lo quieren, agarro mi drama barato y nos largamos de aqui D; *da la vuelta*

Feliz Año nuevo!

Nos queda un año de vida a ver si pasamos al 2013 ;D

Ratoncitos mios rueden!

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Tsukiyo-yo.

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XXIV**

"Señuelo"

Todos parecen estar tensos. Están reunidos decidiendo como obtener información fiable acerca de No.6. El problema es que parece ser un contacto de ese hombre, Rikiga, por lo que no parece fácil tratar de atraparle. Comienzan a hablar de que alguien tiene que ser un señuelo.

Aquel hombre Rikiga, se dice que vende niños y mujeres a precio considerable a los altos mandos de No.6 consiguiendo así costearse una buena vida dentro del Distrito Oeste, si me preguntan me parece algo despreciable.

- Agh!, que más da. Yo seré el señuelo - dice el amo con un rostro enojado.

Todos voltean a mirarle detenidamente.

Rikiga se aclara la voz por la repentina sorpresa por parte del amo.

- No creo que sea lo más adecuado - dice ganándose la mirada confundida de todos - Verán este sujeto, Fuura es uno de mis mejores clientes, tiene gustos muy peculiares, le gustan los niños y tu Nezumi, no creo que puedas hacerte pasar por un menor - dice con algo de dificultad haciendo pausa entre sus palabras.

Bueno creo que tiene razón el amo no tiene el aspecto de un niño.

El amo parece agobiado. Dice que conseguir que una de las chicas de Rikiga se meta en el asunto no le parece factible, además de seguir involucrando gente ajena al problema.

- Yo puedo hacerlo - dice Sion ganándose la mirada del amo. Ha cerrado su puño con cierta molestia parece.

- No - dice tajante.

- Pero Nezumi, no hay tiempo. Además tú lo has dicho no soy muy alto y además...- se sonroja un poco parece avergonzado de las palabras que siempre le dice el amo acerca de su aspecto físico.

- ¡Sion! No tienes que hacer esto. Yo... ya encontraré otra manera...- dice Rikiga algo desesperado pues parece que no le agrada tampoco la idea de Sion se arriesgue a estar con un pervertido pederasta - ¿Por qué no lo haces tu Inukashi?- dice sin medir sus palabras.

La chica lo mira con una cara de enojo visible.

- ¡¿Acaso piensas que me rebajaría a hacer eso, no tienen suficiente con que les esté ayudando? - parece enojada.

- ¡Basta! - grita Sion pues parece que se va a iniciar una discusión - Todos han hecho mucho por mi. Además no puedo dejar que una chica haga esto, por lo menos déjenme hacer esto, es lo único que podría hacer - dice mientras mira fijamente a las personas frente a él.

- Sion, yo nunca he esperado que me retribuyas lo que he hecho por ti, por sí no lo tienes claro - se queda sorprendido de oír la fría voz del amo.

- Nezumi... lo sé, pero déjenme hacerlo! – parece decidido.

- Sion...-dice Rikiga que sostenía una bolsa entre sus manos - Yo nunca me perdonaría que algo te pasara, tampoco espero algo de ti. Pero parece que es inútil detenerte - dice algo derrotado entregándole la bolsa de papel que sostenía - Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas para la ocasión, sí quieres probártelo...-

- Gracias, señor Rikiga - toma la bolsa ante la atenta mirada de Inukashi y el amo que ha tenido que sentarse en uno de los sofá con pesadez.

Sion se ha marchado para hacer una prueba de su vestuario.

El amo está enojado y mucho. Puedo notarlo en su mirada, parece querer sacar millones de agujas y clavarlas a Rikiga que se ha sentado en el sofá al frente con cara de cansancio.

- Viejo idiota, ojalá que está miérda valga la pena - dice con un tono venenoso.

Han pasado unos minutos, oímos la puerta abrirse lentamente.

Parece que Sion ha terminado de cambiarse para la misión.

Entra lentamente con un leve sonrojo cubriendo su rostro.

Un vestido de sirvienta inglesa negro con un hermoso delantal de volantes que apenas llega a cubrir un poco más de sus muslos.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? - dice el amo con veneno en su voz mirando a Rikiga.

- Es que... verás el sujeto es algo peculiar como te dije, además es algo excéntrico - trata de excusarse.

El amo al final se levanta de su asiento ante las miradas de Inukashi y Rikiga.

- ¡Ni creas que voy a permitir esto! - le toma del brazo tratando de arrastrarle fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Nezumi! Espera! - trata de resistirse.

- ¿Quieres dejar tu escenita de celos, Nezumi? - se acerca Inukashi captando su atención - No puedo negar que te queda bien Sion - dice con un suspiro algo seria- Pero no creo que sea lo mejor que tú lo hagas - Sion la mira confundido.

- Espera Inukashi, yo...-

- Lo haré yo - dice con algo de molestia - Además por sí no te has fijado eres un debilucho. Sí ese tipo trata de hacer algo indebido lo noquearé. ¡Pero ni creas que usaré ese maldito vestido! - señala la vestimenta.

- Lo que sea, pero no vengas llorando después - dice Nezumi haciéndola enojar aún más y termina por arrastrar fuera a Sion.

- Nezumi, no creo que esté bien dejarla a ella hacer eso -

- Y crees que hacerlo tú es lo mejor, eres casi tan idiota como ella, pero confió más en ella que en ti para esto -

Sion lo mira sorprendido - ¿Por qué? acaso piensas que no puedo hacerlo? -

- Sion eres muy inocente con este tipo de cosas, de seguro ese tipo te sometería sin problemas, y tengo pruebas de eso -

Sion se sonroja. Se ha quedado sin palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

el final se los dejo a libre interoretacion XD que habra hecho Nezumi con Sion vestido asi? XD

XDD omg! Hemos llegado a los 212 reviews ;.; esto es memorable ;D tratare de esforzarme mas x

*tira confeti*

Muchas gracias a todas que me han seguido hasta aquí ;.; en especial a **TariitaHellPrincess**, gracias a ti he alcanzado tan significativa cifra nxn

Para el próximo cap hago la imagen de celebración XD

_**Off topic: **_

Omg ¡han visto el cap 15 de persona 4? Narukami is fabulous con su cuello levantado XD creo que rompí mi caja de risas* me voy a ver HxH

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Cravat!

Bueno disfruten el cap...

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé.¿ Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XXV**

" Juntos"

_"Quiero estar a tu lado"_

Era una de las tantas frases vergonzosas que el amo se encargaba de enumerar.

Shion siempre era muy dulce y casi nunca se guarda lo que piensa.

Ahí se encuentra el amo, releyendo Macbeth su libro preferido, siempre se la pasa recitando sus líneas.

Sion se había ido a trabajar con Inukashi, según su plan estará listo en una semana, ahí será cuando el contacto de Rikiga se dispondrá a venir al Distrito Oeste.

El amo ayer había llegado muy molesto. Sion había llegado con él cubierto por la capa de superfibra que siempre cubre el cuello del amo, pero cubría por completo a Sion y como era de suponer discutieron. Sion no durmió con él, se mudó de vuelta a su sofá. Y el resto del día de hoy estuvo algo tenso el ambiente, ninguno de ellos se dirigió palabra alguna.

El amo ha cerrado su libro de golpe casi asustándome, fue tan repentino.

Se dirige a dejar el libro de vuelta a la estantería ¿Habrá terminado?

Me dirijo a ver que hace, pues se ha quedo un buen rato en las estanterías, parece que repasa los títulos, busca uno nuevo o eso parece. Da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, parece que hay algo de interés allá arriba por el ángulo de su mirada.

Busca una silla que usa como escalera y agarra la caja, parece que aún está sellada, pues el amo ha impedido que Sion arreglara las últimas partes de la estantería. Allí se encuentran sus "libros personales" y Sion no ha vuelto a posar sus manos por allá.

Abre la caja llamando mi atención, sonríe, parece que ha descubierto algo.

Me acercó subiendo por su hombro, la verdad es que no hay gran cosa, una libreta y una botella, agarra la botella y la abre oliéndola un poco.

- No parece que esté echado a perder. Aunque mientras mas viejo mejor- no comprendo a que se refiere.

Deja la caja ahí y se va con la botella, toma su taza y la llena hasta el tope.

- Sigues siendo un idiota mentiroso... Sion...- le escucho susurrar viendo como da un buen trago.

Se sienta en el mueble donde Sion siempre descansa. Me acerco a él y puedo notar algo, ha vaciado la taza.

Vuelve a llenarla y la vuelve a vaciar, ha sido rápido, ya lleva casi media botella. ¿Qué tendrá de bueno? Trato de leer la etiqueta.

"Whiskey del Oeste"

No entiendo mucho, pero sea lo que sea le gusta al amo y por su olor parece que es licor. El amo tiene experiencia bebiendo pero nunca le había visto tomar de está manera.

Veo su cara está algo sonrojada y sus ojos están caídos.

- ¿Y tú que miras? - dice fríamente viéndome. No se que decirle solo me quedo ahí - Sabes ese idiota, lo odio. Diciendo cosas como que estaremos juntos, ¿acaso cree que vive en un cuento de hadas? - me mira fijamente y no sé que hacer - Tú lo tienes fácil eres un ratón no tienes que preocuparte mucho, sólo de lo que comerás mañana - vuelve a tomar otro sorbo. Lo ha vaciado de nuevo, vuelve a llenarla, esta parece que es la última ya no queda nada en la botella y vuelve a tomar desmesuradamente.

Se recuesta contra el sofá meneando el contenido en la taza viendo fijamente al techo, se queda así un buen rato.

- ¡Demonios! me he vuelto débil - susurra más para sí mismo tomando el último trago y se queda en silencio.

Entonces oímos la puerta abrirse y vemos a Sion asomarse junto a mis hermanos quienes entran recorriendo el lugar.

- Nezumi, ya he vuelto - dice un tanto tímido, se queda un rato esperando la contestación del amo pero nada, más bien el amo se le queda mirando fijamente sin decirle nada.

Sion se ha quitado el abrigo y lo deja sobre la silla.

- ¿Nezumi? - pregunta viendo que el amo ni se ha inmutado desde su llegada. Entonces examina con la mirada los alrededores y ve la botella vacía.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta mientras la acerca para olerla - ¡Es licor!

- ¿Y tienes que hacer un escándalo? - pregunta el amo como si nada.

Sion se acerca a él dejando la botella dónde estaba.

- Nezumi, tú te has bebido todo esto?

- ¿Importa, acaso?

- ¡Pues claro que importa!, no puedes tomar licor de esa manera, eres menor de edad! - y como sí algo hubiese reventado el amo reventó a reír escandalosamente - ¿Nezumi?

- ¡Jajajaja! ¿ósea me bebo esta botella y te importa sólo porque soy menor de edad? He bebido más que unas copas de vino, de verdad que eres un idiota.

- Nezumi...

- Siempre eres tan malditamente inocente, de verdad que me frustras! - se palmea la frente - Y ayer casi haces la mayor estupidez del siglo.

- ¿Estupidez? - parece que Sion está enojado - ¡No es una estupidez querer ayudar en algo!.

- Es muy diferente ayudar de ser un ingenuo.

- ¿Por qué...? - el amo le pone atención viendo que Sion ha apretado sus manos fuertemente.

- Por qué que? - dice tajante.

- ¿Por qué nunca puedes aceptar nada de lo que haga para ayudar a los demás? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ponerle un pero a todo?- ha estallado.

El amo le mira perplejo y cierra sus ojos como si le doliese la cabeza.

Se levanta del mueble parándose frente a Sion, parece que aún puede mantener la postura. Entonces tira a Sion contra la cama.

Sion se queda paralizado, no se mueve y el amo se coloca sobre él.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué...? - Sion no dice nada - No te he salvado para que hagas un suero o desperdicies tu vida de manera inútil - hace una pausa - Quisiera que valoraras un poco más tu vida. Después de todo, eres la persona por la que...- el amo deja de hablar pues se ha desvanecido en los brazos de Sion quien parece que aún no reacciona.

- ¿Nezumi? - llama suavemente, le mueve un poco pero no reacciona - Parece que se durmió - dice en un susurro y abraza el cuerpo del amo - Nezumi... creo que los dos somos unos tontos...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

ehhhhhhhhhhmmmmm! raro, no? ya pueden matarme.

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Tsukiyo-yo.

**¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos!**

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XXVI**

"Día secreto"

Hoy hace un día soleado con pocas nubes. Sion decía que era un día hermoso para trabajar hoy pero parece que ahora no está muy de acuerdo.

El sol abrasador parece castigarlo mientras lava a los perros. Con el dorso de su mano se quita el sudor de la frente.

Veo a Inukashi venir mientras le dice que termine con el perro rápidamente, así lo hace e Inukashi le dice venga dentro que le ofrecerá algo de beber. Parece que ella también comprende lo duro de trabajar bajo un sol como el de hoy.

Ambos iban al interior del edificio cuando oigo la voz de aquel hombre, Rikiga. Viene algo cansado mientras se quita su gorra para darse un poco de aire.

- Oh menudo calor que hace hoy - las gotas de sudor caen como inmensos proyectiles que amenazan con atacarme aquí abajo, rápidamente corro a donde está Sion y me subo por sus piernas a su hombro, me recibe con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres hoy viejo? - escucho a Inukashi hablarle con algo de fastidio.

- Cuida ese tono mocosa - pide tomando aire - Deberías de agradecer que vengo...- ella le ha lanzado una toalla que tenía en sus manos en la cara con mucha fuerza - ¡Hey! esta niña - ella desaparece dentro del edificio dejando a Sion con Rikiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre señor Rikiga?

- Bueno no mucho - se seca un poco con la toalla después de haberla olido - Hoy revisé mi calendario y vi que era una día maravilloso.

- ¿Día maravilloso? - Sion no comprende y yo tampoco.

- Es obvio que no lo sepas, días hermosos como hoy no se permiten festejar en No.6.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- ¿Ves esto? - le pone frente a él una página olvidada de alguna revista ya que parece arrancada.

- ¿Día de San Valentín, día del amor y la amistad? Nunca había oído de ese día.

- Oh Sion, que mal, la inocencia de los niños de hoy en día ha sido arrancada para imponer un modelo estéril en la sociedad, antes las niñas corrían por ahí escribiendo cartas de amor y haciendo chocolates. Incluso Karan me dio uno una vez... mejor olvida eso - se sonrojó ante lo dicho.

- ¿Hacer chocolates, cartas de amor? Suena como una novela romántica - Sion ríe.

- Es un día muy lindo, pero no muchos recuerdan esto por la hambruna...- suspiró - Entonces dime Sion, tu estás con esa rata, aunque no quiera admitirlo ustedes serían algo así como pareja, ¡por eso debes tener un lindo detalle aunque debería ser esa rata! - aquello casi parecía una orden.

- ¿Pa-pareja? - Sion se sonrojó como nunca.

- Sé que no debería meterme en tu vida, pero es demasiado evidente para alguien con tan buen olfato como yo.

Sion seguía tan sonrojado. Que día tan curioso era ese. Entonces el amo sabría de éste día. Rikiga se había encargado de darle todos los detalles de aquella tradición.

- Puaj! suena tan abominable como lo describes - escucho a Inukashi volver con un vaso de agua que se lo ofrece a Sion.

- No comprendes lo hermoso de un día como hoy niña.

- No, ni quiero tampoco. Aquí no hay tiempo ni dinero para andar pensando en cuentos fantásticos.

- Pero suena muy bonito - dice Sion ganándose su atención.

- Y es por eso es que eres el idiota numero uno de por aquí - le da un toquecito en la frente con su dedo índice.

- No permito que trates así a Sion, el todavía tiene un alma pura e inocente - Rikiga abraza a Sion quien trata de librarse de tan vergonzosa situación.

- Cuidado Sion, de seguro ese viejo quiere que le regales algo que no sean chocolates o cartas - dice ella burlona.

- ¡Agh! mocosa - Rikiga ha quedado en ridículo mientras ella esquivaba un ataque repentino de aquel hombre terminando en el suelo.

Luego de aquella visita Rikiga se había ido dejándole algunos chocolates a Sion e Inukashi no pudo evitar carcajearse.

Al final Sion y yo volvíamos a casa, Sion parecía aun algo desconcertado por tal festividad.

- Uhmm... sería genial poder preparar algo así para hoy - dice casi en un susurro mientras yo le miro atentamente- Pero no puedo hacer chocolates, no tengo ingredientes y comprarlos sale muy caro - lo veo reflexionar con seriedad - Y escribir una carta bueno... - se ha sonrojado considerablemente, yo le chillo levemente tratando de llamar su atención - ¿Qué te parece si hago una cena especial? - ciertamente no me puedo resistir - ¡Bien! será una sorpresa!

Hemos llegado a casa y Sion ve animadamente que el amo no está, así que decide ponerme manos a la obra, decide tomar un baño primero para quitarse un poco el cansancio y toma una camisa del amo que le queda un poco grande.

Comienza a picar los ingredientes de la sopa con una gran sonrisa, entonces le veo que descuidadamente deja caer el cuchillo. Se lleva un dedo a la boca, parece que se ha cortado.

- Que descuido... - dice en un susurro - Tranquilo estoy bien es sólo un cortesito, ves? - me enseña el dedo que sangra a gotitas y va en busca de una bandita. Vuelve ya con su dedo vendado para seguir cortando aquella zanahoria.

Entonces veo que su mano tiembla levemente mientras su rostro se sonroja levemente y escucho el quejido de un nuevo corte, entonces me preocupo.

- Tranquilo Tsukiyo, es sólo que estoy algo desconcentrado - sí eso puedo notarlo, va por una nueva.

Parece que ahora está un poco más calmado, y termina con los vegetales.

Ya casi va a estar lista la sopa, tengo el tiempo de cocción cronometrado para que quede en su punto. Sion revuelve lentamente la sopa mientras suelta un suspiro.

Mi alarma interna dice que ya es hora, la sopa está lista, le aviso a Sion quien sigue revolviendo con un aire ausente.

Chillo tratando de llamar su atención pero veo las burbujas comenzar a formarse en la superficie de la sopa. Comienza a hervir y chillo más fuerte, entonces parece que se ha salido de su ensoñación.

- ¡La sopa! - apaga tan rápido como puede la estufa - Se ha arruinado... - su rostro denota tristeza.

- ¿Qué se arruinó? - Esa es la voz del amo.

Acaba de llegar en compañía de mis hermanos quienes saltan de su bufanda.

- ¡Nezumi! bie-bienvenido! - Sion parece nervioso y mis hermanos me preguntan ¿por qué está tan extraño?

No lo sé, sólo sé que desde que Rikiga le habló del día de San Valentín, les digo. Ellos me preguntan que es eso, y yo no sé muy bien como explicarles la verdad es que no he entendido mucho.

- ¿Pero qué huele así? es la sopa? - escuchó al amo hablar y Sion se pone algo nervioso.

- Per...perdón, se me pasó el tiempo...-

El amo se acerca probando un poco.

- Se puede comer - dice dejando la cuchara cerca. Parece algo enojado o irritado. Con lo que odia la sopa así.

- Lo siento...

- No te disculpes, mejor sirve para que podamos comer - Sion asiente y va por los platos.

Realmente tiene un sabor diferente cuando se ha pasado de cocción, mis hermanos y yo lo discutimos.

- ¿Qué te hiciste en las manos? - el amo deja de comer, al parecer se ha fijado en las cortadas.

- Eh? nada! sólo fui algo despistado - trata de saltarse el tema.

- Se nota - el amo le mira fijamente y Sion esquiva la mirada - ¿Algo raro te ocurre? - entrecierra sus ojos con un tono acusador.

- ¡No me pasa nada! en serio...

- Sí me lo creo - dice con un tono sarcástico.

El duelo de miradas dura un poco más de unos diez segundos, hasta que Sion se rinde.

- Es que...- el amo presta atención viendo como juega nerviosamente con sus dedos - Quería hacerte una cena especial... por el día de San Valentín, es que hoy Rikiga, vino y me dijo que hoy se celebraba eso y quise celebrarlo contigo y... todo salió mal, pero no sé que me sucedió... ah! y feliz día de san Valentín!

El amo se había quedado expectante a la explicación.

De repente de veo reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Nezumi?

- Idiota, no tenías que hacer nada - dice entre risas dejando el plato y revolviendo un poco sus cabellos blancos - De seguro pensabas en mí, y por eso se te pasó la sopa.

- ¡Nezumi!- Sion se ha puesto rojo.

- Pareces de esas chicas quinceañeras de mangas.

- ¿Tú sabías que día era hoy?

- Evidentemente, pero no vayas a esperar cartitas ni chocolates - puso una cara seria. Y Sion rió.

- Tranquilo no espero eso de ti, sería raro.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy nada romántico? - el amo se separó algo asombrado.

- Yo no dije eso... sólo que no te veo en ese plan...

- ¡Siooon!- le aprieta las mejillas un poco fuerte dejándoselas marcadas.

- Duele, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Te lo mereces - dice mientras le avienta un ramillete de flores.

- ¿Flores?...- Sion se queda viéndolas un rato.

- Son para ti, las quieres o no...

- Son Shion! claro que las quiero!

- Je! - el amo ríe y se acerca a Sion quien parece no comprender aquella extraña mirada - Entonces ya que tu regalo se ha arruinado deberías darme otra cosa para compensarme.

- ¿Otra cosa?

El amo se palmea la cara ante la mirada inocente de Sion.

- Eh? Nezumi qué haces? - Sion parece algo alterado el amo toma de los hombros y lo besa antes de que pueda seguir hablando.

- Permanece calladito Sion, yo me encargo de obtener mi regalo.

Sion se ha puesto como un tomate habiendo comprendido el mensaje.

Hamlet se ha emocionado, diciendo cosas como: lo que hace el amor...

Cravat se tapa con sus patitas su ojitos.

Y yo sigo viendo como el amo ya ha desvestido casi por completo a Sion quien se queja por lo rápido que va, pero parece que el amo ya no puede detenerse, sus pantalones han volado por los aires.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este especial, XD disculpen mi ausencia pero he estado algo falta de imaginación. XD y bueno hoy me puse nada romántica XD

Además que no hay nuevas publicaciones o actualizaciones en el fandom Dx

**Comerciales:**

bueno si estan interesadas, estoy en un proyecto con carla94 escribiendo el fanfic llamado "serie de eventos" quienes quieran pasarse a leerlo ;D me harian muy feliz.

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Cravat x

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, no sé. ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XXVII**

"Baño"

Es un día un tanto tenso. El amo se ha levantado temprano al igual que Sion.

Sion parece algo alegre, y comienza a recoger las mantas de la cama y algunas prendas sueltas.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? - pregunta el amo alzando una ceja.

Mis hermanos y yo nos reunimos sobre una pila de libros para ver mejor.

- Pues, hay que lavar la ropa y las mantas también.

La risa del amo resuena de forma estruendosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Nezumi?

- Nada - deja de reír - Es sólo que es extraño. ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso ahora?

- Pues, en invierno no podía hacerlo porque hacía mucho frío, pero ha estado haciendo algo de sol y calor estos días, así que pensé que sería bueno. Además no podemos dejar siempre las sábanas sucias y las ropas hay que lavarlas.

- Demonios Sion, ¿qué eres? ¿Una chacha? - dijo con burla.

Sion frunció el ceño - Claro que no, sólo me preocupo por nuestro bienestar, además yo no pienso hacerlo sólo - sonrió de manera inocente.

Ví al amo rodar sus ojos como si entendiera el mensaje.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde has conseguido el jabón?

- El señor Rikiga me lo dio - dijo rápidamente y el amo bufó - ¿Y bien?- Shion extendió su mano.

- ¿Bien qué? - el amo se dio a la tarea de revisar su aspecto percatándose que sólo tenía puesto su pantalón - Ni lo pienses...- siseó.

Sion rió con ganas - Era broma, puedes conservarlo hasta que termine con esto - dicho esto desapareció tras la puerta.

El amo soltó un bufido tirándose a la cama. Luego de un rato se levantó y buscó entre las cajas que tenía guardadas. Abrió una de ellas que estaba medio abierta sacando una camisa de ella y se colocó los zapatos.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir y le seguimos.

Entonces oímos un ladrido tras nosotros. Mis hermanos y yo nos giramos ver que se trata de "ella", uno de los perros al servicio de Inukashi.

Nos mira preguntándonos a donde íbamos y le decimos que vamos afuera con el amo.

Ella dice que nos acompaña, nos ofrece su lomo para transportarnos. Hacía un tiempo se había quedado a vivir con nosotros, era de gran ayuda y era divertido jugar entre su pelaje. Casi siempre acompañaba a Sion o lo ayudaba con las compras a llevar las bolsas y a hacerle de guardaespaldas.

Mis hermanos no parecían muy contentos en un principio, parecía que no le agradaba "ella", pero hasta yo me sentí desplazado al ver como Sion jugaba con ella en sus ratos libres, pero eso ha quedado atrás, ahora somos amigos. Incluso dormimos juntos, su pelaje es muy cálido.

Llegamos fuera viendo la radiante luz del sol, el amo está acercándose a Sion quien pone empeño en lavar la ropa bien.

- No deberías poner tanto esfuerzo, recuerda que se ensuciará después - dice el amo.

Sion no le mira y sigue en su labor - Lo sé, pero no sé cuando volveremos a tener otro día así.

El amo suelta una risa y Sion se gira a mirarlo extrañado, entonces el amo deja de reír.

- ¿Qué es eso? - alcanzo a escuchar.

- ¿Esto? - trato de fijarme de que hablar, Sion ha puesto una mano sobre su cabeza y me doi cuenta de lo que al amo se refiere. Un broche con forma de mariposa de color rosa sostiene su cabello de un lado - Pues, Karan me lo dio, dijo que como hacía calor, era bueno recogerse el cabello para no fatigarse tan rápido.

- ¿Acaso eres una niña? - dice burlón.

- No, no lo soy, pero es bastante práctico y útil.

El amo lo mira por unos segundos sin decir nada. Mira como Sion termina de lavar, y tiende la ropa en un alambre que sirve de apoyo, dice que nadie pasa por ahí así que no hay peligro de que se la lleven.

El amo toma del brazo a Sion arrastrándolo a las escaleras subterráneas dirigiéndose al baño del lugar.

Hamlet le dice a ella que nos espere aquí ya que es muy grande y será descubierta. No entiendo a que se refieren, entonces Hamlet me hala de la cola casi arrastrándome y Tsukiyo que se ha quedado allá atrás comienza a correr hacia nosotros.

Alcanzamos a furtivamente antes de que se cerrara la puerta del baño. Presiento qure será una de las aventuras perversas a las que Hamlet tanto le gustan. Tsukiyo lo regaña por haberme traido aquí.

_"Entonces ¿por qué estás tú aquí? Nadie te invitó" _

Dice Hamlet y Tsukiyo no dice nada, entonces veo que de pronto se comienza a oscurecer frente a nosotros. Una camisa ha caído sobre nosotros.

- ¡Nezumi! pero qué? - escucho a Sion gritar desesperado.

- Majestad, es hora de lavar su ropa, así que tienes que desvestirte - escucho decir al amo. Hamlet me empuja haciéndome salir rodando viendo de frente la escena frente mis ojos.

- ¡Eres un pervertido!

Sion está casi totalmente desnudo mientras el amo lucha para sacarle el pantalón.

- No creeras que me iba a resistir después de verte así - escucho al amo decir - Te queda bien.

Hamlet ha encendido su "modo de grabación" yo le digo que deje de hacer eso, él amo lo terminará descubriendo pero mis palabras se ven cortadas por un sonoro gemido por parte de Sion, entonces me sobresalto y me cubro con mis patitas. Hamlet me dice que nunca aprenderé lo que es bueno si sigo así.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Dios tanto tiempo sin aparecer; D bueno alguito de relleno, ya comenzaré a centrarme entonces en el hilo central de la historia XD Espero que les haya gustado nxn

En el cap 7 en los extras del manga aparece una imagen donde Sion tiene puesto el extraño broche XDD simplemente se ve violable ;D

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Notas de autora:** Grax x sus review, bueno aqui esta el siguiente drabble. Hamlet

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos? Violencia y vocabulario (?) Ref al cap 14 del manga

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**XXVIII**

"Máscara"

Trato de asomarme un poco entre la tela del bolsillo del abrigo de Sion, éste tiene la mirada fija frente a él como si quisiera estar lo más enterado posible de lo que ocurría allí arriba.

Debajo de una cama no hay mucho que ver, solo podemos ver los pies de las personas allí presentes y oír sus voces.

Han decidido iniciar la operación para obtener la información acerca de No.6, el cliente de Rikiga no tardaría mucho en llegar, así que nos hemos escondido debajo de la cama, el amo le ha pedido a Sion que guarde silencio y que no se altere escuche lo que escuche. Escucho la cama rechinar levemente y un par de pies a un lado, debían ser de Inukashi.

- Esto me lo pagarás, Nezumi - escucho que ella masculla con cierta rabia mezclada en su voz, el amo esboza una sonrisa maliciosa pero no ríe, de pronto todo se ha quedado callado, miro a Sion y éste me hace una señal de que no haga ruido.

- Vamos pasa. Tienes un gusto exigente, pero por fin he conseguido lo que deseabas - escucho la voz de Rikiga junto a sus pasos abriendo la puerta, conjunto a los suyos otros pasos desconocidos entran a la habitación.

- Bien, ya no podía esperar más - aquel sujeto se ha sentado en la cama junto a ella, Sion se tensa un poco parece estar algo preocupado - Uhmmmm, esto es exquisito, puedo sentir el olor de los animales y la calle, también en su piel...- nos quedamos allí escuchando sin saber que ocurre.

Escucho los pasos de Rikiga girarse a la puerta para marcharse diciendo que los deja solos.

- Espera - aquel hombre llama y Rikiga se detiene algo nervioso preguntando que ocurre - Siempre cobras por adelantado, ¿por qué no lo has hecho hoy? - dice el sujeto y escucho al amo morderse el labio mientras una mueca enojada aparece en su rostro.

- ¿Eh? bueno, ¡como eres un buen cliente, pensé darte un tratamiento especial y cobrarte después! - dice Rikiga torpemente.

- Es extraño, por más veces que he venido aquí nunca dejas que comience sin antes pagar, o es que... ¿estás tramando algo? - ese sujeto es muy perspicaz, nos va a descubrir.

- ¡Ya no aguanto más, es un maldito enfermo! No seguiré con ésta miérda! - Inukashi se ha levantado y parece muy enojada.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto Rikiga? - parece que el plan ha tenido pequeñas fisuras - ¡Me voy! - grita el sujeto y veo que el amo se ha movido, no está a nuestro lado, Sion apresuradamente se arrastra para salir debajo de la cama.

Veo al amo que tiene sujeto a ese hombre tapándole la boca mientras susurra algo a su oído con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿No le gustaría probar una experiencia maravillosa? - le escucho decirle y lo golpea dejándolo inconsciente.

Sion se había quedado parado viendo aquello sin saber que hacer. Entonces escucho como Inukashi comienza a gritarle al amo mientras este parece ignorarle, ya que se dedica a inmovilizar a aquel hombre amarrándole las muñecas. Sion se acercado a ella pidiéndole que se calme, de pronto veo algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, es tan extraño, se ha recargado contra Sion quien se queda paralizado sintiendo como tiembla levemente, Sion lleva sus manos algo dudoso a sus hombros.

- Lo siento Inukashi, por mi culpa has tenido que pasar por un mal rato, de verdad lo siento...- le escucho disculparse y ella deja de temblar.

- Idiota... no sabes cuanto odié que ese tipo me hiciera eso y cuanto luché para no gritar.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Ya estás llorando como un perrito acobardado? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien accedió a hacer esto - dice el amo dejando hecho el nudo de la cuerda. Inukashi se separa violentamente de Sion.

- ¡Desgraciado! - ella grita furiosa.

- Toma - el amo no se inmuta y le ha lanzado lo que parecía una pieza de oro. Ella la toma con cierta molestia apretándola en su mano con fuerzas - Es una compensación por tu trabajo.

- Bastardo - ella masculla y se marcha a otro lado de la habitación donde ha dejado sus ropas tiradas, Sion hizo un ademan para disculparse pero ella le dice que está bien, más Sion no parece conforme con ello.

Sion parece sentirse culpable de esto, su mirada está algo decaída.

Inukashi ha vuelto vistiendo sus ropas normales, ya no parece tan enojada.

Entre quejidos se puede escuchar que aquel hombre ha comenzado a despertarse.

- Parece que es hora de la función continúe - dice el amo mientras saca de sus bolsillos aquellos guantes negros que suele usar.

"Él es un demonio"

Escucho a Inukashi musitar y Sion la mira un tanto desconcertado.

Entonces Sion parece no dar crédito a lo que ve.

Aquellos sonidos de golpes furiosos sin ninguna piedad son lo único que resuena en la habitación acompañado de los quejidos adoloridos de aquel hombre.

El amo ha comenzado con su interrogatorio. Hace una pregunta pero aquel hombre se niega a responder y vuelven los golpes sin piedad alguna.

Miro el rostro de Sion que parece estar aterrado con lo que ve. Nunca ha visto al amo actuar de una manera tan brutal, en un impulso trata de moverse para acercarse a él pero es detenido por Inukashi diciéndole que sólo esta comenzando.

Entonces oímos como aquel hombre le pide al amo que pare, que no sabe nada acerca de lo que le está preguntando, más el amo no parece estar satisfecho con esa respuesta.

Se separa lanzándole una mirada a Inukashi indicándole que lo desate. Miro a Sion que sigue allí inmóvil, parece estar en shock por aquello.

Inukashi ha desatado al hombre quien se queja algo asustado.

- Supongo, que si no quieres hablar tendré que recurrir a otros métodos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - dice temblorosamente. El amo le toma la mano extendiéndosela.

- Verás, tengo algo muy especial para ti - el amo coloca sobre su mano lo que parece ser un trozo de vidrio de botella. El sujeto aún no parece comprender que es lo que pretende el amo.

El amo comienza a cerrar lentamente la mano del hombre sobre el cristal.

- ¡No! ¡Detente! - grita desesperadamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi regalo? Vamos, tómalo - cierra su mano forzosamente sobre el cristal y un grito de dolor resuena de manera estridente, el hombre grita mientras el amo le comienza a exigir que hable al tiempo que gradualmente cierra su mano apretando más el cristal.

Sion de pronto ha salido de aquel shock se mueve tan rápido que casi me caigo al interior del bolsillo su abrigo.

- ¡Basta, Nezumi!¡Ya es suficiente! - su voz suena algo desesperada. El amo exige que no interfiera pero Sion se queja de sus métodos viendo como la mano de aquel hombre sangra profusamente.

- Es que acaso no ves lo que es este hombre, vive pisoteando a todos lo que puede para vivir en tranquilamente en No.6, sólo se preocupa por su bienestar, tratando a la gente que vive aquí como si fuese miérda, piensas acaso que se merece un trato preferencial? no seas idiota, Sion, somos nosotros o él...

- ¡Ya basta! - Sion ha gritado dejando al amo perplejo e incluso haciéndolo estremecerse de momento - No quiero, no quiero verte haciéndole daño a otras personas... ese no eres tú - Sion sostenía la mano del amo con las suyas como si buscase algo en que sostenerse - No quiero ver ese falso tú...- termina de decir con su voz casi quebradiza.

El amo se ha quedado sin habla, viendo como las manos temblorosas de Sion aún lo sostienen, de pronto una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, lleva su mano libre sobre aquellas manos captando enseguida su atención.

- ¿Así que un falso yo? Sion... éste he sido siempre yo, como dicen Inukashi y Rikiga, soy un demonio.

- ¡No! ¡No lo eres! - grita Sion estrepitosamente - Tu... tu eres Nezumi, no eres ningún demonio, tu eres Nezumi, tu no haces estas cosas... a ti te gusta leer, tomar la siesta, cocinar la sopa, actuar en el teatro, éste no eres tú, éste no es el Nezumi que yo conozco, al que amo... - finalmente la voz de Sion se quiebra y unas lágrimas escurridizas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

El amo que ha quedado estupefacto escuchando la declaración de Sion frente a Rikiga a Inukashi quienes se han quedado tan impresionados como él.

Sion está llorando, ya no puede contener sus lágrimas y suelta la mano del amo de su agarre.

- Sion...- escucho al amo decir suavemente. Se ha quitado los guantes acercando sus manos al rostro de Sion limpiando aquellas lágrimas con sus pulgares - Ya te he dicho que no llores por cosas como ésta, deberías...

- Preocuparme por mi mismo - termina de decir Sion quitándole las palabras de la boca - Eso lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por las personas que quiero.

El amo no dice nada, sigue viendo a Sion, algo en su rostro pareciera decir que no sabe que hacer.

Entonces nuevamente los gemidos de aquel hombre pasan a primer plano llamando la atención de Sion.

- Tú... Tú luces diferente a esos monstruos... ¡ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame y te recompensaré! - alcanza a decir el hombre arrastrándose de dolor tomando temblorosamente de la tela del pantalón a Sion.

Sion le mira algo estupefacto, no se mueve ni tampoco reacciona ante las palabras del hombre.

El amo se muerde el labio inferior mientras le lanza una mirada furiosa a aquel hombre que tiene la osadía de pedir ayuda. El amo se fija en la expresión de Sion, es como si fuese a acceder, toma bruscamente a Sion propinándole un golpe en la nuca que lo deja inconsciente.

Caigo al suelo el repentino movimiento, veo como el amo sostiene el cuerpo de Sion pidiéndole a Inukashi que lo lleve al otro lado de la habitación. Inukashi hace caso de su petición siendo ayudada por Rikiga.

De momento trato de reclamar al amo por esa repentina acción, pero el simplemente me mira de reojo y luego vuelve su atención a aquel hombre.

- Tienes una actitud muy descarada, pedir ayuda a tus enemigos.

- Ese muchacho... me iba a ayudar... pero tú lo detuviste - dijo entre risas aquel hombre, parecía que comenzaba a perder la cordura - Ahora lo entiendo, sé quien eres.

El amo no dice nada escuchando atentamente lo que dice entre balbuceos el hombre.

- Ese muchacho era la muestra que logró escapar y tú eres el VC que logró escapar aquel día de la Gota Lunar - el amo de pronto reacciona tomando bruscamente a ese hombre del cuello de la camisa - Crees de verdad que puedes detener a la Ciudad Sagrada, sólo eres un mocoso - dice fríamente.

- Parece que al final si sabías de que hablo - dice esbozando una sonrisa - Más te vale responder - el amo saca su navaja colocándola muy cerca del cuello del sujeto.

No quiero seguir viendo, salgo de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pueden dar mis patitas.

Veo que Rikiga e Inukashi vienen de regreso pero no me detengo a mirarlos, voy al otro lado de la habitación donde Sion reposa sobre la cama.

Sion era tan buena persona que de seguro hubiera ayudado a ese hombre pero el amo lo sabía.

Me subo al regazo de Sion esperando que despierte.

Ha pasado un buen rato. Escucho pasos venir hacia acá. Me muevo tratando de ver de quien se trata, era el amo, parece que ya ha terminado con su interrogatorio.

Se acerca casi como si arrastrara los pies, y se sienta pesadamente en el borde de la cama viendo el rostro apacible de Sion.

Chillo llamando su atención, haciéndole saber lo molesto que estoy, por haberle hecho eso a Sion. Me mira soltando un suspiro diciéndome que era necesario.

Sus manos que ahora ya no están cubiertas con esos guantes negros, las acerca al rostro de Sion donde se puede ver algunos rastros de las lágrimas.

- Lo siento - susurra - De seguro tuviste miedo... - apoya su frente contra la se Sion - Pero quizás soy yo quien está aterrado...

"Estoy aterrado de poder ver un lado de ti que no conozco"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

awwwn especialmente horrible lleno de cursileria DX Bueno me imagino q algo así sería el cap 15 de No.6 XD claro exceptuando los "Te amo" y las demás cursilerias. El manga me va gustando más y más, para quienes no sepan el cap 14 ya ha salido en ingles y en español está hasta el 12 ;.;

Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;


	29. Chapter 29

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno luego de desaparecerme por un buen rato DX discúlpenme esa, pero es que simplemente no tenía el tiempo para ponerme a pensar en algo para le fic y tampoco quería llegar a ser tediosa y aburrida DX Además de que me he pasado escribiendo con Carla94 nuestro otro fic así que no me he enfocado mucho en los otros fics. Sé que quizás esperan la actualización. Bueno estoy en ello. Algunos tengo los caps por la mitad pero aún no concreto del todo la idea Dx Y bueno por asuntos personales y de tiempo casi no hay tiempo para escribir. Ahorita estoy haciendo un huequito porque quiero compartirles esta historiecita XD

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos? Nezumi estresado?

¡Bueno a leer! POV Cravat.

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**Capítulo XXIX**

"Insomnio"

* * *

><p>El amo se ha recargado en el colchón masajeándose el área del cuello de manera insistente.<p>

Shion dejó de leer aquel libro de tapa gruesa para mirarle.

- ¿Te duele?

- No es para tanto. Nada que una noche de sueño no repare.

Shion le veía de manera persistente - Sí quieres te doy un masaje.

- No gracias - el amo se niega rotundamente parece algo afectado desde la vez que Shion le puso una mano en el cuello para expresarle su preocupación.

Shion no insistió y nos miró. - Seguiremos mañana - nos dijo colocando el libro cerca de las estanterías.

Nosotros le seguimos casi instintivamente. Shion para nosotros es más que nuestro amigo o el "amigo" del amo, es un extraño vínculo entre nosotros y él. Shion se mete a la cama una vez apagada la estufa y nos invita a dormir con él. No hay nada mejor que el calor que nos brinda. Nos sonríe y nos dedica un: "Buenas noches".

- Los has malcriado - escucho al amo mascullar un vez que Shion apaga a la lámpara.

- Sólo porque sean ratones no merecen ser tratados mal.

- No son personas.

- Lo sé, pero tú no eres diferente de mi. También les lees historias y juegas con ellos.

Escuchó al amo bufar. Es extraño el amo siempre busca peros y ¿por qué? a la manera en la que Shion se relaciona con los demás.

- Duérmete de una vez o si no duermes en el suelo - se escuchó de manera amenazante. Sus ojos grises parecieron brillar en la oscuridad. No estaba contento.

Shion no dijo nada y cerró sus ojos.

Pasó unos segundos y Shion se movía, parecía algo inquieto. Se detuvo un momento viendo al techo parecía meditar sobre algo.

- ¿Quieres dormirte de una buena vez?

- Es que... no sé no puedo dormir.

- Apaga tu cerebro por un momento - le dijo con un tono burlón.

- No es tan fácil hacerlo. No soy una máquina aunque venga de No.6.

- Pensé que tendrías en algún sitio un interruptor de apagado, pero creo que de eso me he encargado de revisar.

- ¡Nezumi! - Shion dijo con un tono avergonzado. No entendía a que se refería bien con eso.

- Duérmete - volvió a decir y el silencio reinó por un momento más.

- Aún no puedo dormir.

- Cierra tus ojos y ya. No es tan difícil.

- Es extraño. Nunca he tenido éste tipo de problemas. Y mañana me tengo levantar temprano - sí, mañana había trabajo duro que hacer.

- Cuenta ovejas.

¿Ovejas? extraño. ¿Qué tenían que ver las ovejas?

- ¿Contarlas? ¿Pero dónde hay ovejas?

- En tu mente.

- ¿En mi mente?

- Shion realmente no sé si me sorprende realmente tu idiotez.

- No tienes que ser grosero. Nunca he oído de algo como eso.

- Debí suponerlo en No.6 deben considerar eso como algo primitivo.

- ¿Pero cómo ayuda contar ovejas?

- Sólo imagínate un pastizal y una valla, cuenta tantas ovejas saltando como puedas. Te aburrirás y te dormirás - explicó sencillamente.

- uhmm... lo intentaré.

- Entonces hasta mañana - dijo el amo cubriéndose con la cobija.

Shion cerró sus ojos parecía estar meditando seriamente. Susurró casi bajito: "es difícil".

- Quizás las ovejas son el problema. No he visto muchas así simplemente no me tranquiliza. Debería probar otra cosa.

Shion volvió a cerrar sus ojos. De pronto de sus labios salió un sonido.

_"Un Nezumi. Dos Nezumi. Tres Nezumi"_

Una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro. ¿Estaba contando al amo saltar una valla?

De pronto vi al amo revolverse. Era obvio que no estaba dormido, miró a Shion con un rostro de pocos amigos.

- Si sigues contando esa porquería, dormirás afuera.

Shion no dijo nada pareció ignorarlo o no oírlo. De pronto el conteo se detuvo.

_"Una Eve. Dos Eve. Tres Eve"_

Shion abrió un ojo.

- Lo siento es que no siento familiarizado con las ovejas.

- ¿Y tienes que contarme saltando una valla?

- Era divertido. Aunque verte de Eve saltando es aún más extraño y divertido.

- Duérmete antes de que colmes mi paciencia.

- Está bien. De todas maneras ya me estaba durmiendo. Si no hubieras interrumpido.

- ¡¿Qué? Cállate y duérmete.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo escuché un leve susurro de Shion diciendo: "Buenas noches y gracias"

Ahora si parecía dormir tranquilamente. Miré a mis hermanos que estaban dormidos quizás ignorando lo que sucedía.

Traté de descansar yo también practicado lo aprendido.

_"Un Shion. Dos Shion. Tres Shion."_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Capítulo cursi realmente XD espero que les haya gustado.

Y como ya saben:

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notas de autora:**

Finalmente llego al Numero 30 ;.; Hoy 7 es el cumple de nuestro niño y no me podía quedar sin hacer algo. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos? Nezumi estresado?

¡Bueno a leer! POV Tsukiyo

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**Capítulo XXX**

"Celebración"

* * *

><p>Ví a Sion pasear de un lado a otro cargando los libros algo pesados, tratábamos con movimientos audaces de esquivar sus pies que por poco no nos pisan, estaba algo atareado con la organización de los ejemplares. No somos de mucha ayuda y estamos estorbando al estar en su camino así que nos alejamos hasta una parte donde pueda caminar con libertad.<p>

Nos asustó mucho cuando pegó un grito y oímos el sonido de los libros caer. Una mota de polvo, nos dijo. Esas partículas casi microscópicas que vuelan en el aire producto de la suciedad que escondían los libros viejos eran la causa de todo.

Se había puesto algo casando, sólo pretendía guardar el libro que nos estaba leyendo hasta hace unos momentos en su lugar pero en su lugar muchos habían quedado regados en el suelo.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad hasta que se quedó viendo a un punto en específico cerca de las estanterías.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia aquel punto y supe lo que era, era la caja de equipos médicos que tenía el amo aquella vez, Sion siempre ponía un tono melancólico en su mirada cada vez que la veía.

Mis hermanos corren hacia él y suben a sus pies y él sale de su estado de ensoñación. Yo también aprovecho a acercarme un poco.

- Saben ya han pasado cuatro años... - dijo en un susurro.

Si algo me sorprende es que Sion tiene tan buena memoria y era capaz de recordar cualquier cosa, por más mínimo sea el dato, siempre sabía que día y la fecha era, y es como si un conteo se llevara a cabo en su mente, no debe ser muy diferente a la mía ¿quizás?

Mis hermanos chillan un poco atusándose los bigotes y Sion les acaricia.

- No hay muchas cosas que pueda hacer, ¿pero que quieren comer hoy? - El tono de su voz cambia a uno más alegre, supongo que es algo especial el día de hoy.

Según recuerdo sólo hay algo de pan, algunas galletas, unos pocos vegetales y carne seca en el inventario.

- Supongo que mañana tendré que comprar algo de nuevo - susurra para coger el cántaro en sus manos e ir a buscar agua a la fuente.

Enciende la estufa y el agua comienza a calentarse mientras agrega los pocos ingredientes.

El amo aún no regresa pero es cuestión de tiempo, siempre llega a tiempo para la comida como si el delicioso aroma de la sopa se escurriera por debajo de la puerta y alcanzara a llegar a donde está el amo avisándole que ya era hora de regresar.

Por alguna razón ahora parece más contento y animado, nosotros le miramos sin comprender pero el nos regala una sonrisa y prueba la sopa a ver si está en su punto, justo ahora la puerta de la habitación se abre y el amo entra mientras recibe un "Bienvenido a casa" por parte de Sion y nosotros. El amo nos saluda y le devuelve el saludo a Sion mientras se quita la bufanda y la chaqueta.

- Parece que hoy te has lucido, tiene un aroma diferente - dice el amo acercándose siendo arrastrado por el aroma.

- Es porque hoy es un día especial.

El amo le mira algo extrañado.

- ¿Sé puede saber a que se debe? - El amo se sienta en una de las sillas mientras recibe la porción en el tazón y nosotros la nuestra.

Sion toma asiento y le mira.

- Hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde que nos conocimos - dice con felicidad.

- Vaya, tanto tiempo - el amo sopla la cuchara y come dándose su tiempo de saborear - Es una pena que no tengamos una taza de chocolate como la otra vez - dice entre risas y toma una postura más seria mientras ve a Sion comer - También es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

Sion le mira algo confundido y casi suelta el plato.

- ¿Mi cumpleaños...? es cierto, lo había olvidado - el amo no puede evitar soltar la risa.

- Te acuerdas de un evento fortuito pero no de tu cumpleaños, sinceramente no te entiendo.

- Es que no era algo que celebraba con mucho esmero - dice Sion - Pero apara mí ese día hace cuatro años fue él más importante de todos, porque tú apareciste.

El amo casi suelta el tazón pero lo mantiene entre sus dedos, y puedo notar la fuerza que hace, su mirada se ha endurecido.

- Nezumi, siempre he querido preguntarte algo... ¿cuándo es el día de tu cumpleaños?

- ¿Para qué lo deseas saber?

- Me da curiosidad, es todo.

- De todas formas no tiene ningún sentido, nada harás con saber eso.

- Pero tú sabes él mío, al menos deberías ser justo y decirme el tuyo.

Sion siempre parecía algo intrigado de saber acerca del amo, siempre se pregunta ¿qué hará?, ¿qué le gustará, qué no...?

El amo mira seriamente a Sion por unos segundos como si meditara acerca de su pregunta y suspira.

- No te puedo responder con certeza. Cuando estás aquí, en el Bloque Oeste esas cosas dejan de importar, Sion - Sion parecía querer replicar por una respuesta tan ambigua - Pero no hay respuesta para lo que preguntas ya que realmente es algo que he olvidado y se ha perdido entre los cientos de días que he vivido aquí, no lo puedo recordar.

Sion pone un tono melancólico en su mirada como si se arrepintiera de preguntar.

- Además tales cosas como un "cumpleaños" en el Bloque Oeste es algo cruel de celebrar para todos. Sólo es para recordarle a aquellos desdichados que han tenido la mala suerte de nacer y vivir en éste lugar.

Sion tensa sus manos y le dirige una mirada seria al amo - Puede que así sea, pero yo no me arrepiento de nada, de conocerte y de vivir aquí contigo. Para mi hoy es el día más importante de mi vida. Tú me dijiste aquella vez que ese día también fue importante para ti porque conseguiste una razón para no rendirte y vivir - Sion lucía algo esperanzado mientras hablaba de aquel tema.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - el amo alzó una ceja.

- A que puedes considerar también éste día, el día de tu cumpleaños ¿no te parece? Aunque no sea el autentico pero... - el amo le miró con ojos como platos y la boca abierta como pez del mercado - Me gustaría que entonces lo pudiéramos celebrar juntos - las mejillas de Sion se encendieron como la estufa, ahora evitaba mirar al amo dirigiendo su mirada a algún punto en el suelo.

Un silencio algo incomodo se formuló entre ellos.

De pronto aquel silencio se ve interrumpido por el sonido una suave risa proveniente del amo.

- Sion, de verdad que nunca voy a entender en qué demonios piensas - Sion se sobresalta un poco y le mira - Seguramente si me negara pondrás una cara larga - se estira en la silla de manera muy cómoda.

Veo a Sion cuyos ojos se le iluminan, realmente no sé si es el efecto de la luz de la lámpara que me engaña pero luce más feliz que nunca.

- Entonces la próxima vez lo celebraremos juntos, con un gran pastel, Nezumi - dice desbordando emoción.

El amo casi se va para atrás con la silla pero logra mantenerse en pie.

- Realmente eres un inconsciente, Sion - se levanta de la silla con rapidez se para frente a Sion quien le mira confuso - No tengo un gran pastel para celebrar ahora, pero quizás a su Majestad no le moleste celebrarlo de otra manera - su sonrisa se ensancha y a Sion sus mejillas se le colorean.

Va a decir algo pero el amo ha tomado su rostro entre sus manos y le da un beso.

Cravat ha huido entre las estanterías siendo seguido por Hamlet quien le dice que no sea cobarde y mire. Yo con algo de vergüenza echo un último vistazo antes de correr tras ellos viendo como el amo se sube sobre Sion en la cama. Escucho algunos sonidos melodiosos llenar cada rincón de la pequeña habitación entonces sé que esto va para largo, por hora dejaré que disfruten de su fiesta de cumpleaños mientras trato de evitar que Hamlet incite a Cravat a ver cosas que no son apropiadas para él.

**Notas finales:**

Un cap medio raro y cursi pero espero que les haya gustado nxn

Y como ya saben:

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Notas de autora:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Otro cap más, Espero que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos? Nezumi salido y Rikiga posesivo.

¡Bueno a leer! POV Hamlet

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**Capítulo XXXI**

"Verdad"

* * *

><p>El día que ese hombre: Rikiga, se enteró de la relación entre mi amo y Sion, casi le dio un paro cardíaco. Digamos que no enteró de una manera muy apropiada.<p>

Sion lavaba animosamente a los perros de Inukashi, sé que no debería pero me da celos ver sus caras relajadas mientras reciben las atenciones de Sion, es como si ellos se burlaran de mi. Inukashi le dice que se apresure que aún quedan más y Sion parece entonces apresurarse.

De pronto oigo la voz de aquel hombre que se acerca a saludar, Sion e Inukashi le miran atento, Sion le saluda mientras que de Inukashi recibe una bienvenida algo despectiva.

- Señor Rikiga, ¿Qué le trae hoy por acá? - dice extrañado Sion mientras termina de enjuagar al perro.

- Sólo estaba dando una vuelta, jeje - se sienta sobre la fuente quizás buscando algo más cómodo para estar - En realidad estaba viendo que Inukashi no quisiera explotarte como a un esclavo.

- ¡Ja! viejo, no me compares contigo - ella parece algo molesta de la desconfianza de ese hombre y Sion sonríe para calmarlos.

- Yo estoy bien así, Inukashi es muy buena persona y pienso que éste es un trabajo digno. Además no soy muy bueno con los trabajos físicos pero me estoy acostumbrando a ello.

- Sion, siempre eres tan bueno - al hombre parece que se le van a escapar unas lágrimas.

- No es para tanto...

El hombre calma y busca en su chaqueta el envase de licor y da un buen trago.

- Te quejas de mí y realmente el basto aquí eres tú - dice Inukashi con cierta molestia en su cara.

- Soy mayor mocosa, la situación es diferente.

- No seas idiota, esas cosas no tienen sentido aquí - la verdad tiene razón, cosa como niños, adultos o ancianos, todos son tratados igual, igual de miserable.

Sion parece volver al trabajo mientras les oye, quizás ya se le hace algo de rutina oírles discutir.

- Pues para mi es importante, no podría ver que Sion se convierta en un mocoso arrogante como tú o Eve.

- Duda que eso pase, viejo, no puede ser más cabeza hueca - Sion sigue tallando al perro pero noto un leve movimiento en su ceja, parece no muy contento y entiende el sentido de las palabras insultantes.

- ¿Cómo le puedes decir así? puede que Sion sea un niño inocente, eso es algo que tú nunca podrás entender. Yo haré lo que sea para que Sion siga siendo el puro angelito que es.

Parece que Sion prefiere ignorar el discurso de Rikiga, sé que no le gusta que lo santifiquen pero no evita esbozar una sonrisa mientras oye las carcajadas de Inukashi.

Rikiga voltea a ver a Sion quien parece concentrado en su labor ahora y le mira fijamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo señor Rikiga? - Sion termina de secar al perro.

- Sion, esa marca... en tu cuello - señala algo abrumado.

- ¿Eh? ¿cual? ¿ésta? - señala la marca más evidente que es aquella banda rojiza que recorre su cuerpo.

- Ehm... no, digo está de aquí - señala el cuello Sion a un lado donde la marca no está - ¿Te ha picado un mosquito? puede ser peligroso Sion, ¡tengo que llevar con un doctor!

Sion se sonroja evidentemente e Inukashi ríe porque sabe lo que ocurre.

- No señor Rikiga, no me ha picado ningún mosquito - el tono de su voz cada vez se hace más bajo, quizás por vergüenza.

- Entonces ¿de qué es? es una marca rara... - Rikiga se acerca más a Sion y ésta trata de retroceder - ...parece un...¡un chupetón! - exclama algo escandalizado y toma de los hombros a Sion mientras le sacude levemente - Dime Sion ¿quien te ha hecho esto? ¿Acaso alguien te atacó en las calles? - la cara Sion está de un rojo como el atardecer y parece no pensar en una respuesta convincente, aunque la culpa es del amo por haber dejado esa marca ahí.

La risa de Inukashi llega hasta ellos y Rikiga suelta a Sion le grita a ella: - ¿Acaso tú sabías de esto? ¿Quién ha hecho algo tan deplorable?

- De verdad que eres único en tu especie, viejo, pero creo que eso debería de respondértelo tu "niñito inocente"- dice con burla.

Sion se queda con las palabras en la boca avergonzado.

- Señor Rikiga, nadie me ha atacado - dice torpemente.

De pronto un carcajada algo estruendosa deja a todos en silencio, esa voz es del amo.

Veo al amo muy cómodo sobre una pila de muebles viejos y cajas.

- ¡Eve! - grita Rikiga.

- Lo siento viejo calvo, pero es responsable esa marca soy yo - a Sion se le suben los colores al rostro, el amo ha de estar gozando con la reacción del público.

- Eve, bastardo, ¿qué le has hecho a Sion? ¡Sion vendrá a vivir conmigo! - Rikiga abraza a Sion posesivamente pero Sion le da unos toquecitos para que le escuche.

- Señor Rikiga, no me deja respirar - el hombre lo suelta y Sion toma una gran bocanada de aire - Lo siento señor Rikiga, pero no puedo aceptar ir con usted y... bueno con respecto a esto - señala la marca con vergüenza - Nezumi y yo estamos juntos y...

- Y hemos tenido sexo, viejo - la cara de Sion es un dilema mientras Inukashi ríe y a Rikiga se le va el color del rostro.

Luego de eso cayó al suelo como una roca, la expresión horrorizada había permanecido en su rostro.

Sion le reclamó al amo por las maneras en que le dijo eso al pobre hombre y casi le causa un infarto.

Inukashi aún partiéndose de la risa y el amo no parece sentir culpa alguna por lo hecho, pero Sion parece algo molesto, sobre todo por haberle dejado esa marca tan visible.

- Hoy duermo en el sofá - dice para volver a su trabajo.

Al amo se le desaparecen todas aquellas expresiones de su soberanía y le mira serio.

- Has lo que quieras - dice para largarse. Está enojado por aquella respuesta, sabe bien cual es el mensaje oculto.

A lo lejos alcanzo a oír al amo mascullar: _"Yo y mi bocota"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado. Casi mato a Rikiga pero se repondrá XD

Y como ya saben:

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Notas de autora:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Otro cap más, algo rarito el cap, como todos XD Espero que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos? Sion celoso, enojado (¿)

¡Bueno a leer! POV Hamlet

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**Capítulo XXXII**

"Regalos"

* * *

><p>Desde hace un rato veo a Sion un poco extraño. Sion ha mantenido su vista fija en el amo que recién acaba de llegar con su bufanda hecha un bulto, parece llena de muchas cosas y su respiración un tanto agitada es signo de que ha venido corriendo.<p>

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No fue nada, sólo alguno fanáticos. No me querían dejarme ir sin que me llevara sus presentes- soltó el bulto dejando caer al suelo numerosos objetos envueltos en papeles de colores y lazos.

- Vaya, no pensé que la gente en el Bloque Oeste diera regalos así - dijo algo curioso Sion.

- Claro que no los dan. Sólo los cerdos con dinero tienen las posibilidades de desperdiciarlo de ésta manera. Si quieres bótalos o ábrelos, haz lo que quieras con ellos.

Sion no dijo nada viendo los paquetes aún curioso, los recoge y se los entrega.

- Son tuyos, no tengo porqué abrirlos o botarlos. Además son de tus admiradores - dijo lo último con algo de pesadez.

El amo quiso replicar pero Sion se había devuelto a servir la sopa.

- Bien, tu ganas - dijo con pesadez, pues Sion no le ha hablado con moderación desde que el amo soltó su lengua aquel día. Rikiga se mantenía casi todo el día sobre él y dándole consejos acerca de que el amo no era indicado para él, incluso le quiso presentar algunas chicas o regalarle porno a ver si cambiaba de opinión - Al menos ayúdame a ver que son - tomó el cuenco con la sopa para comer.

- uhmm Está bien.

Sion tomó un sorbo de agua y ambos se sentaron comenzando uno un tanto llamativo con un listón rosa, el amo terminó de desenvolver el paquete viendo en su interior algunos chocolates finos, lo dejó a un lado para pasar por el siguiente.

- Nezumi, ¿siempre te dan regalos?

- Puede ser, cuando se es una estrella como yo es algo normal.

- Vaya - desvió su mirada viendo los numerosos regalos, Sion tomó uno que le parecía algo curioso de color rojo, era una bolsa con un listón plateado.

Me subo a su hombro para ver de qué se trata.

De pronto la expresión de Sion cambia a una más seria y le tira la bolsa en la cara al amo.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

- Nada- infla sus mejillas algo molesto.

El amo alza una ceja y rápidamente ve el contenido dentro de la bolsa y rueda los ojos.

- ¿No pensaras que realmente uso estas cosas? - dice al amo dejando la bolsa un tanto arrugada pero por fuera puedo ver que es lencería de mujer.

- Pues a tus admiradores les gustaría que así fuese- le da la espalda.

El amo aún confundido pareciera comenzar a analizar las palabras de Sion.

- ¿Sion? no estarás... ¿celoso? - dice lo último con una risita.

- Me voy a dormir - agarra la manta y se enrolla en ella dándole la espalda.

Últimamente parece algo sensible con las acciones del amo, pero tiene sus razones, no es que Sion sea una persona que se enoje fácilmente es algo de lo que he podido darme cuenta.

El amo suelta un suspiro y avanza entre los paquetes repartidos en el suelo pisando algunos en el proceso para detenerse frente al sofá donde descansa Sion.

No dice nada y Sion no se mueve y aún sigue dándole la espalda.

- ¿Todavía estás enojado por "aquello"? - menciona el amo algo fastidiado. Sion no le responde parece querer aplicar la ley del hielo - Bien, ya entiendo - se rasca la cabeza con fastidio y toma una bocanada de aire - Lo siento.

De pronto toda la habitación permanece en un silencio sepulcral, el amo está tieso como el tronco de un árbol y mis hermanos han dejado de comer viendo la escena atentamente.

Sion no se mueve aún o más bien no da signos de querer hacerlo y luego de unos minutos el amo parece comenzar a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Bien!¡haz lo que quieras! - Se va a girar y darse media vuelta soltando un suspiro pero no da más de dos pasos cuando se arremanga el suéter que lleva puesto y toma a Sion sorpresivamente con todo y cobertor, éste grita algo sorprendido e incluso trata de resistirse pero estar envuelto con el cobertor no es de mucha ayuda.

- Nezumi.

- Majestad, deje de comportarse como un niño mimado.

- Yo no soy ningún niño mimado - dice mientras es llevado por el amo a la cama pero Sion insiste en cubrirse por completo que ni le ve el rostro.

- Si, claro.

- Ya me disculpé y eso es mucho Sion.

- Pues no es suficiente.

- ¿Acaso no crees que no es justo? Además de darme la espalda por casi una semana.

- Claro que no lo es. El señor Rikiga no dejará de verme con esa cara de tragedia todos los días.

- ¿Aún no lo superas?

- No eres tú quien recibe lecciones morales y es acosado.

- Pensé que eso no te importaba, digo, no era tu camino el correcto y moral de No.6.

- Nunca dije eso, solo trato de hacer lo que creo correcto.

- Sion, realmente me das dolor de cabeza - dice el amo soltando un suspiro - ¿Además qué clase de conversación es ésta? ¿Dónde están los modales de su Majestad? - trata de quitarle el cobertor para ver su rostro pero Sion parece hacer fuerza y aferrarse a el hasta que se lo quita y veo a Sion que tiene una expresión sorprendida - Dígame Majestad, ¿no hay algo que éste plebeyo pueda hacer para reparar tal situación?

- Nezumi...

- La verdad es que me muero si no me mira con esa dulce mirada de atolondrado que tiene y me dirige algunas palabras de su reducido vocabulario de chimpancé, la verdad es muy duro vivir sin eso.

Veo a Sion fruncir el ceño ante las palabras cargadas de sarcasmo evidente del amo.

- Dices que yo tengo vocabulario de Chimpancé pero creo que tú no te quedas atrás, tienes el tacto de una lija.

- ¡Jajajaja! vaya, al fin algo de poesía fina de sus labios

- Nezumi... - Sion estaba a punto de decir algo pero sus labios son atrapados por los del amo se nota que trata de resistirse al contacto pero al final termina cediendo, incluso pasa sus brazos por el cuello del amo para profundizar más el contacto, veo a Cravat que parece más tranquilo de lo usual ante esta escena, ¡se supone que debería estar espantado! pero quizás ha aprendido de mi y le ha agarrado el gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

No sé yo pero cada vez más Sion dista de la personalidad amable y sumisa Dx no es que no me guste pero ustedes deben de sentirlo muy Ooc, supongo (?)

Ahora yo solo me preparo para ver a la nueva pareja Black and white 3.0 en octubre www . zerochan 1245678 y gravitation ultra X;D

Y como ya saben:

_**Sí quieren alimentar a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo denle al botón Review. No los dejen morir de hambre ;.;**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Notas de autora:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Otro cap más, algo rarito el cap, como todos XD Espero que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias:** Nezumi y Sion algo Ooc, ¿Personalidad para nuestros amiguitos?

¡Bueno a leer! POV Tsukiyo

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**Capítulo XXXIII**

"Archivos"

* * *

><p>- Entonces ¿te encargarás de memorizar todo el plano? - preguntó el amo desde la comodidad de su cama mientras leía un libro.<p>

- Así es.

- ¿Estás seguro de que en esa cabeza vacía tuya entraría tanta información? - dijo con un tono de burla.

- Claro que sí, ya verás.

- Entonces, suerte con eso - el amo siguió con su lectura, Sion lanzó un suspiro cansino simplemente parecía no gustarle que el amo le subestimase.

- Bien, Tsukiyo muéstrame el plano - me pidió a mi ya que de entre mis hermanos era yo quien poseía ese tipo de información.

Me enfoqué en buscar el archivo rápidamente y Sion me dio un toquecito en mi cabeza para que le proyectara el plano del correccional.

Sion tomó una bocanada de aire mientras se disponía a ver detalladamente todo.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando Sion me pidió que pasara la siguiente planta, simplemente me sorprende esa habilidad suya para retener información.

Mis hermanos se pasean a lado de Sion algo curiosos pero Sion no les presta atención ya que toda su concentración está dirigida la información que le estoy mostrando.

- Bien, creo que ya es todo ¿no? - me pregunta Sion y yo chillo haciéndole saber que sí.

- Bien, uhmm... Nezumi- Sion llama al amo quien aún sigue estático en la cama.

- ¿Qué?

- Nezumi, si bien recuerdo faltan algunos archivos del sistema de seguridad.

- Ah, si. Hamlet los tiene - dice despreocupado mientras sigue en su lectura. Parece que el amo al final se ha resignado a tener que llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

Sion agradece la información y mira a Hamlet pidiéndole que le muestre el archivo que se supone que debería de tener la información del sistema de seguridad. Enseguida Hamlet lo proyecta dejando ver un sistema algo complicado aunque para un ratón como yo no debería ser gran cosa.

Veo los ojos de Sion que están fijamente procesando y analizando cada punto de seguridad.

- Bien, ya lo tengo - dice viendo a Hamlet - Veamos falta el de la última planta - Sion hace un toquecito en la cabeza de Hamlet pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Cravat parece algo nervioso también.

De pronto nuestras preocupaciones se ven afectadas por el amo quien se digna a hablar algo apresurado.

- Sion, mejor deja que yo me encargo de revisarle - dice el amo levantándose de la cama y dejando el libro en el acto parece que ha recordado el contenido peligroso que Hamlet tiene registrado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? - dice Sion algo confundido pero entonces una pantalla negra aparece proyectada - ¿Un video?

De pronto sin previo aviso se reproduce, el amo se ha quedado a medio camino golpeándose el pie con una pila de libros.

Seguido se escucha una serie de gemidos y palabras.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Nezumi...!

Shion no te muevas tanto"

Veo el rostro de Sion que está colorado a no más poder.

Entonces el amo se repone y quita el video.

- ¿Pero quien demonios te ha dado permiso de mostrar eso? - escucho al amo mascullar mientras tiene a Hamlet en su mano y le dirige una mirada filosa.

- Nezumi... - escucho a Sion hablar casi en un murmullo, parece que su alma ha vuelto a su cuerpo.

- Sion, esto...

- ¿Por qué Hamlet tiene grabado...eso? - dice con dificultad.

- ¿Y yo que voy a saber? Lo hace por su cuenta - mira a Hamlet acusadoramente.

- entonces, tu sabías que... ¿qué él nos grababa haciendo esas cosas? - tartamudea.

Cravat y yo estamos preocupados parece que el amo está muy enojado.

- Pensé que había dejado de hacerlo, tendré que encargarme de él - dice mientras Hamlet se revuelve entre sus dedos y chilla.

- ¡Espera Nezumi! ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

- No es de tu incumbencia, Majestad.

Sion se acerca para quitarle a Hamlet de las manos.

- No es necesario que le hagas algo - dice preocupado - Hamlet no lo volverá a hacer, ¿verdad? -dice mientras mi hermano deja de revolverse en la mano del amo.

- Haz lo que quieras - el amo entrecierra los ojos teniendo un aspecto frío y le entrega a mi hermano a Shion quien suelta un suspiro de alivio igual que nosotros.

- Hamlet, no debes grabar esas cosas, es mejor que las borres - dice Shion en un tono algo duro pero con un deje comprensivo además de que un sonrojo leve se puede apreciar en sus mejillas.

Mi hermano chilla diciendo que está bien.

Nos acercamos a Hamlet quien está en el dilema de borrar o no borrar esos archivos.

- ¡Dios! Majestad, esa manera de poner autoridad sinceramente me hace mearme en los pantalones - dice el amo con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

XD Hamlet! que hará nuestra ratita que ahora esta en un terrible dilema, si quieren q Hamlet borre todo lo grabado manden un mensaje al 01800 con la letra HamDELETE y si quieren q cree un respaldo para así engañar a Shion y compañía manden HamSAVE al 01800 XD nah!

Y como ya saben:

_**Sí quieren que Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo comiencen su dieta denle al botón Review. No los dejen engordar al punto de reventar ;.;**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Notas de autora:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Otro cap más, algo rarito el cap, como todos XD Espero que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias:**

Pues algo que ignoré durante los primeros caps del fic fue que Hamlet y Cravat eran ratones comunes y corrientes, pero como el daño ya estaba hecho y me divertía hacerlos como mascotas electrónicas seguí con el juego pero bueno tomen este cap como si estos dos fueran seres vivos al contrario de Tsukiyo que es una ratita mecánica.

¡Bueno a leer! POV Hamlet

* * *

><p><strong>Día a Día<strong>

by

Zutte-chan

**Capítulo XXXIV**

"Hogar"

* * *

><p>Lo único que recuerdo de mi hogar eran los extensos pastizales, siempre verdes y altos llenos de vida, el soplar del viento, los grandes árboles y a mis compañeros, otros de mi especie y yo que solíamos vivir entre los árboles y el campo, pero no estábamos solos habían otros animales y también habían personas.<p>

Ellos eran diferente de nosotros, vivían en grupos como nosotros pero más pequeños: madre, padre e hijos.

Y aún cuando fueran diferentes eran iguales a nosotros y todos podíamos vivir en la mayor paz, tranquilidad y equilibrio en nuestro pequeño mundo. Sólo había algo que desencajaba con todo aquel bello paisaje y era ese gran muro que se había alzado como de la noche a la mañana, se decía que no se debía ir allí ya que no se queria problemas con los que habitaban al otro lado y así estábamos bien, éramos felices.

Recuerdo las dulces voces que se mezclaban con el viento, siempre cantaban una canción que lograba apaciguar y calmar a nuestra Diosa durmiente.

"Mamá, mira un ratón"

Aquel niño de cabellos negros y largos, me miraba algo curioso. Ese era nuestro primer encuentro, el niño tenía algunas bayas entre sus ropas y sacó una como si me la ofreciera.

_"Toma ratoncito"_

Yo le seguí mirando curioso pero me acerqué no porque quisiera aceptar aquel fruto, sino porque había algo que me hacía pensar que podía confiar en él.

Cuando vio que me acerqué pude ver su sonrisa, una hilera de dientes que parecían casi perfectos de no ser porque en la línea superior faltaba uno, era algo curioso de ver.

Él me tomó entre sus manos y acarició mi cabeza con suavidad, ya no sabía porqué pero simplemente me dejaba hacer.

-Uhm... sabes, hace unos días éste diente se me cayó - me señaló el espacio vacío como si supiera lo que estaba enfocando - Pero es gracioso cuando paso la lengua por allí. Mamá dice que me crecerá otro pronto.

La verdad es un niño muy extraño, como el resto de su gente.

De pronto entre el viento escuchó el llamado de una voz y él miró en la dirección de donde provenía aquel sonido.

- Oh, tengo que volver. Nos veremos luego ¿no? - me pregunta pero yo le miro igual y le limito a emitir un leve chillido. Ahora se ha ido lejos.

Es hora de volver con mi hermano que es muy pequeño y debo cuidarle. No sale mucho de la madriguera, no comprendo su miedo al mundo exterior.

Le comenté acerca de ese niño extraño y me miró curioso, quizás seria una buena excusa para llevarle a ver el mundo exterior.

Corrimos entre los pastizales, trataba de que no me perdiera el ritmo y se entretuviera con otras cosas.

No pasa mucho cuando veo cerca de un árbol viejo a aquel niño y que sus ojos grises me detecten ya que mi pelaje blanco resalta entre el verde de la naturaleza y el pelaje de mi hermano también.

- ¡Eres tú! - se me acerca contento y se coloca de rodillas - Vaya, ¿es tu hermanito? - pregunta curioso viendo a mi hermano quien se trata de alejar un poco, debe estar nervioso, nunca se había acercado a un humano - No temas, mira - saca una baya en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa y se la muestra a mi hermano que no parece un tanto convencido pero le digo que está bien, él no nos hará daño.

Al final mi hermano acepta la baya y ambos la compartimos.

- Vaya, parece que tienen mucha hambre, pero no se preocupen tengo muchas bayas - le miramos curiosos mientras seguimos degustando del sabor dulce.

Él se sienta dejándonos estar junto a él, frente a nosotros está el gran muro, parece que lo mira fijamente.

- Uhmm... ¿qué habrá del otro lado? - dice como si le preguntara al viento, pero nosotros también nos hacemos la misma pregunta.

De pronto el cielo se nubla y oscurece, parece que habrá una tormenta.

- ¿Va a llover? esta mañana no he olido la lluvia, es extraño - se pone de pie.

De pronto nos mira y nos toma en sus manos, al tiempo que oímos el sonido de la desesperación y el terror. El casi temblando se gira para oír cientos de gritos, algo malo ocurre.

El va corriendo hacia su tribu, -con los suyos- pero a medida que nos acercamos más y más el camino deja de ser verde para mostrarnos un caluroso y abrasador sendero de fuego.

Podemos ver a extrañas criaturas que no sé si son humanos ya que tienen algo extraño en sus rostros y con un extraño artefacto queman nuestro hogar.

Podemos ver a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro pero entonces los que son acorralados con ellos reciben el calor de las llamas y sus gritos son un estruendo horroroso.

- No... Ma...má... pa...pá... - alcanzo escucharlo decir pero esta temblando y sus ojos parecieran que no quisieran creer lo que ven.

De pronto nos deja en el suelo y sale corriendo a ese infierno. Mi hermano chilla preocupado pero entonces decidimos ir, podríamos huir pero no podemos dejarle. Corremos lo más rápido que podemos detrás de él, quien comienza a correr por las casas buscando algo y gritando el nombre de sus padres pero no recibe ninguna respuesta sólo el disturbio.

De pronto una mujer se acercó.

- Vete, vete de aquí... - lo empuja entre los arbustos y vemos como la mujer es rodeada por esos monstruos y proceden a quemarla viva. Ese niño está ahora tan asustado que ni puede moverse, nos acercamos a el chillándole, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón para que huya pero su mirada parece perdida y solo será cuestión tiempo antes de que esos monstruos le descubran.

Entonces escucho los pasos de uno de ellos acercarse hacia el arbusto, debemos huir, puedo oír como la tierra arde, las plantas se mueren y como destruye todo a su paso. Escucho los pasos detenerse pero lo puedo ver frente a nosotros, simplemente parece ignorarnos a mi hermano y a mi viendo fijamente al niño, él está petrificado frente a ese monstruo, lo vemos posicionar su arma frente a él. Lo va a matar.

Chillamos un poco y el niño parece recuperar el sentido para moverse y correr justo cuando ese monstruo le ha lanzado una llamarada, nosotros también corremos pero oímos un grito doloroso, es la voz de ese niño, está en el suelo, nos acercamos rápidamente para decirle que se levante, pero vemos su rostro llenos de lágrimas y dolor, vemos que su cuerpo ha sido alcanzado por el fuego, oímos esos pasos cada vez más cerca y no sabemos que hacer.

Entonces entre los arbustos veo a una anciana salir casi por un momento parece que va a huir pero ha visto al niño y decide volver por él tomándole del brazo para que camine pero el dolor casi pareciera impedirle caminar y a la mujer no le queda más que cargarlo.

- Vamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí - pareciera que hace un gran esfuerzo pero le agradecemos lo que hace y nos aseguramos de seguirles.

Al final hemos terminado lejos de aquel lugar. Nuestro hermoso bosque ahora ha desaparecido entre las llamas, puedo ver la estela de humo y el color rojizo del fuego a lo lejos.

No sé donde estamos ahora, solo puedo reconocer el suelo árido, la basura y todos aquellos objetos extraños. Aquella anciana lleva al niño a un lugar extraño bajo tierra.

Ella curó sus heridas pero aquella cicatriz le acompañaría para toda la vida.

Le ofreció apenas unas migas de pan, ya que no es fácil encontrar comida en éste lugar desconocido.

- Escúchame niño - pero él no le mira aún quiere seguir llorando - Debes sobrevivir como sea, no confiar en nadie y no perdonar a aquellos que han destruido nuestra tierra, es tu deber como sobreviviente siempre recordarlo...

Aquellas palabras parecían haberse quedado grabadas en la cabeza de él.

Ella se fue y nunca más volvió, tampoco es que él se hubiera preguntado por ella, ahora estaba sólo en aquella habitación habitada solamente por centenares de libros.

Él nos ofreció su mano permitiéndonos estar con él, es cierto, no está sólo, nosotros estamos con él y le protegeremos.

A partir de ahora éste es nuestro hogar.

Y pensar que con el tiempo nuestro hogar se haría más grande y cálido. Ahora no sólo estamos nosotros dos y el amo, sino que están Shion y Tsukiyo y aunque no quiera aparentarlo el amo está muy feliz de que estemos a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bleghh capitulo soso XD espero que les haya gustado nxn. Al final el bosque fue quemado y se convirtió en el aeropuerto de No.6 u,u

Y como ya saben:

_**Sí quieren que Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo comiencen su dieta denle al botón Review. No los dejen engordar al punto de reventar ;.;**_


End file.
